Anonymity
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. School assignments are designed for more than just giving people grades.  They are meant to bring people together and teach them how to get along with others.  This is one project that does so much more. -Rated for Sexual Content-  Akito x Natsumi  Note: An OC story
1. And So the Melodramatic Trauma Begins

**Anonymity**

_Chapter One_

-And So the Melodramatic Trauma Begins-

Natsumi reached up and pulled her geometry book down from the shelf in her locker. After positioning it and her binder under her arm, she brushed some of her short pink locks from her face and pushed them behind her ear. She closed the metal door and let out an annoyed sigh. How she hated high school. It was certainly the worst thought anyone had ever had, other than middle school.

She held her things closer to her, starting down the hall and getting a few odd looks. She was used to it though. Everyone thought she was weird, because her brother, the senior captain of the soccer team, was the all-star of almost everything in their school. And she, just a sophomore, with pink hair, was stamped as the underachiever, since she didn't care enough to join any of the clubs. People sucked sometimes, and she just didn't understand why they didn't like her. She was pretty, extraordinarily pretty. But of course, her reclusive behavior seemed to label her as a freak.

With another dismal sigh she walked down the hall, resting her books and binder on her exposed hip. Maybe it was her wardrobe that made people wary of her. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans, held up with a studded belt and a tight black shirt that exposed part of her flat stomach. It was long sleeved, reaching over the tips of her fingers and cut in a V-neck.

She was shoved aside suddenly, her things tumbling from her arms as she hit the lockers. "What the hell?" she glared at the one who had caused her stumble.

"Aw. Poor klutz." The brunette girl sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. Said brunette was Taka, the head cheerleader and head bitch of the century. Natsumi grimaced and rolled her eyes. She hated Taka and everything she stood for, but especially because of what she had.

Being the head cheerleader and a sexy brunette with icy blue eyes, she got dibs on one of the hottest and most popular guys at school. And it royally pissed the pink haired girl off, because she knew she was prettier and smarter than the cheering bimbo. And if she really had to resort to tearing her down, her breasts were bigger, though not by much. Deciding not to retaliate, she kneeled down and began to collect her fallen papers as Taka just laughed and walked off with her group of cronies.

Another pair of hands joined hers on the floor, obviously male, as they were larger than hers. They picked up one of her books, and when Natsumi looked up, her eyes widened at who it was. It was Uchiha Akito, star player on the soccer team, _the_ hottest boy on her radar, and…her older brother's best friend. "I'm sorry about that." He said to her, meeting her gaze with his deep green eyes. "Here's your book." He held out her fallen geometry text.

"Um…thanks." She blushed as they both stood and she nervously moved some of her bangs from her face, pushing them behind her ear. "And it's no big deal." Natsumi sighed, taking the book from him and replacing it in her arms.

"Just don't let her get to you." He said, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a friendly smile, before continuing on his way down the hall.

Natsumi stared after him, a huge blush spreading across her cheeks. Holy crap, Uchiha Akito had just spoken to her _and_ helped her with her things. She felt elated, and was in complete bliss. She was completely in love with the boy, even if he was a junior and she was just a sophomore. He was gorgeous and smart, everything anyone could ever want. But that stupid bitch Taka was his current broad.

With a roll of her eyes Natsumi continued towards her next class, since she'd just finished lunch. But all she could think about was Akito. He was amazing, but he hardly even noticed her. He probably didn't even know her name, despite the fact her he and her brother had been best friends since middle school. Her brother, Toshiro, the amazing star, sometimes he really pissed her off. He was just _too_ perfect. _Too_ nice. Sometimes, she actually thought her brother was a robot. But she did love him, and he really was great.

She let out another sigh and walked into the classroom, sitting down with her things and slumping forward. How she wanted to at least have a real conversation with the fixation of her love. But she knew that would never happen. The only thing that ever transpired between the two was some slight idle chatter which consisted of asking her if she needed something while they both happened to be in the kitchen, a hello when she was with her brother, or anything of the like. It totally and completely sucked.

But, she was still happy. He'd helped her with her books, and actually spoken bad about his menacing girlfriend. That would be the highlight of her day most definitely. A girl with long, straight, ebony hair ran into the room then, a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of white, heeled sandals, a faded jean skirt and a white tank top on, with a light blue cardigan over it. She let out an excited squeal as she sat next to Natsumi, seeming to bubble over with joy. "Natsumi, you are never going to guess what happened to me during lunch." She began, not even waiting for her friend to say anything. "Toshiro held the door open for me, and I said thank you, and he said, no problem. Then I just walked forward, making sure to sway my hips so that he looked at my butt, which I bet he did." She said, practically bouncing in her seat.

"He stared at your butt?" the pink haired blinked.

"Well," Minako sighed. "I don't know for sure, because I didn't want to be totally obvious in my flirtations by looking over my shoulder, but I felt the weight of his gaze." She nodded. "I felt it."

"Uh…okay?" Natsumi laughed and then a huge grin cracked across her face. "You'll never guess what happened to me just moments ago. It blows your moment out of the water!"

Minako's eyes widened and she gasped. "Akito took hold of your arm and pulled you into one of the empty classrooms and pressed you against the wall in an erotic embrace?"

"What?" Natsumi asked, looking extremely confused before shaking her head vigorously. "No, no, no." she blushed a dark red. "That sleazebag Taka knocked my books down and Akito helped me pick them up!" she squealed happily.

"Really?" Minako gasped, squealing along with her friend. "That's amazing. You are one step closer to getting him to notice you!" she smiled brightly.

"I know. I know." She clapped her hands together, glancing back when a spot of pink caught her attention. A girl who looked almost exactly like her walked in, her face downcast and annoyed as her long pink hair fell around her to her waist in waves. She was wearing a pair of black capris and a white tank top, her book bag over her shoulder. There was a tall blonde trailing after her, even into the classroom, and he drew everyone's eye, because he was dressed like a pirate.

"Hey Satomi. Hey Kyo." Natsumi said to her twin sister and her sister's stalker. "I see you chose an elaborate attire today." She said to the blonde.

"I did. Today, I am striving to be Will Turner, from Pirates of the Caribbean, only cooler." Kyo smiled. "What do you think?"

The younger twin laughed, nodding in approval. "Muy muy excellente." Natsumi said, making an A-Okay to her friend.

"I think it looks stupid." Satomi said, sounding bored, as she usually did, taking her seat behind her sister.

This caused the blonde to deflate a bit, until perking up quickly after. "That's okay, tomorrow my character will blow your mind." He said, nodding excitedly. Then he turned towards the door, waving over his shoulder. "Later me hearties!" he said, heading off to his own classroom.

"Bye Kyo!" Natsumi waved after him. "Oh! I mean shiver me timbers…or something like that." She laughed, smiling back at her sister. "Kyo's so cute."

"Whatever." She said simply, picking up her book and beginning to read where she left off. "I think he's a freak."

"Oh come on Satomi, he's completely devoted to you, _and_ he's a senior. Why won't you go on just one date with him?" Minako said. "Maybe he'll dress normal for that."

"Because he's a psycho. He follows me around, and takes pictures of me while I'm asleep, because _someone _keeps letting him in our house at night." Satomi said sharply, glaring at her sister.

The young twin's jaw dropped. "Oh come on that was only like…four times. Will you get over it already?"

"No."

"But you look really peaceful when you're asleep." The ebony haired girl said. "Besides, you have no idea what I'd give to be in your position. If Toshiro treated me the way Kyo treats you, I'd be the happiest girl in the world." She sighed, a dreamy look coming to her light blue eyes.

Satomi sighed and placed her book down, glaring at her friend and her sister. "If you _really_ were treated this way, you'd be annoyed too. You're just lucky Toshiro and Akito are too idiotic and retarded to notice their stalkers."

Natsumi gasped, looking offended. "I am_ not_ a stalker. I simply appreciate Akito from a distance."

"Stalker."

"I just keep tabs on Toshiro because I like to be well informed." Minako said.

"Stalker."

Natsumi shook her head. "We are not stalkers. Okay just because I like to watch Akito-"

"Alright class!" the teacher announced, getting all the students' attention. "We're doing a very special school project for all the English classes. Since we want to show unification as a school, everyone will be participating in a virtual pen pal project. You will get an email that belongs to another student in the school, and for one week will be in contact and learn about one another. Now, it is anonymous, but if you wish it, you can tell your partner your name and become better friends actually at school."

"Oooh, this sounds exciting." Minako whispered to Natsumi.

The girl nodded, smiling somewhat. "It actually does."

"I just hope I don't get Kyo." Satomi ground out, not seeming all that thrilled with the project.

"So class, come up and get the laptop you were assigned for the year and set up at your desk. The email has been sent to your student account, and every one person only has one pen pal. It has all been done electronically, so there are no double-ups. I hope you enjoy." Their teacher smiled, gesturing for them to get up.

They followed suit and did as they were instructed, taking their laptops and turning them on. The room was silent as everyone signed on and began to run through their homework and mail before getting to the assignment. Natsumi clicked on the email, the only contents being the address inside that read . She arched a delicate brow. Well that sure was an interesting email. She copied the address, opened a new message to send, and then began typing out her message for her new mystery friend.

* * *

><p>Akito let out a dreary sigh as he sat in the back of his history class, blocking out his professor's monotonic voice. He'd already learned about this when he was in middle school. Why did the school system insist on teaching students the same thing year after year? It didn't really get them anywhere, and was just a bother for everyone.<p>

Already bored, he pulled out his iPhone and saw that he had a new email. Curious, he opened it up and raised a brow when he saw who it was from. Some person whose email address was . He opened it, reading its contents.

_Dear DarkFalcon,_

_So, we have this new assignment. I don't know if you've been to English yet or not but we have to be pen pals for a week. We got the laptops in my class so I guess we get a head start on this. So…what to say. Well, I'm a girl. So to clear things up with that…yeah. Sorry I'm awkward with new people and I guess it's even through email. _

_Anyways, I think this could actually be kind of fun if we can get into it. I wouldn't mind having someone I could tell stuff to, and you'd have no idea who I am. So let's get started. _

_Like I said, I'm a girl. I really like to write and play sports, but I don't do anything for the school since I hate it and hope someday it will burn down. It's like prison for children and the people suck just as equally. At least the ones I know, but I can't speak for everyone. Well, I guess I'll hear from you sometime today or whatever. Tah for now. _

_CrescentMoon_

Interesting. He had heard about this assignment from some of his friends who had already been to English today. It sounded okay, but he thought what the faculty was trying to do was just stupid. If people really wanted to know everyone in the school, they would make a point to do it. Trying to force them all to know more people just seemed a little desperate.

Turning his phone on its side, he began to type out a response.

_Dear CrescentMoon,_

_I haven't been to English yet today, but I'm in history and bored, so I'm responding early I guess. As should be obvious from my email, I am a guy. I like to play sports as well, though that's really all I do for the school. Everything else just seems pointless. It's not like the people who really deserve credit ever receive any anyways._

_And I agree with you, that this place is a prison, and everyone here sucks. It's like I'm surrounded by idiots that only know how to do what is expected of them by society. _

_I don't really have anything else to say, so I'm just going to go ahead and finish this email._

_Darkfalcon_

Rereading his email, he pressed send, just as the bell rang for everyone to go to their next class. He rose from his seat and picked up his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder and heading off to English. He didn't even listen as his teacher explained the pen pal assignment to him, since he'd already responded to it, and so when he got his assigned laptop, he just finished up an essay that was due in the next week.

As he finished that, he found himself hoping that whoever this CrescentMoon girl was emailed him back soon. It would become an interesting thing to do in his otherwise boring and trivial days. "This is stupid." He said lowly, so that only the brunette boy next to him could hear. Despite actually almost liking this assignment, he had to keep up appearances, and therefore tell people what they would expect him to say. Deep blue sapphire eyes turned and looked at him, and the spiky haired boy simply smiled.

"I think it'll be fun. I hope mine's a girl. They always have really juicy stories to tell and I could use some new gossip. Plus…I don't really wanna talk to a guy. And girls are so much cuter. Oh! Like Tomoyo! I hope I get her, that would be absolutely fantastic." He snickered, returning to his task of typing up his email for his pen pal. "This assignment rocks."

Akito deadpanned at his friend. "I swear…you are such a woman sometimes."

Haru simply waved him off. "I just like to be in the know. So back off."

There was a small beep from Akito's computer and the whole class looked up to him in curiosity. "Well, well. Akito." The teacher smiled, "Looks like you're the first to get a reply in the class from their new friend."

"Yeah whatever." He said, nonchalantly opening up the email, though on the inside he was pleased she had responded so quickly. It read:

_Darkfalcon,_

_That's cool. Yeah, I'm in art now and all we're doing is a power point. My best friend is like freaking out from his lack of something to do. He's such a freak. Haha, but cool you play sports. I really like soccer. I play sometimes with my brother, but just at home. I have to admit I'm kinda lame like that. But anyways. I don't know if you'd be up for it but I really hate emailing and all. I asked my teacher if IM-ing was allowed and she said yes. So if you wouldn't mind we could always do that as well as email or whatever. Just a suggestion. _

_And I think the anticipation of mail makes me all jittery but bleh. So I guess you could tell me about yourself and stuff you like. So go write on. =) _

_Tah_

_CrescentMoon_

The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. He could say one thing about this girl, she was interesting. He went ahead and opened up a new email in order to respond to her.

_CrescentMoon,_

_I don't really know what to tell you about myself. I could tell you some of the generic things I suppose. My favorite color is black, but don't worry, I'm not emo or anything, I just think that black is a cool color. I mean, nothing that's black looks bad. Ever. At least in my experience they don't. I like soccer as well, it's actually my favorite sport. In my free time I play, read, and play the guitar. I'm actually pretty good at it. _

_I also exercise a lot, but that's required to stay in shape for sports, as well as for myself. I like knowing that I look good, and it's because of my hard work. Not to mention it helps with the ladies, but for the most part that's just annoying. _

_Let's see, what else can I tell you? I can't think of anything at the moment, but if you have any questions I'll answer them. Maybe. I reserve the right to refuse, and/or plead the fifth._

_And I think that your idea to use messenger is a good one. I'll be on tonight around eight, if you're interested. I have to do some stuff first, and then of course eat dinner._

_Until then,_

_Darkfalcon_

He sent it, just before the bell rang. Sighing, he logged off and shut down the laptop, preparing to go to his last class of the day. Thank God it was almost over.

* * *

><p>Natsumi walked down the hall with Kyo, smiling brightly. "I really love this school-wide assignment. My pen pal is really cool. He's a guy and by his typing mannerisms I think he's hot."<p>

The blonde looked confused for a moment, giving the short pink haired girl an odd stare. "You can tell that from typing mannerism?"

"Of course."

"How?" he asked, raising a brow.

"It's a woman thing." She waved him off. "You wouldn't understand."

"Girls are odd." Kyo sighed. "I hope my partner is Satomi. I haven't heard back from them yet, but still. Maybe if she doesn't know it's me, she might like me."

Natsumi smiled, nudging him. "I don't know why you try so hard, you know I think she'd like you if you were normal and didn't dress so crazy all the time." She laughed, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Taka and Akito up ahead.

Kyo stopped as well, looking around to find the source of the tension and then spotted them. They were by Taka's locker and she looked like he was telling her the most hilarious thing in the world. But he appeared vaguely uninterested as she leaned against the lockers and he stood before her. "God I hate her so much." Natsumi growled.

"Why don't you ever talk to him? I mean, he comes over to your house all the time." The blonde suggested. "Just show him a bit of skin, and he'd be lapping at your heels." He teased, elbowing her.

She just rolled her eyes. "I do talk to him. He just seems so uninterested. Like, it's only his 'obligation' to make conversation with me because I'm his best friend's sister. It totally sucks! And Taka's such a bitch! I don't know how anyone can even stand her." She pointed accusingly at the brunette.

Which caught the head cheerleader's attention immediately, "Aw. Look Akito." Taka sneered. "It's the far end of the food chain. The costume freak and the useless rebel. Why don't you go pierce something Natsumi, you might as well attempt to make it towards the mundane prostitution you'll be soliciting when high school is over."

"How about I pierce your-" she snapped, a hand clamping over her mouth and holding her back from her lunge at the approaching brunette.

"Muzzle your dog freakazoid." She glared up at Kyo, only have Natsumi yell out more muted profanities.

Akito walked up then. "Shut up Taka." He sighed, before looking at Kyo. "Nice boots." He smirked, glancing down at Natsumi before walking away.

Taka pouted. "Akito, wait for me!" she called out, her heels clicking down the hall as she chased after him.

Natsumi screamed out into Kyo's hand before pulling it down. "You see what I mean! She's lucky I'm stable enough not to murder her in her sleep. I could make it look like an accident! I totally could!"

"I know you could Natsumi." Kyo pat her on the top of her head before leading her down the hall. "Did you see what Akito did though? He stood up for you. Sort of. And he thinks my boots are cool. Which they are!" he smiled, looking down at his knee-high brown pirate boots.

"I guess so." She pouted, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "So my pen pal friend wants to talk on IM tonight at eight. And I'm kind of nervous…is that weird?" the pink haired girl asked, looking up at her friend. "I just don't want to sound like a total spazz, you know?"

"Well it's not like he knows who you really are anyways." Kyo said. "I mean, you _were_ the one who suggested it, it would seem kind of cowardly if you didn't." he shrugged.

Natsumi nodded and sighed, looking off. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Kyo. Call me if you wanna videotape Satomi tonight!" she waved running off to go find her brother and sister. She went out through one of the doors to the outside of the school and made her way to the parking lot, seeing her brother and sister by their black convertible Camaro. She ran up to them, but froze before she got there, seeing Akito stop before them.

Oh God. She cursed in her head, slowing her pace and continuing forward. Don't look stupid, don't look stupid. She repeated in her head, trying to keep her composure. But she was focusing so much that she missed the pot hole right in front of her and tripped, falling forward and yelling out when her hands scrapped against the pavement.

Toshiro was wide eyed and over beside her in a second, kneeling next to her. "Hey Natty are you okay? Watch where you're going huh?" he smiled warmly.

"Hey, I'm gonna head on home, I have things to do." Akito said to the redhead as he walked up to the two. Then he looked at Natsumi and smirked slightly. "Put some hydrogen peroxide on those, or they could get infected." He instructed, before walking in the direction of his sleek black Ducati.

"I know that!" she blushed, grumbling under her breath as she got up with Toshiro's help.

"See you tomorrow Akito." The redhead said, waving after his friend before getting in the driver's seat. Natsumi walked past her sister who tried not to laugh.

"Spazz."

"Shut up!" Natsumi huffed, getting in the front seat as Satomi took the back. The three siblings drove home and went their separate ways. When dinner was ready, they joined their parents and after they ate, Natsumi hurried and got ready for bed so that she wouldn't have to do so later and interrupt any time with her newfound friend.

Once she was finished, she dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of short shorts and a black tank top. She brushed out her still damp hair and grabbed a jaw clip, holding all her pink locks up. Natsumi glanced over to her clock and gasped, seeing it was eight fifteen. "Oh my God!" she ran into her room, grabbing her lap top and jumping on her bed, opening it and logging on, since it had already been turned on. She signed into her instant messenger and typed in the new address, and once she added it, she saw a little green dot beside the name.

She double clicked the name and a chat window popped up.

_CrescentMoon: I am SO sorry! I was just taking a shower! _

_CrescentMoon: I was trying to hurry. I didn't mean to make you wait if you were._

_Darkfalcon: Too late, I'm already offended._

_CrescentMoon: Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Please, please. Forgive. I know! I'm a terrible person! I'll do anything!_

_Darkfalcon: Anything, anything? 0.o_

Natsumi blinked, rereading the text and then going a bit red.

_CrescentMoon: Well…not that anything. We just met after all._

_Darkfalcon: Darn._

_Darkfalcon: So how was your day?_

_CrescentMoon: Pretty horrible. This stupid bitch was being awful as usual. And I made a complete fool of myself in front of the guy I like. Which wasn't the first of the day, so all around it sucked._

_CrescentMoon: What about you?_

_Darkfalcon: Dull. My girlfriend was being stupid and annoying all day. Not to mention my father gave me a lecture about my grade in chemistry. It isn't even that low. The only reason I have that grade is because my teacher penalized me for accidentally getting corrosive acid on his tie. It was an ugly thing anyways, so I don't see what the big deal is. But whatever._

_CrescentMoon: Well that sucks. I do really well in chemistry. But I think that's just cause' my teacher really likes me. He's really weird though. He's really touchy…I get kind suspicious sometimes. But the staff would know if there were a pedophile in their ranks right? Lol. But that sucks. Your dad shouldn't be so butt-faced. After all, I'm sure you're doing your best. _

_Darkfalcon: Lol, I haven't heard someone be called a butt-face since I was in elementary school. But I highly doubt they'd know if a pedophile was among them. Teachers are pretty clueless._

_Darkfalcon: So, how old are you? Not that I want to figure out who you are or anything, I like the idea of this being anonymous, for now anyways. I just want to know, you know?_

_CrescentMoon: Yeah sure. I think that's fair. I'm 16. _

_CrescentMoon: How about you? No offense but I really hope you aren't a freshman. =)_

_Darkfalcon: To put your mind at ease, no, I'm not a freshman. Actually, I'm a junior, so that makes me 17._

_CrescentMoon: Fantastic. Sorry, I know I was one last year, but these new ones just seem so freaking annoying it's ridiculous._

Natsumi leaned back in her bed, propping herself up against the backboard with her pillows. She couldn't believe how fun this was. And he was a junior. At least he wasn't an annoying freshman. This assignment really was as great as she thought it was. She would most certainly have fun with this. And it seemed as if she and her new friend were really getting along.

_CrescentMoon: So just curiously, without giving away any descriptions, since I like the whole mystery aspect as well. On a scale of 1 to 10. How hot would you say you are? And be truthful!_

_CrescentMoon: No lying! _

_Darkfalcon: Trust me, I'm like a 50._

_Darkfalcon: And it's no lie, I have rock hard abs baby XD_

_CrescentMoon: Haha! Sounds sexy. Too bad you have a girlfriend. –Sigh– What a shame._

_CrescentMoon: I bet they're amazing._

_Darkfalcon: They are. If we ever decide to meet, I promise to let you touch them. Skin on skin. =)_

Natsumi leaned towards her computer, a dark blush on her face as she reread the words. "Oh my God." She squealed, grabbing her pillow and hugging it tightly. "This really is just too amazing!" she bounced a bit and then leaned forward.

_CrescentMoon: Should you be offering such a seductive treat when you have a girlfriend?_

_CrescentMoon: I can be pretty tempting when I want to be. You might not be able to resist._

_Darkfalcon: Eh, I may have a girlfriend, but I don't really like her that much. I'm only dating her cause' she's hot._

_Darkfalcon: Pretty tempting, huh? So what are you, on a scale of 1 to 10?_

_CrescentMoon: Uh…I don't really know actually. I mean I know I'm pretty, but I'm horribly awkward around like every person I know. So I think that takes away from my "sex appeal"_

_CrescentMoon: But I'm pretty sure I'm high up on the scale. I mean I'm a size 2 and I've got double C's. So I guess if you ever meet me you'll just have to gauge for yourself. ^^_

_Darkfalcon: Double C's? Sounds awesome. My girlfriend is only like a high B, maybe low C. Though she acts like she's got a lot. She buys padded bras._

_Darkfalcon: Tell me if anything I say bothers you by the way. Since you don't know who I am, I don't really feel the need to hold back my perverted comments and stuff, so…yeah. Just tell me._

_CrescentMoon: I wouldn't worry. My brother and his best friend are always talking about all this kind of stuff so I'm used to it. And they don't bother me, so you won't. I'd hate to make you change just for me anyways. =)_

_CrescentMoon: Besides, it gives me free reign to show you how pervy a girl can really be without any consequences. xD_

_Darkfalcon: Haha, oh really? I think I need proof of how pervy a girl can really be._

Natsumi smirked, just shaking her head. This was definitely only getting better.

_CrescentMoon: Oh ho ho ho no. See that's something you'll have to wait for._

_CrescentMoon: Besides it's only like 10pm, our perviness kicks in the later hours. You know when we get all bored and horny and whatnot._

_Darkfalcon: Holy crap, it's already 10? Shit. I have to go soon. I'm getting up at 6am to go long distance running before school. _

_CrescentMoon: Awwww. So you're going to leave me all alone and bored…I'll get so lonely and who knows what I'll be driven too._

She froze, going wide eyed at what she'd said. God she was acting like such a slut! What the heck was it with online friends and being able to relax so completely? Maybe not knowing who he was allowed her to not care what she said. She didn't have to watch her words or anything.

_Darkfalcon: I think I just got hard._

Natsumi blushed, holding her face between her hands. "Oh my God. What the hell Natsumi." She shook her head quickly trying to compose herself. But even though she knew it was wrong, she was excited. A little too excited.

_CrescentMoon: Then too bad you'll have to go to bed so…stiff._

_Darkfalcon: Oh that's just mean. No worries though, I know exactly how to take care of my little, well actually big, problem. _

_CrescentMoon: I suppose. Though it wouldn't be as nice if you had some help, if you know what I mean ;]_

_Darkfalcon: Deviant…_

_CrescentMoon: I try._

_Darkfalcon: You succeed._

_Darkfalcon: But seriously, I have to go. Otherwise I'll be completely useless tomorrow. _

_CrescentMoon: You'll be pretty useless if you make me have to comfort myself tonight. _

_Darkfalcon: Exactly how would you like me to help you comfort yourself? Hm? 0.o_

_CrescentMoon: -Sigh- I suppose I should just let you go. I can handle myself._

_CrescentMoon: No worries._

_Darkfalcon: Oh I bet you could handle yourself. Hehehe….._

_Darkfalcon: Alright, well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow? _

_CrescentMoon: Only if you want to._

_CrescentMoon: No pressure or anything._

_Darkfalcon: Uh huh, sure._

_Darkfalcon: Talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight, CrescentMoon._

_CrescentMoon: Night, Darkfalcon._

_**Darkfalcon is offline…**_

Natsumi sat back from her laptop, laying her head back and staring up at the ceiling. What an interesting conversation. She couldn't help but smile. She already felt better now, even with Taka's bitchiness and her fumble in front of Akito. She felt great and all fluttery inside. She glanced back down at her still open chat box and blushed. "Great…I have a sex crazed alter-ego." She sighed, logging off and powering down her laptop. After placing it back on her desk, Natsumi flipped off her lights and climbed into bed, snuggling into her massive king sized bed.

She couldn't wait till tomorrow and her next chat with Darkfalcon.


	2. Lifted Spirits

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Two_

-Lifted Spirits-

Akito stared into his lunch, which consisted of a bowl of macaroni and cheese. It was really one of the few things he ever bought from the school cafeteria, since it was actually edible. He began to twirl his spoon in the cheesy noodles, completely ignoring his girlfriend as she droned on about stupid things that he didn't care about.

He was sitting at his normal table at lunch, Toshiro, Haru, Vincent, Taka, and Tomoyo sitting with him, just chatting it up. He looked up suddenly as a girl passed, his gaze instantly going to her waist, and then her chest. Disappointment filled him when he realized that she was as flat as a board. Not to mention her hips are too large. How unfortunate for her.

It had been three days since he and CrescentMoon had begun talking to each other, and he had to admit, the conversations he had with her were some of the best he'd ever had in his entire life. Since then, he'd been trying to figure out who she could be, but all he really had to go on was her waist and chest size. So, every time a girl walked by, he tried to check her out as inconspicuously as possible, since he didn't want to upset Taka.

His arm was hit suddenly, and he looked over to his girlfriend, inwardly sighing when he saw the irate look on her face. "Akito! You aren't listening to a word I say, are you?"

"Not really." He said, taking a bite of his macaroni.

"Jerk." She huffed, crossing her arms.

He simply rolled his eyes. His phone beeped then, and he pulled it out, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile at the indication that he had an email. From none other than CrescentMoon. Not wanting to check it with so many nosy people around, he put it back in his pocket, sighing.

Someone stopped at the other end of their table, near Toshiro. He glanced over, seeing an exposed midriff and a pair of low rider jeans. Akito blinked, the waist looking just the right size. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly at the size of her breasts. They were perfect. Then he looked to her face, and deflated when he realized that it was just Natsumi, Toshiro's younger sister. She was wearing a zip up shirt that looked much like a sweatshirt, and covered all the essentials aside from her stomach. She was way too innocent to say some of the things that CrescentMoon says. "Hey Toshiro. Mom called and said to meet her at the hospital after school. So no soccer practice today."

"What? That's lame. Can't you guys just go without me? Practice is important."

"You wanna tell her that?" she arched a delicate brow and held out her phone to her elder.

Akito looked at his friend. "It's no problem, I can always run the practice today." His brow furrowed. "What is it you have to do exactly?"

Natsumi looked over at Akito, seeming to notice him for the first time and tried not to blush, though she became visibly tense. "We have to go visit our grandmother. She's in the hospital."

"Oh." He blinked. "Is she okay?" he asked, actually talking to her instead of the redhead.

The pink haired girl blushed this time, turning a slight pink. She tried to look off and appear collected, but she was freaking out inside. "Um, she had a heart attack. She's been okay, but heart trouble runs on my mother's side." She said softly, scratching at her cheek nervously.

Toshiro just shook his head. "Well I know she'll be fine."

"Why are you so red." Taka snapped glaring at Natsumi, who focused her jade gaze on the brunette.

"Because I'm hot. Back off."

"I'll say." Vincent smirked, leaning back and getting a good look at her behind. Natsumi turned a darker red and moved away from him as Toshiro kicked the auburn haired man from underneath the table.

"You better back the hell off."

"Cause' we'll beat you up." Akito stated.

Vincent glared at the onyx haired man. "Why would you help? She isn't your girlfriend or anything, unless you have some sort of secret crush on her." He crossed his arms.

Natsumi looked between the two, her face the shade of a cherry. Akito smirked, leaning back in his chair as he placed his hands behind his head. "Not really, I just don't like you very much, so beating your ass would be fun."

Disappointment washed over Natsumi as she stared at Akito for a bit before taking her phone from her brother just as he was about to call. "Whatever. Call her later or don't come, I don't care." She snapped, walking off and leaving them all to their lunch.

Vincent just stared after her, nodding his head in approval. "Too bad she's such a freak. She'd be so fucking hot in a cute little cheerleading outfit."

Toshiro just glared at his friend once more. "I'm not going to warn you again Vincent."

"Oh come off it Toshiro. You can't blame him, cause' you got twin sisters who are extremely gorgeous." Haru said, getting hit over the head by the girl beside him.

"Haru." Tomoyo huffed, her long black hair falling around her face and contrasting greatly with her bright blue eyes.

"What?" he asked, rubbing the sore spot. "I'm only saying the truth. Satomi and Natsumi got it going on and you know it."

She shook her head, hitting him again. "I know they're pretty but you can't say that. At least while I'm sitting right next to you."

"Sorry babe."

"Well, I don't have to worry about Akito ever thinking that either of them are attractive, because he knows I'm way hotter than the both of them. Right sweetheart?" Taka asked, reaching out to brush some of his hair from his face.

He moved out of the way, getting up from the table. "Whatever." He said, picking up his tray and walking over to a trash can to dump it. Instead of choosing to go back to the table, he left the cafeteria, leaning against some of the lockers and pulling out his phone, opening his email. He couldn't wait to see that CrescentMoon had sent him.

_Darkfalcon,_

_I'm having such a crappy day. Sorry it took so long to respond. I feel so mega depressed it's insane. I know you don't understand cause' you have a girl, but it royally sucks when the person you want to be with doesn't even seem to care that you have a pulse. _

_But other than that. How's your day been? I know you had that test this morning in chem, do you think you passed? I could always help you, you know. I don't mind. _

_CrescentMoon_

Akito smiled slightly at her email and turned his phone so that he could reply.

_CrescentMoon,_

_I'm sorry your day started out badly. Mine did too. And don't feel too bad about not being with your guy. At least you aren't in a relationship with someone you can't stand. The only reason I really stayed with her is because we have sex, but even that has died down lately. I just can't stand to have her touch me. Should I end it? I want to, but if I do then girls will be after me again, since I'll be single once more. And they don't really chase me now because my girlfriend chases them off. I guess you could say she's a matter of convenience for me._

_I did pretty well on my chemistry test, thanks for asking. But if I need help I'll let you know._

_Now back to that guy who doesn't notice you. Have you ever talked to him? And I mean a real conversation, like the ones we have. Maybe if you actually showed an interest in him and talked to him, you'd snag his attention. I know I don't know the whole situation, but I'm just trying to help you out._

_Darkfalcon_

He pressed send then, before putting his phone back in his pocket. Letting out a sigh, he rested his head against the lockers he was leaning against, looking up at the tiled ceiling of the school. Surprisingly, his phone vibrated not much later and when he pulled it out, he saw it was another email. Then he remembered it was lunchtime, so she was probably free for the moment.

He opened the email, unknown to him a small smile had formed on his face.

_Darkfalcon,_

_I'm no expert in relationships or anything, but if you don't want her to touch you then why are you still with her? Seems pointless and annoying to me. And I'm not just saying this cause' I find you completely charming via text and email. =)_

_But if you aren't happy, then don't be with her. From what you described she sounds like a bitch, and I know something about dealing with annoying bitches. So just dump her, you don't have to get a girlfriend to tell people to lay off. _

_Anyways…on that other subject. No, I haven't had a conversation like this with him. But it's so hard. Every time I'm around him my heart pounds and I get all flustered and embarrassed, which usually causes something catastrophic to happen, and I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm like some super lamo klutz. It's awful. And I don't know how to talk to him face to face. He's either with his skank of a girlfriend or my brother. Or his friends, and the times I have run into him it's only for like a millisecond, and he says something all aloof yet judging but helpful and walks off._

_It just confuses the hell outta me._

_CrescentMoon_

He quickly formed a reply.

_CrescentMoon,_

_Yeah I think I will dump her. I just have to find the right moment I guess. And you know, if he says things that are all aloof to you when you have a klutzy moment, just reply with something witty in return. That will definitely get his attention. Guys like girls who can think on their feet. I know you get flushed and stuff when you talk to him face to face, but you need to work past this if you want to have a chance with him. Because you won't get anywhere with him if you can't even talk to him._

_And if you can't think of things to say to him, just try and pretend you're talking to me via messenger, because you're usually pretty quick with your comebacks. Just saying._

_Darkfalcon_

He pressed send, keeping his phone out this time in the hopes that she would reply soon. He glanced at the clock, frowning when he saw the time. Knowing the bell would ring soon, he put his phone away and walked in the direction of his locker, wanting to grab his messenger bag before class.

* * *

><p>Natsumi reached for her messenger bag in her locker, ripping her hands back just in time as it slammed shut and Taka leaned against it, keeping it closed. "That was some bold move there." She said.<p>

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Natsumi glared back at her. "Now move." She pushed her aside and opened her locker once more, grabbing her things and placing the bag over her head.

"Don't pretend you don't know. That move at lunch. Coming up and acting like you're some hot commodity." The brunette sneered, her arms crossed over her chest.

Natsumi just shook her head. "I wasn't trying anything. I was informing my brother about what the plans were for today. So back off."

Taka just moved up in her space, both squaring off. "You're just a nobody little slut with an all-star brother. It's the only reason you've made it this far."

The pink haired girl shoved Taka, making her hit the lockers. "Why don't you just shut up you stupid bitch and go crawl back to your boyfriend. Oh wait, that's right, anyone with a brain can see he's freaking tired of you."

"Whatever! Akito is not tired of me you stupid twat! He loves me! And you just better shut your mouth." She pointed accusingly.

"God just leave me alone!" Natsumi yelled, turning on her heels and hurrying off, almost running into someone. She halted and looked up, meeting Akito's curious green gaze.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch. I wish you'd just dump her sorry fake ass." She snapped, moving around him, her anger simmering as she stormed off. Akito watched her, slightly confused. He turned back around and continued on his path towards Taka, who ran up to him.

"Akito that stuck up little nobody was being mean to me! Did you hear what she just said?" she whined, latching onto his arm.

"Oh quit lying Taka, we're all sick of it." He sneered, shaking her off of him. He had heard some of the things she had said to Natsumi, and they were despicable.

Her eyes widened, and she stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "But…but baby, I-"

"No, I'm not your baby, not anymore." He said, shaking his head. "And I haven't been for a long time."

She frowned. "Are you…are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a whisper.

He was silent for a few seconds, but then nodded. "Yes, I am. Later." He said, walking down the hall. He paused then, turning around and looking at her, making the brunette's hopes rise. "Oh, and don't sit next to me at lunch anymore. I don't want you to touch me." He waved before turning the corner and disappearing.

Taka stared after him in shock. Then she let out a shrill cry, stomping off down the hallway in the opposite direction, forming plans to take that stupid pink haired bitch down.

* * *

><p>Natsumi yelled out, shaking her head and trying to rid herself of all the negative feelings swelling within her. She heard her phone ring and fished it from her pocket. She glanced at the caller I.D. and saw it was her mother, answering it quickly. "Hey Mom." She paused, stopping in her place.<p>

She nodded and sighed. "Okay, see you at home." She hung up then and heard her name called from down the hall. She turned around and saw Minako running towards her, waving her hand in the air happily.

"Hey Natty!" she beamed, stopping in front of her.

"Hey Minako. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Did you hear about the cheerleading tryouts next week? Apparently there aren't enough girls. I think I'm going to try out. That way I can be around Toshiro more." She smiled. Then it fell off her face. "What's wrong? Did Taka push you into the locker again?" she asked.

Natsumi sighed. "Yeah. She was just being a bitch as usual and so I shoved her and it just got…bad. Then Akito came and I kinda blew up in his face, telling him he should dump her, but whatever. And now we aren't going with my mom to visit my grandmother, so I'm bored. And Darkfalcon hasn't emailed me back since right after lunch." She frowned.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are getting along." The ebony haired girl said. "You and Darkfalcon I mean." She shrugged. "But anyways, I can't believe you blew up at Akito. How are you feeling?" she put her hand to her friend's head. "Hm, you don't feel feverish."

"That's cause' I'm pissed and he happened to be there for me to unleash upon him." She growled, finally letting out a sigh. "Whatever. I can't believe he's with her anyways. She's horrible."

"It's because she's the head cheerleader." Minako said sadly. "And she is pretty, no matter how mean she is." She sighed. "At least there's a legitimate reason Akito doesn't notice you. Toshiro doesn't even have a girlfriend, and he hardly ever notices me. That's why I'm going to try out for the cheer squad. Maybe then I'll catch his eye."

"Hey Minako." She heard from behind her as Toshiro walked up to the two, stopping beside his sister and her friend.

Her eyes widened, and a light blush dusted her cheeks. "H-hey Toshiro. What's up?" she asked, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Nothing much." He smiled at her, shifting his gaze back to his sister. "You get mom's text?"

"Naw she called me." She returned his gesture.

He nodded. "Sweet. Here, I'll catch a ride home." He said, tossing her the keys. "See you after practice. Bye Minako! You look really nice today." The redhead waved and walked off towards the fields.

Minako waited until he was around the corner, before turning to her friend and squealing. "Did you hear that? He said I look really nice!" she beamed, bouncing on her heels.

"I heard." Natsumi laughed, enjoying her friend's bliss.

"I can't believe it. It's just so amazing." She said, fanning her face.

The pink haired woman smiled, nodding. "Hey you wanna spend the night this weekend?"

"I'd love too." Minako said. "You want to go shopping and get manicures and pedicures?"

"Sounds fantastic." She clapped, waving to her friend before heading out into the parking lot to find her sister. Satomi was running from the arts building and when she located her sister she ran faster.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" she yelled, jumping into the front seat of their car. Natsumi ran over as well, dropping her bag in the back and getting in the driver's side, watching her sister crouch down and peer over the door. "Go! Go! Go!"

"What the hell is going on?" Natsumi demanded, starting the car and pulling out.

Satomi punched her younger twin in the arm. "Just drive! I just managed to get away from him!"

"Him?" she blinked, driving off. "You mean Kyo?"

Satomi nodded and breathed out in relief as they made it out onto the street. "Yes. Kyo. He was with me until I pulled the slip. He's so stalker! God it's weird."

"I think it's cute." Natsumi smiled.

"That's because you're a spazz and a stalker too! You don't understand what it's like to be the stalkee."

The younger of the two simply rolled her eyes, letting the subject die. Whatever, Kyo was awesome and her sister was lucky to have his attention. It didn't take them long to get home to their massive estate. Once they were there, the two walked in, greeted by no one since their father was still at work and their mother was gone for the evening.

So after they got dinner from the kitchen staff, they ate together and disappeared into their rooms for the evening. Natsumi took a shower, as was her new routine, and pulled on a silky tank top and some cheekies underwear, since she didn't feel like getting fully dressed.

When she was done with her homework she grabbed her laptop and sat down, opening it up and signing on as she did every night. Her heart sunk when she saw Darkfalcon was offline. She placed it aside and turned on her flat screen, laying back on her pillows and wallowing in her previous misery.

* * *

><p>Akito wearily walked into his house from soccer practice. He went upstairs to his room, dropping off his gear before going and taking a quick shower. Once he was done, he threw on some loose black sweatpants. Sitting down on his bed, he lifted the lid of the tray the maids had placed in his room, seeing that for dinner tonight, he was having steak.<p>

He quickly wolfed it down, setting it outside his door before collapsing on his bed. Practice had been more tiring than usual. Though it was probably because he'd been up since six o'clock this morning, since he'd been getting up then to run every morning this week. His eyes closed, all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

His eyes snapped open then when he realized he hadn't talked to CrescentMoon since this morning. Leaping from his bed, he grabbed his laptop and turned it on, signing onto messenger as quickly as he could. He saw that she was away, as the light next to her picture was orange. But, hoping that she was near, he messaged her anyways.

_Darkfalcon: You there?_

He waited a little while, turning on his TV and watching a bit of Family Guy. Glancing at his laptop, he saw that she hadn't come back. He leaned over and tried messaging her once more.

_Darkfalcon: Hello?_

He sighed when she didn't reply, and was about to close out of his messenger when he heard the small beep.

_CrescentMoon: AH! _

_CrescentMoon: Yes! _

_CrescentMoon: Sorry! Hold on just a sec!_

He smirked. She was so cute sometimes.

_Darkfalcon: No worries, take your time._

_CrescentMoon: Sorry about that. I was brushing my teeth. _

_CrescentMoon: How do you do? Long day?_

_Darkfalcon: Don't worry about it. You have no idea how long my day was. I got caught up at school, that's why I was so late getting on tonight. So much shit happened today, it was unbelievable. But, I have good news for you. =)_

_CrescentMoon: Do tell! I love good news!_

_Darkfalcon: I broke up with my girlfriend today after lunch. _

_CrescentMoon: …_

_CrescentMoon: Really?_

_CrescentMoon: How'd that go?_

_Darkfalcon: Pretty good. I dumped her, told her not to sit next to me anymore, and said I didn't want her to touch me. _

_Darkfalcon: I feel so liberated._

_CrescentMoon: That's so good. I'm glad you're feeling better. So you feel it was the right thing to do?_

_Darkfalcon: Definitely._

_Darkfalcon: Hehe, now whenever we meet I can ravish you against the lockers. XD_

_CrescentMoon: Mmm, so cliché. =3_

_Darkfalcon: I'll show you cliché as I kiss you passionately, rubbing my body against yours…yeah, it's gonna be great._

Akito sent that and found that he was waiting eagerly for her reply. Because it was late enough to when she would begin to talk dirty, and he really liked it when she did that.

_CrescentMoon: You know you're awfully suspicious right now. So soon after you dump your girlfriend you're all over another girl? _

_CrescentMoon: Some people call that the early stages of cheaters. =)_

_Darkfalcon: What if I said you were the reason I dumped her?_

He hesitated, debating with himself on whether or not he should send this. Before he could second-guess himself, he pressed enter, ready to put himself out there. It wasn't like she knew who he was anyways, so no big deal, right?

_CrescentMoon: You didn't…did you? _

_CrescentMoon: That's insane. You don't even know who I am. I could have lied and said I was pretty but really I'm a gross fat nerd with pimples on my back and double kankles!_

_Darkfalcon: And I could be some greasy, nasty, oily boy whose only contact with a woman was with my dead mother, but I'm not, and neither are you. I just know it. I can't explain it, but I do._

_Darkfalcon: Besides, I like you. You're the only person who seems to understand me on a level that nobody else does._

_CrescentMoon: I like you too. You're really the only reassuring thing in my life right now…which is pretty sad I think._

_CrescentMoon: =/_

_Darkfalcon: I know what you mean. It's like, I have lots of friends, but they just…they just don't seem to be what I need right now, you know? It's like they're absolutely no help at all, so why bother talking to them about my problems? _

_Darkfalcon: They just wouldn't understand._

_CrescentMoon: Yeah…hey. Hold on just a second. _

_CrescentMoon: I want you to feel reassured too. _

Akito became confused. What did she mean? How was she going to reassure him? So, he decided to ask her.

_Darkfalcon: What am I holding on for?_

_CrescentMoon: Just wait. I'm positive you'll like it._

He stared at the screen, waiting. What could it possibly be? A few minutes later her idle orange icon turned back to green.

_CrescentMoon: Mmk. Back._

_CrescentMoon: Here_

_CrescentMoon: Since you just broke up with your girlfriend and I want to reassure you that I didn't lie when I told you what I looked like. _

There was a small loading dial and the window got bigger as it processed the upload. Then the picture appeared on the right and his eyes widened. It was his mystery CrescentMoon. Well, it was her body. Apparently she'd taken a picture from her neck down in her bathroom and she was only wearing a tiny silk tank top and her panties. He felt his body react to the image, and quickly saved the picture onto his laptop. For later.

_Darkfalcon: 0.0_

_Darkfalcon: Wow_

_Darkfalcon: You're hot._

_Darkfalcon: I mean, like give a guy a hard on hot. In an instant._

_Darkfalcon: Just saying._

_CrescentMoon: So…code word…I gave you a hard on? =)_

_Darkfalcon: Most definitely._

_Darkfalcon: Brb_

_CrescentMoon: Mmk _

Akito got off his bed and grabbed his camera, going into his bathroom and standing so that his plain black shower curtain was his background. He held it up, snapping a picture of his sculpted chest, making sure to get his hips in there, so she could see the incline to his pelvis. He knew girls really liked that.

Once he was done, he went back into his room and loaded the picture onto his laptop, setting it up so that he could let her see it in a few seconds.

_Darkfalcon: Ok back._

_Darkfalcon: Enjoy. =)_

He let her see the picture of himself then, smirking all the while.

_Darkfalcon: I thought it was only fair, for you to get to see me as well._

_CrescentMoon: …_

_CrescentMoon: No_

_CrescentMoon: Fucking_

_CrescentMoon: Way_

_Darkfalcon: Yes_

_Darkfalcon: Fucking_

_Darkfalcon: Way_

_Darkfalcon: So you like? 0.o Lol_

_CrescentMoon: Oh my gawd_

_CrescentMoon: There's NO way you're THAT hot!_

_CrescentMoon: My luck isn't that good_

_Darkfalcon: Oh yes it is._

_Darkfalcon: You deserve to have some luck after everything you go through._

_CrescentMoon: If I don't respond, I've passed out _

_CrescentMoon: Or am freaking out and jumping around my bed _

_Darkfalcon: Haha. Yeah, you just keep that and enjoy it. _

_Darkfalcon: And now you have something to look forward too when we meet._

_Darkfalcon: Now you KNOW just what you'll be stroking. XD_

_CrescentMoon: Yeah! Yeah! You just laugh it up pretty boy! I'm just an innocent =P_

_Darkfalcon: Really? 0.o_

_Darkfalcon: Cause' you don't sound like a virgin. I mean, based on some of the things you say to me._

_CrescentMoon: Still a woman_

_CrescentMoon: We're all perverts =)_

_CrescentMoon: Besides, I already told you. Everyone thinks I'm an insane freak._

_Darkfalcon: I don't._

_CrescentMoon: That's cause you haven't met me in person yet =/_

_Darkfalcon: Yeah, well you can't judge a person based on appearances. Now that I know the real you, I know you're not a freak._

_CrescentMoon: You're just saying that cause' you got to see my amazing rack._

_Darkfalcon: No, seeing your rack implies I got to see actual boobage. You, on the other hand, got to see my amazing chest._

_Darkfalcon: =P_

_CrescentMoon: I think we can both agree that my chest is more appealing in this scenario. Now, if you pulled those boxers down a bit more, then we'd be getting somewhere._

_Darkfalcon: …_

_Darkfalcon: You know if you want to see my dick that badly I have no problem with it._

_CrescentMoon: I'd rather be on it than see it. ;]_

"Holy fuck." Akito groaned, hitting the back of his head on his headboard for his bed. Why did he have these kinds of conversations with her? She just made it so that he needed to take a cold shower before being able to sleep. Then he smirked. Actually, now he had something to…ease the process of relief, so it wasn't really all that bad.

_Darkfalcon: Give me your address, I'll be there in ten minutes._

_CrescentMoon: Are you serious? O.o _

_CrescentMoon: You'd have sex with me? Just like that?_

_Darkfalcon: I feel like you're trying to trick me with this question. Like there's no right answer._

_CrescentMoon: Well…_

_CrescentMoon: It kind of is. I mean, it's kind of shallow isn't it? I know we talk a lot every day. But still…I don't want it to be that easy…_

_CrescentMoon: Makes me think it'd just be that much easier to throw away. =/_

Akito's eyes widened, and he tried to rectify the situation as quickly as he could. Damn him thinking with the wrong head. Stupid move. Stupid.

_Darkfalcon: No, no, that isn't how I meant for you to take it I swear. 0.0_

_Darkfalcon: I mean, you kind of offered, and I am a guy…so I was just going with it…_

_Darkfalcon: Sorry if I upset you =( _

_Darkfalcon: I wouldn't ever throw you away. I value talking to you too much to even try something like that with you._

_CrescentMoon: So you wouldn't want to have sex with me?_

_Darkfalcon: Oh I would definitely have sex with you, in a heartbeat. You're hot, I'm hot, and it would be amazing. What I meant, was that I wouldn't throw you away. Ever. I enjoy talking to you, and look forward to your emails every day. And I wouldn't mind if this relationship ever became something more…serious._

_CrescentMoon: Like…how serious?_

_CrescentMoon: Cause' I'm not going to lie to you, I've never had a boyfriend before so if that's what you mean I warn you, I'm an awkward girl._

_Darkfalcon: So you say. But that's just fine with me, after being with me for a while, I bet your level of awkwardness would lower._

_Darkfalcon: But yes, I would like it if we decided to meet in person and date._

_Darkfalcon: Like I said, you're the reason I decided to become a single man once more._

_CrescentMoon: No…that can't be._

_CrescentMoon: Just stop you're being super wonderful right now and saying all the right things. And I don't want to be disappointed when it turns out you're just trying to be all…manipulative. Even though you were like this before you saw me._

_Darkfalcon: I would never try and manipulate you just so I can get laid. If that was all I wanted, I'd just ask some random girl at school. I want to try and have something real with you. My last relationship was really just for show, so it would be nice to have something honest, with a real, honest woman. And you are._

_CrescentMoon: I wouldn't say woman. =) I'm more like a girl. But I dunno…I think I would have to make sure I didn't flip out on you like a crazy person. _

_CrescentMoon: I really like you and I love talking to you and you feel real and that I'm not such…a freak…or worthless. But I'm afraid…I don't want this to turn to something and end and then have nothing and feel worse than I already do…-sigh-_

Akito let out a sigh, understanding what she meant, and knowing that with her, he needed to be careful.

_Darkfalcon: Well, then how about this._

_Darkfalcon: We take things slow. Let's just keep talking like we normally do, and then, if we feel like this could be something, we can date. Whether we enter into a cyber-relationship first, or a real one. Lol. Either is good with me. ;)_

_Darkfalcon: Whatever you're comfortable with, since the whole relationship thing is new to you._

_CrescentMoon: Heheh. Okay, okay smooth talker. I like that plan. A lot. So you still going over to your friend's this weekend? =( I'll miss you if you leave me alone after all this time. _

_Darkfalcon: Yeah, I'm still going. He's been begging me to hang out with him outside of school, so I have to go in order to get him off my back. -.-_

_Darkfalcon: …_

_Darkfalcon: Why don't I just give you my cell number? That way we can text all weekend instead of email and stuff. It will also make things easier for when we're at school, if we just text back and forth._

_CrescentMoon: …You sure you want to trust me with your phone number? =)_

_Darkfalcon: Well, unless you're going to get all obsessive on me and text me all the time asking me where I am and what I'm doing, then yes, I do._

_Darkfalcon: Unless you don't want to trust me with your number, and are just covering up your unwillingness with that question so as not to hurt my feelings._

_CrescentMoon: Haha! No, no. It would more likely be the first x)_

_CrescentMoon: Alrighty D. If you really wanna take it a step further I don't mind. _

_CrescentMoon: 214 458 6947_

_Darkfalcon: Awesome. I'll text you then._

_CrescentMoon: You're not going to give me your number?_

_Darkfalcon: Nah, I want to surprise you with my text. =) That way you don't know when you'll get it, and will be in suspense._

_CrescentMoon: Ass. xP_

_Darkfalcon: Ass I may be, but I'm a sexy one. Just take another look at my picture if you need reassurance. XD_

_CrescentMoon: Oh don't worry. I saved it =) just like you did mine you naughty boy. x3_

_Darkfalcon: Well I need to have something to look at on those dark, cold, lonely nights. =3_

_CrescentMoon: Heheh, well you enjoy that then. So, I guess you have to go to bed soon, huh?_

_Darkfalcon: Yeah, it is almost midnight after all, and I'm still going running in the mornings._

_Darkfalcon: As always though, I'm reluctant to say goodnight to you. I feel like this could all disappear and when I wake up in the morning I'll find out it was all a dream._

_CrescentMoon: Yeah…_

_CrescentMoon: Well, I made you something else. =)_

There was a small loading bar and once it loaded on the picture screen it was a small recording from her laptop. It was only of the lower half of her face and she must have had her hair up. "Night, night. Sleep well." She waved, blowing him a kiss before it went back off.

_CrescentMoon: Night!_

_**CrescentMoon is offline...**_

Akito smiled, signing out of messenger and shutting down his laptop. He turned off his television, before clapping his hands, causing his lights to turn off as he got situated in his bed. Exhaling loudly, he closed his eyes, the smile still on his face. He was glad that he'd gotten her for this project. Because without her, his life wouldn't really have much of a meaning. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but he didn't feel like entering that territory yet, and so ignored it as he let his mind wander off to fall asleep.


	3. Sleep Over

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Three_

-Sleep Over-

The front doorbell rang and Natsumi walked through the foyer, already in her pajamas for the night, since she'd done nothing all day but wait around for her jackass's texts. She ran her hand through her hair and stopped before the door, peering through the peephole. Her eyes widened and she moved back, trying to still her pounding heart.

It was Akito. She breathed out and shook out her nerves. She knew she liked her Darkfalcon, but she couldn't help herself around Akito. He was just so…amazing. Even if she didn't speak to him that much. She pushed up her breasts and fixed her hair, sliding down her shorts a bit to reveal more of her flat stomach. Besides, it wasn't like her Darkfalcon had texted her yet anyways. Maybe he wasn't really serious about wanting to talk to her.

She glanced down and made sure her cleavage was acceptable and then opened the door, placing her hand on the doorframe and leaning against it, somewhat blocking the entrance. "Hey Akito. What are you doing here?" she asked nonchalantly, thanking the lord that she sounded so much bolder than she felt.

He smirked, visibly taking in her appearance. "I'm spending the night." He set his forearm against the frame on the outside, leaning against it so that he was closer to her face. "Unless you have a problem with that?" he raised a brow.

She smirked. "Eh…well. What if I do? And here I was thinking of having a naked night." She laughed, inwardly smacking herself for sounding so stupid. What the hell? Damn Darkfalcon and his advice and curse her for taking it.

Akito actually looked intrigued. "Oh really? Would this so called naked night be a private affair? Or can anybody join in?"

"Depends." She sighed, looking off, trying to keep herself under control. "I mean, I'll be bored all by myself…and cold."

He leaned forward, so that their faces were closer. "Trust me, I can think of plenty of things for us to do to keep you warm." He said lowly. She turned her face back to his, their noses just centimeters apart.

"Oh?" she asked curiously, a soft pink blush finally showing on her face. She was so close. She could feel his breath. If she wanted, she could kiss him right now. But he was dating Taka, that stupid bitch. But still, it was Uchiha Akito, and she was doing so well. She could just…

She leaned forward just slightly and then heard footsteps behind her, "What the hell are you doing?" Toshiro asked, making them both straighten and look back at the redhead. "And what are you wearing?" he asked as he stopped beside his sister in the doorway.

"My pajamas…duh." She rolled her eyes and glanced back once more at Akito before turning her back to them and walking away.

Toshiro watched her form until it disappeared down the hall and then shifted his dark jade gaze to his best friend, arching a curious brow. Akito just shrugged. "I dunno. Come on, let's go up to your room, I need to tell you something important." He sighed, walking past his friend and heading upstairs towards the redhead's bedroom.

Toshiro shut the door then, and began to follow Akito up the stairs, when the doorbell rang once more. Sighing, he turned and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a smiling Minako, dressed similarly to Natsumi, only her shorts were plaid, in different shades of blue, and her tank top a bright yellow, the straps of her dark blue bra visible beneath those of her top.

"I'm ready to share your bed!" she declared, throwing her arms open for a hug. Her eyes widened then, and the smile left her face when she realized just who had opened the door. She quickly lowered her arms, extremely embarrassed. "You're not Natsumi." She said, her face becoming as red as a tomato.

The eldest of the Sabaku siblings laughed and gave her a warm smile. "No I'm not. But if you really want to share I don't mind." He told her, allowing her in and closing the door behind him. "So you spending the night too?" he asked, but was interrupted by another knock. Toshiro growled out and opened the door, allowing Vincent and Haru in.

"Sup man." The auburn haired man said, stopping when he saw Minako. "Is this a sex party?" he asked, smiling deviously as he eyed her. "And are the twins in?"

He was smacked over the head as Toshiro passed, rolling his eyes and pushing Minako forward. "No it's not a sex party. My sister is having Minako over."

"Sounds sexy to me." Haru snickered, avoiding a swat at his own cranium.

Minako was still blushing as she went up the stairs before the boys. "Haru, if it were a sex party, Tomoyo would be here too." She joked, waving it off. This was okay, talking to Haru, she could do.

"Let's call Tomoyo." Vincent said, meaning it.

Minako's eyes widened. "You know what, she's busy. Gotta go, bye!" she said, dashing down the hall and disappearing into Natsumi's bedroom. "That was close." She said, looking over where the pink haired girl was sitting on her bed.

"What was close?"

"Well Toshiro answered the door, and I thought it would be you, so I said I was ready to sleep in your bed. Then he said that he wouldn't mind if I did. But then my moment was ruined when Vincent and Haru showed up." She frowned. "Vincent thought we were having a sex party, and was giving me that look that he gets that's just…lecherous." She shook her head. "So I said if it were a sex party Tomoyo would be here, since she's dating Haru, and Vincent wanted to call her, so I said she was busy and then ran in here."

"Wait…" Natsumi blinked. "What? We're having a sex party?"

"No, no, no." Minako shook her head. "Vincent wants us to have a sex party, but I told him we weren't." she reiterated. "But," she held up her finger. "The important thing is that Toshiro said he wouldn't mind if I slept with him in his bed!" she said excitedly, running over and hopping on Natsumi's bed with her. "This means he finds me attractive!" she smiled.

The pink haired girl smiled. "Well he'd be crazy not to." Natsumi said, giving her friend an endearing look. "You're beautiful and smart and happy. He's just kind of dense sometimes, you know how he gets."

"Yeah." She sighed. "So, has Darkfalcon texted you yet? Hasn't it been like, three days since you gave him your cell number?"

Natsumi nodded and fell back onto her bed. "It's really pissing me off. I mean I would have thought he would have texted me by now if he really wanted too…so maybe he doesn't want to…" she sighed, resting her hand on her forehead. She sat up quickly then a bright smile on her face. "But!" she snickered evilly. "When I answered the door it was Akito, and I _totally_ was alluring and not awkward, and our faces were so close I could feel his breath. And I think…he might have let me kiss him, cause' he looked pleased with my attire…but my stupid brother came downstairs." She huffed, crossing her arms angrily before smiling once more. "But it was still amazing."

"Wow." Minako breathed out. "That's amazing Natsumi! I'm so happy for you!" she clapped. They heard a beep then, and their gazes darted over to Natsumi's desk, where her cell phone was sitting.

She stared at it for a while and then looked at Minako. "It couldn't…" her eyes widened and she jumped off her bed, running over to her desk and grabbing her phone. When she saw it was an unknown number her heart stopped. "Oh God! I think this is him!" Natsumi squealed, running back to her bed and jumping beside Minako, opening the text message:

_So, what are you wearing? ;)_

Natsumi screamed and shoved the phone in Minako's face, showing her the message. "OH my GOD! I'm so excited!" she yelled, bouncing up and down. Suddenly her door opened and Toshiro and Akito's heads popped in, looking worried.

"Is everything okay in here?" the redhead asked.

Akito nodded. "We heard screaming."

The pink haired girl blinked, still having her phone shoved in Minako's face. "Oh, um, we got an advertisement text…saying that they're having a shoe sale at DSW." Minako said, thinking on her feet. "Natsumi's had her eye on this one pair…"

The ebony haired boy rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said, disappearing from the doorway.

"Stop screaming." Toshiro said, giving Natsumi a warning glance. She just stuck her tongue out at him as he left, shutting her door.

"Nice Minako." She smirked, taking her phone and looking over the text once more. She hit the reply button and let out a content sigh.

_Oh…nothing much. =)_

She smiled, hitting the send button and watching to make sure it confirmed before placing it down.

"He texted me." She giggled, picking her phone back up and saving his number under Darkfalcon.

"Well what did he say?" Minako asked. "And how are you sure that it's him?"

Natsumi waved her off. "I know it's him cause' he asked 'What are you wearing?'. And trust me, I know it's him." she laughed. "It's just the type of thing he would try and surprise me with."

"Oh." Minako nodded. "Well that's cool. I'm glad he finally texted you." Natsumi's phone beeped then, and Natsumi opened the text.

_Nothing much as in you're naked, in your underwear…? Come on babe, give me something to work with here._

She laughed once more, her heart fluttering. "God I'm so excited." She shivered, looking back over at Minako before replying to his text.

_Possibly. This thin nightie outfit could be ripped right off without so much as breaking a sweat. Though I could get rid of some of it, if you want._

She sent it and fell back once more. "Minako, you've no idea how wonderful he is."

"How wonderful is he?" her friend asked in curiosity.

"Here," Natsumi held up a finger and went over to grab her laptop. She opened it and went through her saved photos, finding the one he'd sent her. "Well this is him." she said happily, turning it to face her. "Though, it's just his body, since I did the same with my own. But he's so funny and he gives me advice. He really listens and tells me things that are bothering him that I know he doesn't normally talk with others about. He's just…really great. I love talking to him, he makes me feel so…precious. You know?"

"Mhmm." Minako nodded, looking at the picture. "He does have a nice body." Then her face grew confused. "So wait, do you like him as much as you like Akito? Or are you just friends?"

She closed the laptop and looked off. "I…I don't know. I mean…he wanted to know where I was so he could come and service me. And when I talk to him…I'm so happy and he gets me. And I get him, there's this connection between us. It's something I can't explain…but I've liked Akito since we were in elementary school. Ever since he stopped that guy from pulling my hair and making fun of me."

"Oh yeah." The dark haired girl smiled. "I remember that. That was so cute."

"Yeah." Natsumi sighed contently, remembering the fond memory. Her phone beeped then, and she opened up the text message from Darkfalcon.

_Well if you're wearing a thin nightie, I don't know if I'd rip it off of you. I'd treat you delicately, slowly sliding it off your body as my hands skim your smooth, soft skin. _

Natsumi went wide eyes and a small blush covered her cheeks. Minako tried to lean over and see. "What did he say?"

"No!" Natsumi crawled away, keeping her phone out of her friend's grip as she texted him back.

_But what if I like it rough? =)_

She closed it then and squealed excitedly, before thinking once more on her dilemma. "Gah this sucks. I get just as excited when I hear from Darkfalcon as I do when I see Akito." she admitted. "Only difference is…Darkfalcon likes me. A lot." She smiled, thinking about him once more.

"Well, maybe you should try to get with Darkfalcon." Minako said. "You know, since Akito has a girlfriend, and you said yourself that Darkfalcon broke up with his girlfriend for you."

"But I don't like…you know, know him outside of these pixelated words." She sat up once more, staring at the ceiling. "Meh. I need something to drink. You want anything?"

"Sprite please." Minako smiled.

She waved and got up, taking her phone with her as it vibrated once more signaling its new text. She opened it up and smiled, even though she knew who it was from. It still caused her heart to flutter when she saw the name of her secret mystery man.

_Baby, I will give it to you any way you want it, anytime, and anywhere. All you have to do is say the word. =)_

Natsumi had to hold in another giggle as she hurried down the steps and typed out her text.

_Then…the word._

She sent it and turned to the corner to the kitchen, slamming into something hard and dropped her phone as she fell back on her butt, gripping her head as it throbbed. "Ow…" she moaned out.

"Sorry." A deep, familiar voice said. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw that it was none other than Akito she had bumped into. He held out his hand to her in order to help her up from the floor.

"No…my bad. I wasn't paying attention." She sighed, placing her hand in his and allowing him to help her up. "I guess this is why people shouldn't text and walk."

He smirked slightly. "I know what you mean. I was just about to text somebody back, that's why I wasn't paying attention."

She smiled, keeping reign on her swirling emotions. "Oh…" she said softly, trying to appear uninterested. "Who were you texting?" she asked curiously.

"Just one of my friends." He said. Then he realized he hadn't let go of her hand yet, and so released it.

"All your friends…who are upstairs?" she arched a questioning brow, pointing back a bit with her finger.

"I have other friends besides them." He said, putting on a playful pout.

She smirked. "Do you really? I've known you a long time and you know I know you _only_ really talk to the ones who happen to be upstairs." Then her haughty look vanished. "Unless…you're talking to Taka." She sighed.

"No, I broke up with her a while ago." He said, bending over and picking up both of their discarded phones.

Natsumi looked surprised and seemed to brighten. "You did…?"

"Yeah. She's a huge bitch anyways, and I can't stand to be around her." He told her.

"Yeah well, I know that. I just didn't know you did." She huffed, crossing her arms. Though there was a silent cheer going crazy in her head. Akito was single and he'd totally been checking her out when he first came over.

He smirked. "How could I not know that after someone yelled in my face the reason why I needed to break up with her?" he raised a brow.

The pink haired girl looked back at him, "How else were you ever going to get it? You're just like my friend." She smiled, the mere thought of Darkfalcon making her heart beat faster than it already was. "Looks like I'm the bitch-be-gone. He was having some girlfriend trouble too. Dating a bitch and feeling that he was just doing what everyone wanted."

"Yeah I know the feeling." He nodded. Then he held up her phone. "So, who does Natsumi text, seeing as her best friend is already here." He stated, flipping it open.

"Oh! No! No! No!" she yelped, going wide eyed and attempting to snatch her phone back. He held it up and out of her reach. "Akito! Come on!" she ordered, her face only turning a darker red as she attempted to jump and grab it from his hand, their bodies now pressed against one another.

"What's on here that you're so eager to hide? Dirty pictures?" he asked, trying to open up her text messages while keeping the phone away from her. He wouldn't lie though, the way their bodies were touching was quite nice.

"Akito!" she yelled, jumping up on him and wrapping her legs around his waist to keep herself up, finally able to grab her phone from him. "Ha-ha!" she cheered in victory, taking it back a falling back somewhat. "Ah!" she fell back, only to be held up with her legs around him and his arms around her waist. She stared at the wall, now upside down, her silky tank top falling up and revealing her entire stomach as well as the bottom of her matching polka dotted bra.

Akito blinked, staring at what was revealed to him. "Well, this is unexpected." He said, just standing there. He smirked then. "Nice bra."

She looked up at him and then her still falling shirt. She huffed, her face now as red as a cherry. "I blame you."

He slid one of his hands down her back, lifting her so that they were now face to face. "Why? You're the one who ran into me first. So technically, you are to blame. You ran into me, initiated conversation, have secrets on your phone, and then proceeded to jump on me to get it. And I don't even get a thanks?" he scoffed, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile.

"Fine then." She huffed, keeping her phone to her. "I won't initiate conversation with you, since it's too inconvenient and bothersome. Phone stealer." She whispered, now prompted to delete the photos she'd taken of herself for Darkfalcon.

"Temptress." He whispered back.

"How am I a temptress?" she arched a brow. What had she done that was seductive in any way? Though now that she thought about it, she could feel something hard pressed against her between their bodies.

He chuckled. "Well, not including what occurred when you answered the front door earlier, you were previously rubbing your body against mine, jumped into my arms, displayed your stomach and undergarments to me, and are still in my arms, pressed against me, as we speak." He said lowly. "So what else am I to assume you are trying to do but tempt my poor, newly single soul, trying to take advantage of the situation?" he asked.

"I would never." Natsumi gasped going wide eyed, her awkwardness slamming back into her. "You can…put me down now. I think your erection is beginning to make my head get all fuzzy…and didn't you have to text someone?" she rambled on, her face burning and suddenly, she felt her stomach drop. How come Darkfalcon hadn't texted her back yet?

"Right." He said, instantly putting her down, as if he was suddenly realizing something. "Later." He waved, heading back upstairs as he pulled out his phone. He opened up his text messages, quickly responding to CrescentMoon.

_Is it your goal to sexually excite me every night? Because if so, you succeed. Every night…and day._

Sending the text, he went back into Toshiro's room, where all the guys were hanging out. "Dude, I thought you left to get something to drink." Vincent said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did. But I finished it before coming back upstairs." He said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the redhead's room.

Toshiro glanced down and then back to his friend's face. "I never realized going downstairs to get a drink was so…exciting."

"What?" Akito asked, and then glanced down. "Oh, yeah, I caught your sister in a pretty compromising situation. On top of that, the girl I'm texting is pretty naughty, so of course I'm excited."

Toshiro just shook his head, "That girl you got assigned for the school project?"

"Yup."

Haru leaned towards him, looking over Akito's shoulder at the phone. "You got a text message from…CrescentMoon? What the hell does that mean?"

The redhead went slightly wide eyed. "Wait…what?" he asked, something sparking in the back of his mind.

"It's her screen name. We're keeping the whole thing anonymous for now." Akito explained. Then he realized he got a text message, and so moved away from Haru in order to read what she had sent him.

Toshiro stared at Akito, alarms going off. "CrescentMoon?" he asked once more. The dark haired man nodded. The redhead sighed and looked off, well this was bad. Because that was his sister's screen name.

Haru bounced around. "I'm bored!"

Akito just rolled his eyes and focused on his phone.

_I'm glad. I enjoy being the one to make you suffer such wonderful agony. *Love*_

He smirked, quickly replying to her text.

_Uh huh, yeah I feel that love. Yup…but anyways, I'm glad we decided to exchange phone numbers. I think I would have died if I couldn't talk to you for a day._

"So what about Taka?" Vincent asked, seeming to be very interested.

Akito waved his question off. "I dumped her a few days ago." He said, glancing at his phone as he waited for CrescentMoon to text him back.

As if on cue it vibrated and he checked it right then.

_I'd miss you too much. =( This waiting for your reply is already killing me. I can barely stand it. Oh…I ran into 'you know who' and you'll never guess. He broke up with his girlfriend. Is that weird that you AND him both dumbed your bitchy girls? I thought it was funny. But strangely enough, I got really close with him and some…interesting stuff happened. But what's weird is I couldn't stop thinking about you._

He couldn't help but let a small smile come across his face before texting her back.

_You thought about me while you were with your crush? I feel flattered. =) _

"You broke up with Taka?" Toshiro asked, breaking Akito from his blissful thoughts.

Haru snickered. "And I think he really likes his mystery friend."

The redhead shoved Haru aside, giving his friend a hard stare. "But you don't even know who she is."

"So?" Akito frowned. "Why should that matter on whether or not I like her?" he asked his best friend.

"Is she hot?" Vincent asked.

"Dude, surface stuff isn't everything." The ebony haired boy said. Then he smirked. "But yeah, from what I've seen, she is."

Toshiro's eyes got even wider. "What did you see?"

"Just her body. But she was dressed." Akito said. Then he pointed at the redhead. "And before you ask, I'm not showing you the picture. It was meant for my eyes only, and some people here," he glanced at Vincent, "would enjoy it too much."

Vincent huffed. "Whatever. I just have a healthy sexual appetite."

"Uh huh." Akito said, nonplussed.

The senior of the group just glared at his best friend before standing from his spot on the bed. "I'll be right back." He said darkly, walking from the room just as Akito's phone vibrated.

He glanced down, another small smile tugging at his lips.

_I know…I thought that too. I mean…he's hot and all and I think I gave him a hard on accidently. But all I could think about was why you were taking FOREVER to text me back. =) You know how I hate to be kept waiting. Oh by the way my friend says hi and that you look super fine. Don't worry, I told her should couldn't have you cause' you're mine. Hehe._

He quickly replied.

_Sorry it takes me so long to reply sometimes, but you know how it is when you're hanging out with a group of friends. They get in the way sometimes. Tell your friend I say what's up, and that I'm flattered that she thinks I'm hot. And of course you gave him a hard on, you're so hot and alluring, even without trying to be, it'd be difficult for any guy to resist you. XD_

He looked up then, and saw that Haru was on the phone. "Dude, who are you talking to?" he asked, since it was supposed to be a 'guy's night'.

"Tomoyo." He smiled, waving off the look he was getting. "Hey baby." He paused. "Uh huh. So you're bored? You wanna come spend the night with me at Toshiro's?" he asked, trying not to laugh. "No, no. It's me and the guys. Minako's here too. And Toshiro's sister Natsumi. I think Satomi's coming back later. I haven't seen her." He stopped once more. "Sweet. See you in a bit sweetheart." The he hung up. "Ah. Awesome. My lady's coming over."

Akito rolled his eyes and glanced at his phone, wondering what was taking CrescentMoon so long to message him back. Perhaps she was sending him something long. That being enough to lift his hope a bit, he sighed as Vincent suggested they order a skin flick on the DVR.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Natsumi huffed, trying to grab her phone from her brother, though he was holding her back and scrolling through the pictures. His eyes widened when she saw her attempted photos. "Toshiro that's personal!" she screamed.<p>

"Mom told me to check what you've been doing! And it's a good thing! How could you be sending pictures of your body to some guy you don't know? He just wants it because you gave him what he wanted." He glared down at her.

Natsumi fumed. "No he doesn't! And how do you know what he's like?"

"Because …" the redhead stopped, almost uttering the words that would shatter their illusion. "Because he's a guy! And that's what guys do! I would know a lot better than you seeing as I am one."

"GIMME THE PHONE!" she screamed, fighting him back more fiercely as the door opened. Satomi walked in, looking extremely agitated.

"Stop following me!" she yelled behind her. "Why are you even in my house!" she demanded, glaring back at the blonde, who was close on her trail and beaming.

"Because I promised Natsumi and Minako I would stop by to say hi after making sure you got home safely." Kyo said. "Hey guys!" waved at them. Seeing the position that Natsumi and Toshiro were in, he grew curious. "What's going on?"

Natsumi pointed angrily at her brother. "He's stealing my phone and bitching at me because I sent a picture of myself to Darkfalcon! I can do whatever the hell I want! It's not like I was naked!"

"You might as well have been!" he glared down at her.

Satomi walked over and plucked the phone from her elder brother's hand, smirking deviously as she scrolled through it. "Huh. You sure text him a lot. And you give him hard-ons. You guys have some pretty dirty conversations."

Toshiro gasped. "Natsumi! I'm going to kill him!" the redhead flailed, only to be tackled by the youngest.

"No you won't!" she shrieked hitting him over the head, only to be flipped over and held down.

"Be quiet!" he glared and looked up to Satomi. "Now be a good girl and give me the phone."

Satomi's jaw dropped and she threw the phone right at her brother and nailed him in the forehead, which only caused the three siblings to enter Bedroom War Thirty-Eight. "Awesome! Get him Satomi!" Kyo cheered, watching as the three siblings began to fight.

"No! Don't encourage violence Kyo!" Minako wailed, not knowing what to do. Wanting them to stop, she ran from the room, going down the hall and throwing open the redhead's bedroom door, startling the three males inside. "I need help breaking up a fight!" she announced.

They just stared at her, as if they didn't comprehend what she had said. Minako sighed, rolling her eyes. "Toshiro, Satomi, and Natsumi are all fighting in Natsumi's room on the floor, and they won't stop."

Akito stood. "I'll help you." He said, leaving the room. He walked down the hall and into Natsumi's room, staring at the three siblings. Toshiro was pinned to the floor by both of the twins, actually holding his own pretty well. And standing off to the side was Kyo, shouting to Satomi where she should hit the redhead.

Unfazed, Akito walked over and wrapped her arms around Natsumi's waist, picking her up and placing her over his shoulder. "Kyo, a little help here." He said, looking at the blonde. Kyo nodded, stopping his screaming as he walked and picked Satomi up, holding her in his arms before setting her down.

"Now," Akito said, setting Natsumi down. "Why exactly did you guys start fighting this time?"

"He took my phone!" She said pointing at her brother, who was recovering from the floor and dusting himself off. Satomi broke away from Kyo, giving him a warning glance before walking over to her sister and offering her the cell phone.

The elder twin sighed. "Freaks."

Haru and Vincent came in then, looking around at the damage. "Dang." The auburn haired man laughed.

"Oh!" Haru perked up. "Minako, guess what Tomoyo is on her way over and she's not busy."

"Which means." Vincent snickered. "We can have our sex party."

Natsumi's eyes widened and she glared up at Akito. "_What_?"

"Hell the fuck no." Satomi said lowly.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Akito said, and then looked at Vincent. "We're not having a sex party dude, there aren't even enough girls for each of us, even with Tomoyo." He crossed his arms.

"Well, then let's play Truth or Dare."

Satomi smirked. "Queers."

"You guys play truth or dare with each other?" Natsumi arched a delicate brow, glancing up at Vincent as he came beside her, trapping her between him and Akito.

"No, no. It wouldn't be fun without the ladies." He said, tracing his finger down her arm.

Akito rolled his eyes at the auburn haired boy. "That game is stupid." He said.

"Well then let's call Taka. Then we'll have enough girls for the sex party." Vincent said.

"No!" everyone declared at the same time, not wanting to have to endure a night with the brunette girl's attitude.

"And stop touching me you freak. We're not even friends." Natsumi snapped, trying to move away from him only to press against Akito. She blushed and looked up at him, but couldn't wedge out from between the two men without having to touch Vincent. "Sorry."

"No problem." He said, shrugging.

Minako looked around at everyone. "So…when Tomoyo gets here we're playing Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Looks like it." Haru smiled happily. "I think it'll be fun."

Natsumi gasped and lifted her phone up, not caring that she was still sandwiched between the two guys. Darkfalcon was probably upset with her. And after she had made such a big deal of being kept waiting. She read the text again, smiling to herself before she quickly replied.

_Sorry! So so so so sorry! Family drama and now my friends are all up in my room being super annoying. Save me =( Just come and save me._

She sighed, sending the message and replacing her phone back in her pocket. "Kyo, you wanna stay and play? You can spend the night too."

"Yeah." Toshiro nodded, giving the blonde a small smile. "It'll be fun." But then he glanced back over to his sister and Akito, his gaze narrowing from their close proximity. Akito pulled out his phone a few seconds later, smirked, and then sent a text message.

_Tell me where you are, and I will be there in a heartbeat. You can stay at my place. I'll even let you sleep in my bed. =)_

"I'd love too!" Kyo smiled happily.

Vincent made an annoyed sound. "I don't want him to stay, he's lame. I mean look at him, he's dressed like a fucking Jedi." He said, gesturing to the blonde.

Kyo crossed his arms, raising a brow. "Right. So hanging out with three of the hottest girls in the school all the time, one of which has huge breasts, not to mention having keys to their houses and seeing them in some pretty skimpy things a time or two, means I'm lame? Well, if that makes me lame, then it's a good thing I'm not cool." He said. "And don't go bagging on my outfits. At least the entire school knows who I am without me having to be some conceited jackass that no girl can really stand to be around for long periods of time."

Everyone in the room just stared at the blonde, flabbergasted. Even Vincent. "You have to admit, that's a pretty good plan." Akito said.

"I'll say." Toshiro nodded.

"I think you're cool Kyo." Natsumi smiled, pulling out her phone as it vibrated. "And you can sleep in here with us tonight." She said, looking to her text and sighing contently as she responded.

_Only if you're in it. I'd hate for you to leave me all alone after becoming my hero. _

"Awesome." Kyo said, giving the auburn haired boy a smug look.

Just as Natsumi put her phone away, Akito pulled his out, looking at it before typing something.

_Of course I'd be in it. Not only is it my bed, but the hero always gets a treat from the damsel. That's just how it's done._

Natsumi blinked and pulled her phone out, looking at hers, Toshiro watching them intently. There was no way they were that stupid. It was so obvious.

_What could you possibly want from me? =)_

Toshiro walked over to them and plucked both phones from them. "Let's go play truth or dare now. And no phones. So leave them in the room and we'll play downstairs." He told them, walking away.

Both Akito and Natsumi looked horrified. "No! I was talking to someone!" Natsumi panicked.

"I just got a text!" Akito said, equally as panicked.

"Well I think it's a good idea." Kyo said, pulling out his phone and following Toshiro. "We'll all put our phones together while we play, so that we're not distracted."

"No! Bad idea!" Natsumi tried not to let her eyes water from her upset. If she didn't respond, she didn't know what she'd do.

Satomi rolled her eyes and took her phone out, throwing it on the bed where Toshiro placed Akito and Natsumi's. Everyone followed suit and placed their own down just as the doorbell rang, signifying Tomoyo was there. Minako took hold of both twin's hands and pulled them out, Natsumi still yelling obscenities. Toshiro and Kyo walked out as well, being pushed aside by an excited Haru. Vincent followed suit, and when he was alone, Akito quickly picked up his phone and responded to CrescentMoon before running to catch up with everyone, not wanting to get caught.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Four_

-Truth or Dare-

"So what are we playing?" Tomoyo asked as she entered the Sabaku residence. She had long black hair that fell down just past her rear, and light, crystalline eyes. She was dressed in some shorts and a tight V-neck shirt, obviously ready to spend the night with her boyfriend.

"Truth or dare." Haru explained to her, leading her into one of the more casual lounging rooms where everyone was. "Here baby, gimme your stuff and I'll take it upstairs." He held his hands out and she placed her bags and pillow in his arms.

She walked in and smiled at the group waving. "Hey guys." She said, focusing on Akito and growing confused. "Akito how come you look so jittery?"

"I'm expecting an important text message, and some douche decided that our phones have to stay upstairs." The ebony haired boy glared over at Toshiro.

"Whatever. You were acting like a woman. Checking your phone every five seconds for your texts."

Natsumi raised her hand, making the redhead sigh. "What?"

"I have to pee. So…be right back." She said, getting up and running from the room and up the steps.

Satomi stared after her, Kyo sitting extremely close to her side and hovering over her. "Why isn't she using one of the downstairs bathrooms?"

The youngest Sabaku bounded up the steps, and once she was in her room, dove for her bed, digging out her phone from the pile and opening it up, seeing in fact she had a text. Excitement rushed through her and she read it to herself before replying.

_What else would I want from you? A kiss, maybe the ability to cop a feel, something. Lol. Actually, at this point, I would be content just to see your face, hear your voice, and hold you in my arms as we spent the night together._

Natsumi smiled, feeling her heart soar. Knowing her time was sparse she quickly texted him back.

_I would love to see your face and hear your voice. But we talked about this. I don't want us to end…I'm afraid of this changing. But I think soon…I'd even maybe be so bold as to kiss you once we do. Hehe _

After it was sent she hurried back downstairs and returned to the living room. "Okay. Back." She smiled, seeming much better than before.

"Alright. Vincent," Toshiro glanced over to the football player. "Why don't you start us off?"

"Sweet." The auburn haired boy smirked, looking over at the girls. "Natsumi, truth or dare?"

The pink haired girl blinked and shifted uncomfortably. "Dare?"

His smirk widened at his luck. "I dare you to show us your bra." He said, already anticipating the amount of skin he was about to be allowed to see.

"What?" Toshiro went wide eyed. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh relax Toshiro." Natsumi rolled her eyes. "It's just as if I were wearing a swimsuit." She sighed and grabbed the edge of her shirt before pulling it up, revealing her black bra that had pink polka dots scattered across the fabric, as well as showing off her cleavage. Though Toshiro covered his eyes, inwardly groaning.

"Yeah, that's nice." Vincent nodded, staring right at her chest. Akito looked at the sight as well, before standing.

"Be right back." He said, leaving the room. He rushed upstairs, picking up his phone and reading the text that was waiting for him. He smiled, responding quickly so that he wasn't missed downstairs.

_Now I look forward to the day we meet with even more anticipation at the thought of getting to touch my lips to yours. You know, I've been told that I'm an excellent kisser. I could rock your world. =)_

Once it was sent, he went back to the living room, where everyone was waiting to see who Natsumi would pick. "Sorry about that." The ebony haired man said, sitting back down.

"Um…okay. Akito, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She looked around the room and smirked, deciding it was time for payback on her brother. "I dare you to kiss my brother on the lips." She pointed to the redhead with a devious smirk. "And not just a peck."

Tomoyo giggled. "That's kinda hot."

Haru went wide eyed and looked to his lady. "What?"

"What?" she retorted. "I enjoy some yaoi every now and then."

Akito shrugged, not really caring as he looked over at his best friend. He was comfortable enough in his own sexuality to kiss a guy, and it was just a game after all. It wasn't like anybody would broadcast it. What happened in the truth or dare circle, stayed in the truth or dare circle. "Pucker up big boy." he smirked.

Toshiro went wide eyed and leaned back. "Like hell am I going to kiss you when you speak like that, sicko." He glared, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the most traumatic moment of his life. Akito just laughed and waved it off, not caring since he had his lady already. He leaned in and gave Toshiro a long, satisfying kiss before both jerked away and spit. "Men taste horrible!"

"You're telling me." Akito glared, rubbing his tongue with his hand. What he wouldn't give to be making out with his lovely little CrescentMoon right now. Satisfied that he got his friend's germs off his tongue, he sighed. "Toshiro, truth or dare."

"Fuck you man, truth." Toshiro said, crossing his arms.

Natsumi stood and crept across the room. "Sorry, gimme a second." She said, hurrying back up the steps to check her phone to find another message.

_I bet you are. So when do I get to see more of you? After all the more I get the more I may be inclined to show._

She sent the message and then scrolled through her locked pictures, finding one she'd taken for him just the other day so she could send it to him. She'd actually taken off her top and covered her chest with her arm, pushing up her breasts and pulling down her shorts so it looked as if she were fully naked. She sent the picture and once she was sure it sent she ran back down the steps, sliding back in the room and taking her seat, seeing that it as Kyo's turn.

The blonde looked over at Satomi. "Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"No."

He blinked. "Awe come on Satomi, you have to pick something. It's part of the game." He whined, sticking his lower lip out at her.

She crossed her arms defiantly. "No."

"Please?" he asked. "I promise it's not anything bad either way."

"I don't care."

Tomoyo smiled at the pink haired girl and leaned forward. "Come on Satomi. It'll be fun."

Satomi arched a delicate brow and then sighed, shifting her gaze back to Kyo. "Fine. Truth."

He gave her a pleased smile. "Is it true, that you like me, even the teensiest bit?" he asked, holing up his thumb and pointer finger to indicate the small amount.

Her glare turned icy as she stared at him, emitting a dark aura that everyone felt. "…yes…" she ground out, almost incoherently.

Kyo smiled happily, practically radiating sunshine. "Yay!" he bounced. Akito rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat.

"Hold on a sec." he said as he left the room, going to check his phone. Excitement welled up inside him when he saw that he had two text messages from CrescentMoon. He read her words, and then looked at the other one, his eyes widening at the picture as he felt his lower regions stir to what he was seeing. He went to the camera on his phone, before lifting up his shirt, holding the hem in between his teeth. Then he pulled down his pants and boxers a bit, before positioning his phone so that he took a picture of his abs and pelvis, the edge of the picture stopping right before it got to his member. He sent the picture, righting his clothing before texting her.

_There, a little taste of me. If you want to see more, all you have to do is ask. I'm not shy about those things. =) And that picture of you is amazing. You have no idea how turned on I am right now._

Once that was done, he went back into the living room and noticed that it had moved on to be Haru's turn in his absence. And the brunette's gaze zeroed in on his friend. "Akito! Truth or dare!" he proclaimed, calling him out.

"Dare." The ebony haired boy sighed, sitting down.

"I dare you to remove your boxers' right here and give them to a lucky lady!" he snickered. "Or male…whichever way you sway."

Every girl in the room went wide eyed, even Satomi, who was beyond shocked at the dare. Akito deadpanned. "You are such an idiot." He said, dropping his pants and stepping out of them.

Minako covered her face unable to even watch. Natsumi's eyes went even wider, unable to take her gaze off of his pelvis. Tomoyo gasped when he grabbed onto them, her own blue orbs glued. "You're not really doing it are you?"

He looked up at her. "It's a dare, I'm supposed to do it." He said simply.

"Why are you staring?" Haru asked, leaning towards her. Tomoyo pushed his face away, not letting up in her stare.

"Please. Everyone wants a chance to see Akito's…"

"Yeah." Satomi glared at Haru. "So shut up."

Akito smirked, and as he began to lower his boxers, Kyo tackled Satomi, covering her eyes. "No!" the blonde shouted, blocking her vision as Akito took off his boxers.

He straightened, holding his black boxers on his finger. Seeing that Minako was too embarrassed to even look, Satomi's eyes were still covered, he looked over to Tomoyo. Knowing that his friend would flip out if he gave them to her, he tossed them at Natsumi, hitting her in the face.

She fell back, the amount of blood that had just rushed to her head making her black out momentarily. Vincent gasped, "You killed her!"

"Get off me!" Satomi yelled, struggling beneath the blonde senior.

"Not until Akito is covered! I must protect your innocence!" Kyo said, staying firm. Akito rolled his eyes, stepping back into his pants and pulling them up. Seeing that it was safe, Kyo removed his hand from the pink haired girl's face.

Akito walked over to Natsumi, picking the boxers up off of her face as he looked down at her. "Natsumi." He said, tapping her cheek lightly.

Toshiro sighed, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't worry too much. She probably just overheated and fried her circuits."

Tomoyo leaned forward to try and look at her. "Is she okay?"

"I dunno." Akito said, examining her face. "Natsumi." He tried once more, tapping her cheek again.

She groaned, cracking her eyes open and staring up at him. Natsumi blinked and her eyes widened once more, her face turning a dark red. Akito smirked down at her. "You alright?" he asked her.

"…No…" she said softly.

"Do you need some water? An ice pack? Anything?"

Natsumi sighed, closing her eyes. "I need some_thing_ alright." She mumbled, trying to rid the clear and vivid picture of Akito's dick from her mind and just how badly it was affecting every part of her body.

This caused his smirk to widen. "Come on, let me help you up." He said, reaching out and grabbing her hand to help her back into a sitting position. Once she was upright, he dropped his boxers in her lap. "Those are yours by the way." He murmured, before going back to his seat.

She nodded and took them in her grip, placing them in her lap. "Um, I'll be right back." She said, getting up and hurrying from the room and back upstairs. She shut her door and screamed out in pure delight, holding out Akito's boxers. "Oh my God. Oh my God!" She squealed snuggling into the black fabric. "Oh…God." she beamed, exhilaration surging through her body. She had Uchiha Akito's boxers.

Natsumi began to laugh insanely as she nuzzled them, a small blinking red light catching her eye. She glanced up and her eyes widened when she noticed it was her phone. "Darkfalcon!" she gasped and ran over, picking up her phone and opening up the message.

Guilt ripped through her as she read the message and stared at the photo. He was gorgeous, maybe even as gorgeous as Akito. She shivered at the thought and looked from the boxers in her left hand and the phone in her right. She frowned and went over to the closet, stashing the boxers away and walking out to reply to Darkfalcon.

_Hey, sorry. Just crazy time right now. But I'm glad you liked it. I took it just for you. I've actually never done anything like that before. And you have a really amazing body. It's insane because I love talking to you and you're so deep and honest, but you look like you'd be a total ass up front. =) You know being a hottie and all._

She sighed and sent the message, allowing herself some time to breathe. She shouldn't feel bad. It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. She liked both of them, in different ways. And she wasn't technically taken at the moment. She placed her phone down and walked out from her room, taking her time before she got back downstairs to find it was Minako's turn.

"Um," she tapped her chin as she looked around the circle. "Toshiro, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Minako blinked, looking slightly surprised. Then she smiled. "One second." She got up and left then, going into the kitchen. She came back out, holding a bottle of vinegar. "I dare you to drink half of what's left in the bottle." She said, holding it out to him.

The redhead frowned, looking displeased with the task but took it from her nonetheless. He uncapped the bottle and gulped, quickly drinking down the contents as everyone frowned in disgust. "Gross."

"Sorry, it was all I could think of." She said sheepishly, taking her seat.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" an annoyed, older voice said from the doorway, causing all the teens to look over to the elder redhead.

Gaara crossed his arms, looking irritated. "Why the hell are there so many people in my house? And do you know what time it is? Get to bed." He pointed upstairs.

Everyone groaned, but didn't argue with him as they shuffled up the stairs, going into Natsumi's room and getting their phones. The boys turned to leave the room, all except Kyo, who jumped on the bed. Vincent frowned. "You're sleeping in here?"

"Duh, I always sleep in the bed with the girls when we have slumber parties." The blonde said, rolling his eyes as if the answer were obvious.

Natsumi nodded, "Every night."

"Unfortunately." Satomi sighed.

"Satomi, if you don't like it, how come you always sleep in here too?" Minako asked curiously, only making Satomi huff and cross her arms as she looked off.

"Because." She said sharply. "I just do."

"I think it's because she likes to cuddle with me." Kyo smiled, causing Satomi to roll her eyes. Akito just ignored them all, walking out into the hall and reading the text that CrescentMoon had sent him.

_I won't lie, I am a total ass up front. But that's just what people that don't really know me see. If you and I were together right now, I'd be myself with you. =) Oh, and if I don't text you back, it's because I'm asleep. My friends are all ready to head to bed. Bunch of pansies. -.-_

He put his phone in his pocket then, and headed into Toshiro's room to claim his spot for sleeping.

The girls and Kyo all got ready for bed. Tomoyo smiled at the three. "I had a lot of fun tonight guys. Thanks for letting me come over."

Natsumi smiled and shrugged, pulling down her shorts and tossing them aside. "No problem Tomoyo. I didn't know you weren't a frigid bitch like Taka."

The dark haired girl laughed, "Yeah…I know it surprises a lot of people. But she's nice sometimes."

The younger pink haired girl waved her off and went to her closet, getting out some more fluffy pillows and blankets. Satomi and Minako did the same, tossing aside their shorts so they were left in their tank tops and underwear. After all it was just girls, and Kyo.

Natsumi picked up her phone as it vibrated and walked away from the group. She looked down and read the text, smiling a bit. "Hey, I'll be right back. You guys go ahead and get settled in." she said, leaving the room and entering the dark hallway.

Satomi stared after her sister, before taking Kyo's hand and pulling him with her to the bed and getting settled in her usual spot. Everyone else got settled then, leaving space on the edge of the bed for Natsumi whenever she got back.

Over in Toshiro's room, the guys were all ready for bed and in their spots, all only dressed in their boxers. Akito had just put on his spare pair that he'd brought, and was getting situated when his phone began to vibrate. He opened it up and read the text.

_Don't go to sleep on me. =( I'd be so lonely. I left my friends so I could have some private time with you. Sorry I've been so distracted all night. It's just all this crazy crap, it's not you. I was rushing to get my phone as fast as I could._

He quickly composed a reply.

_It's no problem. I was stuck with my friends as well, which is why it took me so long to respond sometimes. If you want me to stay up all night to talk to you I will. =)_

He sent it, before sighing and laying back, wiping his hand down his face.

Toshiro leaned over his friend, arching a curious brow. "Talking to _CrescentMoon_?"

Akito glanced at him. "Yeah."

"Doesn't it ever bother you that you don't even know her name?"

He shrugged. "Kind of. But I'm waiting until she's ready to tell me who she is. And I don't want to freak her out by just telling her my name, so for now we're content to just leave things as they are. Maybe after we've known each other a bit longer we will."

"What if she's pulling an Akito?" Toshiro asked.

"A what?"

The redhead sighed. "What if she's just telling you these things as like an alter ego? She could be completely different than you think. Have you even heard her voice?"

"I do not just tell her things as an alter ego." Akito glared, offended. "Besides, I know she's not different in real life. I can just tell. And whether or not I've heard her voice is not important." He said.

"Oh?" he smirked. "So what would you do if she called? Just accept it like any other call?"

"Duh." The ebony haired boy rolled his eyes.

Toshiro gave him a knowing look, "Uh huh."

Akito's phone vibrated then, much different than her text buzz. Akito looked at it and his eyes widened. "Holy crap!" he said, jumping out of bed. "I gotta take this call." He said, rushing over to the door and leaving the room. He poked his head back in, narrowing his eyes at Toshiro, who was smirking. "Shut up man, I don't wanna hear it." He said, before closing the door to the bedroom. He walked down the hall a ways before answering, a smile already coming to his face.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." He greeted.

"_I'm tired of waiting. And I thought…I might want to hear your voice this time before I went to bed._"

He felt something flutter at the sound of her voice. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. "Well you have an amazing voice." He told her, wandering around the hall upstairs. "It's sounds even better than I imagined it would."

"_Really?_" He heard her laugh. "_I think it's kinda annoying sounding…at least that's what people tell me anyways._"

"Well they're all liars." He smiled at the sound of her laugh. "You have a pretty great laugh as well. I bet it just shocks people when they hear it in person."

He heard it once more, though her voice seemed to somewhat echo. "_Thanks. I was kinda nervous about hearing yours…but of course it sounds as perfect as your texts and your body. Almost too good to be true…_"

"I know what you mean." He sighed. "I still can't believe I was so lucky to get someone as amazing as you for my partner in this project."

"_I know. I was skeptical at first…but thanks to this…I met you, which I don't think I would have had we not been assigned each other. I was actually freaking out because I thought I would get assigned with Rock Ken._" She laughed once more, but he could hear the real nervousness that had penetrated her tone.

Akito snorted. "Well I am definitely not that weirdo. Thank God." He shook his head, even though she couldn't see it. "So, how has your day been?" he asked, actually a little tensely.

"_It was good. I happened upon you know who a couple times, since he's at my house and all,_" there was a pause then. "_I think…it might just be physical attraction. I even tried being bold like you said and well, it was just…I dunno, sexual. If that makes sense. I much more prefer to talk to you. Especially now that I got to hear your voice._"

He couldn't help but feel flattered by her words, and tried not to let it inflate his ego. Key word being 'tried'. "Well, you told me that you've liked this guy most of your life, right?" he asked. "So there must be something more to it besides sexual attraction. I mean, why did you start to like him?"

"_I've known him since I was really little and he always stood up for me when I got picked on. I guess…I just got attached._"

"Hm, well I don't really know what to tell you, because it would be biased." He smirked. "Since I don't really want you to like this guy."

"_Heh, I know you don't. But I would love_ _to know some specifics as to why._"

"I should think the answer is obvious." He said. "I want you all to myself. If things between you and this guy kick off, you'll have less time for me, and then I won't get to try my own methods of wooing you." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"_You want to woo me?_"

"Only if you want to be wooed."

"_That's kinda lame. What girl wants to have to tell a boy to pursue her?_"

"Touché." He said. "Then I shall just continue as I was in my quest to pursue you."

She laughed once more, "_It's nice to be pursued…_"

"I'm glad I could make you happy." Akito smiled. "So, now that we've spoken on the phone, I'm allowed to call you whenever I want, right?" he asked.

"_Sure. I mean, as long as you don't use it to stalk me and find me out._" She snickered.

He laughed. "Hey now, don't go giving me ideas. Although, if I wanted to stalk you and find you out, I'd be a bit more creative than that."

"_Really? Tell me._"

"Ah, ah, ah, if I told you then you'd be able to figure me out." He said. "Besides, you knowing takes the fun out of it."

"_Does not._" She said, sounding as if she was pouting.

A smirk came to his face. "Maybe not for you, but it would lessen my fun."

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeease._" She whined.

"No, I don't think I will." He said. "Besides, the stalking won't come until later in our relationship. So you're safe for now."

She stayed silent for a while. "_Maybe I want you to stalk and find me…_" she said, almost too softly for him to hear.

"Is that so?" he asked her, intrigued. "Well, that bumps my plans up a few weeks."

"_Well…what are you going to do if you come up against your competition_?"

He pondered that for a few seconds. "Nothing. I mean, the guy's too stupid to realize the treasure that's right in front of him. He obviously doesn't deserve you, and so there's no competition to be had." He said with confidence.

"_Yeah…_" she laughed softly, but he could tell it was only halfhearted. "_I really like talking with you…I feel calm and relaxed and like…I could tell you anything._"

"I want you to be able to tell me anything." He said truthfully. "Because I want to be able to tell you anything. I think I'm closer to you than I am my best friend." He chuckled.

He could tell that she was smiling by her tone. "_I feel the same. And you can always tell me anything. I promise I'll always be here for you…no matter what._"

"Same here." He said. Then he let out a sigh. "Well, I wish we could keep talking, but my friends are waiting for me, and yours are probably waiting for you as well. And I promise I'll text you in the morning when I get up."

"_Swear?_"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"_Well goodnight…_"

"Goodnight." he told her, hearing the dial tone shortly after that. He hung up his phone as well, before turning around and heading back towards Toshiro's room. He turned the corner and ran into someone just as they were coming out from one of the spare bathrooms.

He felt small, soft hands steady themselves on his bare chest. "Ow." She groaned out, since it was shadowed and dark in the hallway.

His eyes, already adjusted to the darkness of the hallway, took in the form of Natsumi. "Sorry, it seems we're destined to keep running into each other." he joked.

She visibly tensed, staring wide eyed up at his shadowed face. "Oh sorry Akito." She blushed, thanking god for the darkness. She blinked, feeling his chest a bit more with her hands and lowering down to his boxers. "Are you not wearing a shirt?" she gasped, retracting her hands quickly. "S-sorry." She stuttered, apologizing again.

He smirked. "You know, if you wanted to touch my abs so badly, all you had to do was ask."

"Really?" she asked, her gaze darting up to his.

"Of course." He shrugged, not really caring.

Natsumi tried not to let her inner squealing vocalize. "Isn't…that kind of personal…I mean…I just…" she jumbled on fumbling with her words.

"Natsumi, I've known you over half my life, you can touch my abs whenever you want." He reached out and grabbed her hand, placing it on his six pack.

Oh God. She shivered, swallowing hard as a lump formed in her throat from the amazing feel of his rock hard body. How she wanted to be pressed against it or pinned beneath him. Finally she allowed her touch on him to come from her instead of him holding her hand to him. "They're…really…_really_ sexy." She whispered, sounding absolutely innocent and in awe.

His gaze narrowed slightly, but not noticeably. Her voice sounded a little like CrescentMoon's. He shook his head, knowing that it was impossible. "Thanks." He said, dropping his hand and letting her touch him to her heart's desire. Despite himself, he couldn't help but be turned on by this simple act. "You know, you have pretty sexy legs." He complimented. "I guess I should have noticed sooner, but you were always wearing pants around me." He smirked.

Natsumi moved her hand back, her eyes wide as saucers. She glanced down and finally remembered she'd removed her shorts earlier. "Oh…I…uh. I didn't really like when guys kept hitting on me in middle school…so I pants'd it up."

"Good thing too. I'd have hated to have to beat people up for thinking they had a shot with you." He teased, reaching out and brushing his thumb along her hip over her panties.

"Oh so you're the reason I've never had a guy interested in me? And I thought it was just my lack of allure." She smirked and arched a delicate brow, desperately clinging onto what little self-control she could. His touch shot fire throughout her entire body, exciting her to her peak. How she hated what his little gestures did to her.

"Nah, you have allure." He told her. "Otherwise you wouldn't have given me a hard on earlier." He leaned closer to her face, tilting his head contemplatively. "You know, I never figured you for the naughty type. I must say, it's a pleasant surprise."

She laughed. "Oh don't worry. It's all talk. I'm still pretty inexperienced when it comes to the real deal. I just like to talk big."

"Well, at least you have the right stuff to back up your words." He said, straightening and moving past her, lightly smacking her butt as he did so. "Night Natsumi, see you in the morning." He smirked over his shoulder, disappearing into Toshiro's bedroom.

The pink haired girl stared after him, her eyes wide and a dark red blush on her cheeks. "Oh my God." She breathed out, leaning against the wall. Then her eyes widened, what had she just done? She slid down a bit and slumped. She was so fickle. She'd just told Darkfalcon it was only physical, but when she was around Akito everything in her responded to him.

Almost exactly like it did when she'd talked to Darkfalcon on the phone. She sighed, frowning and walking back to her room. Entering the dark abode, she slid into her bed in her usual spot on the edge beside Kyo, and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. Sensing her inner turmoil, the blonde turned his head and opened his eyes, looking down at her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked softly, so as not to wake the sleeping pink haired girl curled against his other side.

"Akito." She frowned, looking up at him slightly.

"Something happen while you were out in the hall?" he inquired.

She nodded. "He's really…confusing. Like he was saying how he was glad I dressed different so he wouldn't have to beat guys up cause' they thought they were good enough for me. And rubbed my hip and smacked my butt and said I had sexy legs. And told me that I could feel his abs whenever I wanted to…I don't know what to do."

"Feel his abs whenever you want I guess." Kyo shrugged. At the look he received he chuckled. "Maybe Akito is finally beginning to notice you as the wonderful woman you're becoming. I mean, now that he doesn't have Taka following him around, he can do whatever he wants, and isn't hindered by her nasally voice."

"Yeah but now there's Darkfalcon in the picture, which insanely complicates things." She tried to explain.

"But you don't know him as well as you do Akito." The blonde reasoned. "I mean, I'm glad you have someone you can talk to about anything and everything, but you know stuff about Akito that not many people do. Like, his favorite food, movies, hobbies, you know, things like that. Maybe this is your chance to have a relationship with him." he suggested. "Or, he's just shamelessly flirting with you, and this is your chance to enter into a torrid affair with your long time love. Besides, you don't even know who Darkfalcon is, nor he you, so there's nothing wrong with you trying to start something with Akito on the side. If it doesn't work out, then you finally have the question as to whether or not the two of you were meant to be answered. Make sense?"

"Isn't that like…cheating though?" she groaned softly, snuggling into his friendly embrace. "I don't want to be playing two guys."

"It's not cheating if you aren't in a serious relationship with either of them." Kyo said. "Technically, you and Darkfalcon are just friends who send one another naughty pictures and have known each other for a week, and you and Akito are mutual acquaintances that are physically attracted to each other and have known one another almost your entire lives. Maybe you should just let things continue as they are for a while, figure things out and see which one you like more. It couldn't hurt, and that way you're completely sure about which one you want. Because either way, you'll regret not trying to get with Akito when you had the chance, and always wonder what could have been if you had."

"True…" she trailed off, nodding with her new resolve. "Okay. You're right." She smiled snuggling into his side. "Night, night Kyo."

"Night Natty. Sleep tight." He said, turning his head and resting it on Satomi's head, which was on his other shoulder.

Natsumi fell asleep then, just assessing what she had to do to try and be with Akito. Kyo was right, she did like Darkfalcon, a lot, but she would always regret missing this chance with Akito. With that resolve in her mind, she drifted off and fell asleep, ready to take whatever life would throw at her.


	5. Cheerleading Try Outs

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Five_

-Cheerleading Try Outs-

"Oh gosh I'm so nervous." Minako shook her head, running her fingers through her hair in an agitated manner.

Natsumi just smiled at her. "Minako I'm sure you'll do fine." The pink haired girl said, walking beside her friend. Kyo and Satomi followed after them, opposite expressions on their faces.

"Why do you want to be a bitchy cheerleader anyways?" Satomi asked with a sigh.

"Because, if I can become a cheerleader, then I get to go to all of the practices and games for soccer. Therefore, I will get to see Toshiro more, and my chances of getting him to notice me increase." She said, pounding a fist into her open palm.

"I think it's a pretty sound plan." Kyo, who today was dressed as a gangster, smiled.

Both twins glanced at one another and then back to Minako. "Uh…" Natsumi rubbed the back of her head. "Whatever you say Minako."

"Stupid plan." Satomi shook her head and glanced down at her sister's exposed stomach, but mostly to the hem of her pants. "Sumi…why are you wearing boxers?"

The younger twin's eyes widened, and she tried to shove the hem of the boxers under her pants. "I…I don't know what you're talking about!" she blushed a bit, her voice getting higher with her nervousness.

"Bet you haven't washed them, have you Natty?" Kyo asked with a knowing smirk. "Kinky."

"Wh-what?" Natsumi flailed, turning an even darker red. "It's not what you think! I just…I um, couldn't get to my laundry." She nodded.

Satomi arched a curious brow. "When have you ever done laundry in your entire life?"

"I did…that…one time. Remember, with the stuff and the place." She countered.

"And the bullshit, you big fat liar." The elder pointed accusingly at her sister. "You're wearing his boxers like some psycho stalker!"

Natsumi huffed, standing firm. "I am _not_ a psycho!"

"Yeah you are."

"Ladies, ladies," Kyo held up his hands to try and placate them. "We are here to focus on Minako and her tryout." He reminded. "Needless to say, Natty, if you're going to wear Akito's boxers, make sure nobody sees them, especially Akito. That will just ruin your chances."

"Either that or he'd think it's really hot. The idiot's ego _loves_ boosting." Satomi rolled her eyes, sitting down on the second row of the bleachers. "Good luck Minako." She waved as Natsumi and Kyo sat down on either side of her.

"Thanks guys." She said. Just then Taka walked up, standing next to the ebony haired girl.

"I see you actually showed up to the tryouts. I'm surprised." The brunette said.

"Yup! I just thought it would be something fun to do!" Minako smiled, setting her bag down. For the tryouts she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, along with some tennis shoes.

Taka smirked. "Oh it's fun alright, and the attention you get from the guys isn't half bad either." Then her gaze trailed over to Natsumi, and she frowned. "Don't tell me you're trying out as well, because let me just save you some time and tell you that you wouldn't make it. We only accept _normal_ people."

Natsumi stuck her tongue out, leaning back against the third row and propping herself up with her elbows. "Bite me bitch."

"I would, but I don't want to catch whatever disease I'm sure you have." The brunette sneered.

"Ooo, you think of that one all on your own?" the pink haired girl snapped back, her smirk only growing.

"Of course, because unlike some people, I have a life, and don't just sit there trying to come up with completely stupid jabs." She replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have tryouts to run."

Natsumi laughed and shooed her away. "That's right, go fill your life with meaningless tasks to cover your poor wounded ego of being _dumped_ on your ass by Akito."

This caused Taka to bristle. "He didn't dump me, it was mutual."

"Was it?" she arched a delicate brow. "Last time I checked when it was mutual one of the parties didn't cry themselves to sleep."

"Oh, so you're stalking me now?" the brunette raised a brow.

Kyo leaned forward, appearing interested in the conversation. "So, you admit that you have been crying yourself to sleep?" he asked.

Taka's icy blue gaze shot over to him. "Oh shut up Vanilla Ice. Nobody wants to hear you speak."

"I like hearing him speak." Satomi said in her normal monotone.

"Exactly. You are a nobody, and therefore my point is valid." She said.

Kyo bristled at this, his gaze narrowing. "You know what, Satomi is not a nobody. She's a somebody. A wonderful somebody. You're just upset because the stick up your ass drives everyone away, and that Akito's eyes were finally opened to the ugly witch you really are."

"Says the boy who can't even get the girl he likes to return his affections." Taka smirked.

The blonde looked as if he were about to explode, but Satomi reached over and pat his knee, giving him an unreadable look. He crossed his arms but remained silent.

Natsumi just stared at Taka, the humor from her gaze gone. "You know Taka, Akito was telling me how thankful he was to me for pointing out that you're an incorrigible twat." Then she smirked. "While my legs were wrapped around his waist this weekend."

This caused the brunette's eyes to widen, and her gaze shot to Natsumi. "What?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

The pink haired girl's haughty look only grew. "Oh yeah. He was over at my house this weekend. In fact…Akito, Haru, Vincent, _and_ Tomoyo were over." She sighed, still smiling. "It was really fun, but Akito and I were alone…a lot, and not to mention I got a token from our…_activities_." She stood and pulled up the hem of Akito's black boxers.

Taka's blue eyes widened even more. "_What_?" she shrieked, getting everyone's attention. Even the guys on the soccer field who were busy practicing. She turned on her heel then, stomping down the bleachers towards the cheerleading squad and stopping before Tomoyo. "Is it true?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The dark haired girl blinked, looking confused. "Is what true?"

"Did you go to that freak's house over the weekend with Akito? And spend the night?" the brunette asked, pointing back towards Natsumi.

Tomoyo leaned to the side, seeing where her friend was pointing. "Oh yeah." She smiled. "Haru called me and asked if I wanted to spend the night with him at Toshiro's. So I came over and it was really, really fun." The girl beamed, not catching the brunette's stewing. "And then Satomi, Minako, Natsumi and I went to sleep in Natsumi's room with Kyo. We had a pillow fight while we were waiting for Natsumi to come back from wherever she was after that."

Taka blinked, taking in all this new information. "You all…slept with Kyo? While Natsumi was gone off with Akito?"

"Yup!" she nodded, still not catching onto where this was going. Taka let out an infuriated yell, not believing that this was happening to her.

"Everyone who is trying out, stand over there!" she ordered, pointing to a spot on the field. Taking this as her cue, Minako looked at her friends.

"Wish me luck!" the ebony haired girl said, heading down to do the tryouts.

Kyo sighed. "You just had to show Taka the boxers, didn't you?" he asked Natsumi. "You realize that now Akito's going to find out, right? As well as the entire school."

Natsumi waved after Minako before shifting her gaze to her best guy friend. "Please Kyo," she rolled her eyes. "That was such a blow to her ego, she wouldn't want _anyone_ to know."

Satomi shrugged. "Could go either way." Then she clapped her hands a couple times. "Go Minako! Remember the high kick!"

"Okay!" she called as she joined the other girls.

Taka clasped her hands behind her back, and began to bark orders to the contestants, giving them different kinds of moves she wanted them to do as she walked amongst them, examining their form while her two co-captains took down notes about what they thought.

Minako was smiling the whole time, feeling really good about her tryout. She'd been practicing all week for this, there was no way she wouldn't make the squad. This was her chance to get Toshiro to notice her, and she wasn't going to let it pass her by. She did every move that Taka ordered them to do with precision and ease, thankful for her natural flexibility.

When it was all over, Minako and just a handful of other girls were left. "Okay, it looks like you are the ones who made the team." Taka said. "So congratulations."

"Yay!" Minako clapped. Tomoyo came over to her then, smiling at her friend.

"That was really good Minako. I think you're going to really like being a cheerleader." She said.

"Thanks." Minako said. "I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to show off my high kick though. It's pretty good." She nodded.

This grabbed the other girl's attention. "Really? Show me!" she said.

She nodded, moving backwards a bit. "Ready? Okay!" she did the normal thing, clapping her hands together. Tomoyo's eyes widened then, as Taka began to walk towards them, but before she could get out a warning, Minako lifted her leg in a kick, nailing the brunette square in the face. Feeling the impact on her foot, Minako gasped, turning to see Taka flat on her back, gripping her bleeding nose. Everyone else was just staring at them in shock, even the soccer team had stopped practicing to watch the scene.

"Oh my God! Taka, I'm so sorry!" she said, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Fuck yes!" Natsumi cheered from the stands, on her feet with her hands in the air. Satomi stood as well, clapping loudly, a devious smirk on her face.

Toshiro walked over to the group, the soccer ball in his hands, staring up at his sisters and then to Minako and the fallen captain. "Holy crap Minako, you nailed her in the face." He laughed. Akito came over as well, smirking.

"Nice." He said.

Minako's face darkened from shame and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, stooping to help Taka up. The other girl hit away her hands, getting up on her own as she pinched her nose to try and halt the blood flow.

"Are you out of your mind?" she yelled in her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." The ebony haired girl said softly, beginning to fidget.

Taka's glare only increased. "Accident my ass! Watch what you're doing next time you big idiot!" She yelled, lowering her hand and carefully touching her nose to try and see the extent of the damage that had been done, wincing a bit.

"So…I guess I'll see you next practice?" Minako asked.

The brunette's gaze shifted back over to her. "Oh, there won't be a next time." She snorted, only causing her to wince even more at the action.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"You must be delusional to think that I'd let someone as clumsy and uncoordinated as you on my cheer squad." She said. "There is no way in hell. You'll just ruin everything and wind up hurting someone else." She sneered.

Seeing the tears coming to the ebony haired girl's eyes, Akito decided to speak up. "Oh come on Taka, it's not like she kicked you on purpose." He said. Taka glared at him, pointing a finger in his face.

"Don't talk to me you bastard. I know you and Natsumi had sex over the weekend, and I saw your boxers on her skinny-assed waist to prove it!" she shouted, making everyone's eyes widen.

Toshiro frowned, his amused grin gone from his expression, a now hard glare set on Akito. "_What_?" he seethed.

The ebony haired boy held his hands up innocently. "We didn't have sex, I swear." He told the redhead. "You know I'd never do that to you."

"Do I?" the redhead yelled punching his friend hard in the arm. "I actually believe you would." He growled.

"Dude, really?" Akito asked, rubbing his arm. "I promise, nothing like that happened."

Up on the bleachers, Natsumi leaned a bit forward and went wide eyed. "Uh oh. Looks like her ego wasn't _that_ wounded. Kyo! Exit maneuver eighty-nine!" the younger twin declared, pointing her finger in the air.

The blonde was up in a second and grabbed Satomi around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder as she let out a yell of protest. "Release me Kyo!"

Natsumi and Kyo ran for the edge and jumped off the side, landing perfectly and taking off towards the school. Seeing her friend's escaping, Minako took off after them, not wanting to be left with them in her humiliation.

Akito watched them leave, before looking back at his friend. "Toshiro, seriously, nothing happened. I ran into her in the hallway after I got off the phone with you know who, and that's it." He said honestly.

"Nyaaah!" Toshiro held up his hand in a silencing manner, walking away from his best friend and shouting out drills for the rest of the team to run.

Tomoyo stared after him and then looked back to Akito. "You know who?"

"My pen pal from our assignment last week." He said, before running off after his friend to finish their team's practice.

Taka just glared after him. "When I get my nose fixed, that pink haired bitch is dead." She muttered, walking off towards the school. "Dead!" she shouted to nobody in particular.

Tomoyo groaned and followed after her. She could tell this was only going to escalate to DEFCON one.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, everyone in the school thought that he and Natsumi had had sex the night he'd stayed at Toshiro's house. Apparently she was wearing his boxers. He shook his head at that thought. Odd. On top of all this, the whole school also thought that Kyo had a harem, which consisted of Natsumi, Satomi, Minako, and Tomoyo. They were calling him the luckiest guy in the school.<p>

Haru had been devastated upon hearing this rumor, but Tomoyo had quickly allayed his fears, telling him it wasn't true. Once she told him that Taka was the one who had started both rumors, he knew them to be false, and his happiness was restored once more.

Walking down the hallway now, Akito ignored the looks he was receiving. Jealous ones from the girls who wished they had been in Natsumi's place, and encouraging ones from the guys. He was worried about the rate information travelled around here. Especially false information.

But he didn't really care about that. Right now, he was on a mission to find a certain pink haired girl, and ask her why Taka believed that they had slept together. If anyone knew the truth on how that rumor had been started, it was Natsumi. He was sure of it.

He rounded the corner, and spotted her at her locker. He walked over to her and leaned against the locker next to hers. "So, apparently you and I had sex that night I was at your house." He stated, crossing his arms. "Any idea how that rumor started?" he raised a brow.

"Yup." She said, slamming her locker closed and shouldering her messenger bag as she began to walk off.

He followed after her. "Care to tell me how?" he asked, walking alongside her down the hall.

She sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Well, I think I deserve to know." He said. "Considering the fact that you're wearing my boxers and all." He smirked, reaching out and snapping the exposed cloth material against her hip.

Natsumi yelped, a dark red covering her cheeks as she moved away from him, trying to hide the fabric once more. "I just ran out of panties is all and they _happened_ to be there." She lied, trying not to hyperventilate now that he'd unleashed the small floodgates she'd been holding closed.

"Really?" he raised a brow, seeming intrigued. "Because as far as I knew, you have a maid that does those kinds of things every week." His smirk widened. "Not to mention that my boxers are dirty as well. Since I was wearing them."

"What_ever_. Details. God." She hurried ahead of him, trying to reach the door before he could stop her again. But of course, she wasn't so lucky. Just as she grabbed the handle, Akito pulled it closed, moving between her and the exit.

"Well, I'm really interested to hear the details of our," he placed his hands on her hips and brought her against him, "tryst." He said, cocking his head to the side a bit.

Her heart stopped for at least five seconds before jumpstarting again and causing her face to turn a darker shade of red. "I didn't mean to start it…" she whispered, feeling everything about his body since their fronts were pressed into one another. "I just…" Natsumi breathed out, her mouth dry. Oh god, damn hormonal delusions of his sweaty body pounding against hers.

He leaned closer to her face, trying to hear her. "Just…what?" he asked softly.

"I just…she was pissing me off…" she tried not to moan. Why the hell did his body have to feel so damn amazing? "And so…I told her a few…minor details that had occurred that night, and one thing led to another and she thought…you know, we had sex." She peeped out the last part, shrinking down a bit from her embarrassment.

He straightened then. "Well, as long as you're okay with the rumor, I don't really care." He told her, absentmindedly rubbing her hips with his thumbs. "But you should explain to Toshiro how it happened, before he finds the time to beat me up for tainting you." The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile.

"Hey! I'm not tainted." She huffed, glaring up at him. "You're actually the only guy who's ever touched me so inappropriately." Natsumi grumbled, looking off. Her eyes widened then, "Not that I don't like it. I do. I mean I love it…I mean!" she yelled and slapped her hands over her cheeks, trying to hide the darkening blush and her embarrassed façade.

"Good." Akito said, looking pleased. "Because I like touching you. It makes that cute little blush come to your face." He lifted his hand stroked a small section of her cheek that she hadn't covered. Then he moved out of the way so that she could leave. "See you later Natsumi." He said, smacking her rear before walking off down the hall.

Natsumi stared after him, swallowing hard as she tried to catch her breath. She leaned against the door and groaned. She pushed the door open and tried to shake all her body's hype. She pulled out her phone and did what she always did to ease her inner turmoil. She texted Darkfalcon.

_I don't know what to do. =( Call me. _


	6. Revenge Never Tasted So Good

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Six_

-Revenge Never Tasted so Good-

Minako's eyes widened, and she could feel her heart rate begin to pick up as the soccer field slowly came into view down the hallway towards the outside. "I can't go back out there. This is a bad idea." She said, shaking her head, though she continued to walk between her two pink haired best friends.

"Please." Satomi smirked.

Natsumi nodded. "This is a marvelous idea."

"I'll say." Kyo said, staring at Satomi's rear as he walked beside Minako.

Natsumi and Satomi were both dressed in their school's semi-slutty cheerleading uniforms. The skirts barely covered the essentials, ending just before you could see their behinds. Though, just in case, they had spankies on under their black pleated skirts. Their midriffs were showing, the top tying around their necks and clinging to them tightly, showing off their school colors of red, black, and white.

"It's time someone brought that bitch down to earth." Natsumi formed a fist and pushed open the door.

Minako flailed after them, only growing more worried. "But I didn't even know you guys knew how to be cheerleaders."

"Our mother had us in this 'phase'." Satomi explained with a sigh, glancing at her sister. Her hair was braided back to keep it from her face and Natsumi had clipped up her own.

On the field, the soccer team was practicing once more, along with the football team since it was getting close to the start of the season. Toshiro made a shot for the goal and it sailed straight in without the goalie even moving, since his gaze was fixated somewhere else. The redhead walked up to him and smacked him over the head. "Dante, what the hell? What are you-" he followed the stare and went wide eyed, his jaw dropping. "Oh. My. God."

"You can say that again." Akito said, staring at the twins, but mostly Natsumi. He knew she was hot, but not _that_ hot. Her body was perfect. Probably even better looking than CrescentMoon's, if he dared go that far.

"Holy shit." Vincent said from beside them, having pulled away from his football practice. "I think I just jizzed in my pants."

Haru was on the other side of Akito. "Toshiro…your sister's are smokin' hot. Look at those bodies. To be in a three way with those twins." He shivered, all thoughts of Tomoyo gone for a millisecond.

"Well, I'm leaving practice early." Akito announced, already walking in the twins' direction.

"Hey!" Toshiro glared after him. "Get your ass back here!"

Haru followed after him, as did Vincent, all eager to find out why this transformation had occurred.

Back over where the cheerleaders were, Taka was not taking this new 'transformation' very well. "And just why are the two of you dressed like that? Your lives aren't so pathetic that you're trying to be like me, are they?" she asked haughtily, crossing her arms.

Natsumi walked up to her, their standoff beginning, their noses almost touching. Everyone could feel the animosity between the two. "Are you really that stupid? Or just blind? What does it look like tramp? We're trying out for the squad. And I'm going for captain."

The brunette snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please, like you could make captain. That is something that's decided at the beginning of the year and non-negotiable." She told her. "On top of that, I highly doubt you're good enough to make the squad in the first place."

"Actually, I checked and the coach can decide whoever she wants. And I talked to her this morning. She thinks it's a great idea for a little competition." Natsumi said, glancing over at the hulky woman who was sitting under an umbrella in a lawn chair on the side lines. "Right Glenda?"

"Right." She nodded, lifting her glass that was filled with iced tea. "Just shut your trap Taka and let them try out. We could use some new blood. And if you're so damn good, you've nothing to worry about."

The pink haired girl met Taka's blue glare with a haughty jade. "Better watch yourself, slut." Natsumi warned, shifting her eyes to the crowd that had begun to clot around the edges of their training field. She walked away from Taka then, since the brunette would be demonstrating first, and stopped in front of Akito. "You look surprised." She smirked, wondering how she could be so bold in such a revealing outfit, but it somehow made her feel more powerful.

"Of course I'm surprised." He said, visibly taking in her exposed form. "I didn't know you were interested in this kind of thing." He reached out and plucked at the hem of her uniform, right between her breasts.

She set her hands on her hips, a devious smirk on her face. "I'm not really. But I am into nailing Taka into the ground. Plus, I look superhot in this outfit."

"Yes you do." he smirked, letting his finger trail down her flat stomach. "So, so hot." His hand fell to his side. Natsumi took a step closer, staring up into his green depths.

"Try not to drool, big boy." she smirked, brushing her hand against his pelvis before walking off and trying not to freak out or allow him to see the enormous pink blush that had streaked across her face. Guys liked bold, right? At least Darkfalcon did, and she assumed it was a bit of a turn on for all guys.

Taka was glaring hatefully at Natsumi now, having seen the entire exchange between her and her ex. Huffing, she walked to a clear space on the field, two other girls with her to help her in her routine. Everyone watched, only mildly impressed. It wasn't that it wasn't good, but it was all stuff they had seen before. Just the basic things that were usually in their routines. She finished her performance with a haughty smirk, confident that she was going to win. "Beat that." She said lowly to Natsumi, walking over to stand next to Akito, who just rolled his eyes and ignored her, keeping his gaze on Natsumi.

Said girl just shook her head and glanced over to her sister and Kyo. "Ready?

"Of course." Satomi said, walking past Taka. "Suck this bitch." She smirked and went over to her sister, with Kyo following obediently in his own matching attire. The coach sat up, seeming interested upon Kyo's approach. He took the space between the two girls, who looked to one another before beginning.

At first it was standard, the clapping and chanting, until the moves they started to do where much more complex than anything the team had tried. Especially since Natsumi and Satomi moved almost perfectly in sync with one another, and had a flexibility that was renowned. After a few round offs and kicks Satomi moved beside Kyo and joined their hands, allowing Natsumi to place her foot in the hold and be launched in the air.

"Oh my God." The coach gasped, watching Natsumi twirl and flip in the air more times than she'd ever seen done, and that high. She fell then, and with amazing ease, Kyo and Satomi caught her and she flipped back up, landing in a splits.

Glenda clapped her large hands loudly, as did all the other cheerleaders and the crowd that had gathered around them. Minako shoved her way through the crowd, hugging her two friends around their necks. "That was awesome guys!" she smiled happily.

"Thanks." The twins said in unison, hugging her back.

"That was simply amazing." The coach smiled, walking up to them in her sweat suit. "I want you two on the team! No, we need you. I can't believe you've never tried out before!"

"Cause…we hate you?" Satomi blinked, only making the hefty woman laugh louder, as if it were a joke. She opened her mouth once more to clarify, but Kyo's hand clamped over it before she could get out a peep.

"Best to just let her be ignorant dear." He said.

Taka pouted, stepping forward. "I'm still the team captain, right?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Glenda glanced to the brunette and burst into laughter again. "Oh sweetie. You have to think about what's best for the team." She explained.

"And it looks like _I'm _what's best to for the team." Natsumi smirked, the little halo over her head turning into devilish horns.

"But she doesn't know the first thing about being captain!" the brunette shouted, stomping her fist and acting like a child. "Or about leading the squad!"

"How do you know that Taka?" Glenda asked, arching a delicate brow. "I've been faxed both their experience from their mother, and they went to one of the most exclusive camps. The only thing she lacks that you have is being a whiny little bitch. So take a seat and calm down before I kick you off." She threatened.

"But…I…they…" she said, looking around at everyone. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed, stomping her foot once more before storming off.

Akito smirked, looking at Natsumi. "Nice job." He complimented. "I don't think she's thrown a fit that big since I dumped her."

Natsumi glanced over at Akito, a small smirk forming on her face. She had to admit, Minako had been right. She _really_ liked the attention she got from Akito when she was a cheerleader. Vincent sighed, and moved from Akito's side and followed after his brunette friend, whose world just seemed to be falling around her.

"Now. I have my twins." Glenda clapped and focused on Kyo. "Blondie. I want you as well, you were marvelous!"

"Really?" Kyo asked, perking up. "Awesome!" he picked Satomi up then, hugging her to him as he twirled in a small circle. "Now we have matching outfits Tomi!" he smiled brightly. "And we can hang out more!"

"What?" she yelled, looking angry. "No!" she tried to pull away from him. "You can't let him join!"

"Done and done. And your friend can join too." Glenda said happily, gesturing to Minako and walking off. "Practice is over for the day." She ordered and went to grab her bag of treats.

Natsumi smiled. "Sweet." She said and did an about face, sauntering off, adding a nice swing to her hips since she knew Akito was staring after her.

Not wanting her to leave his sights, Akito followed her, running a bit to catch up to her. When he was by her side, he slowed his run to a walk. "So, you're the captain of the cheerleaders now. How do you feel?" he asked, raising a brow as he looked down at her, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I feel no different. Just glad I could help Minako out since Taka was such a bitch to her." She shrugged, keeping her cool. She found she was beginning to get much better at relaxing around him instead of freaking out. "Now I have to dress like a slut though." She pouted, resting her hands on her hips.

"Oh I don't think anybody minds." He smiled. "Especially not me."

She glanced at him, smirking deviously. "And why's that?"

"Why else?" he asked, returning her smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. "So I can look at you."

She blushed, now awkwardly pressed against him as they walked into the gym from the outside. "You sure suddenly got all expressive with watching me and touching me." She laughed.

"Nah, I've always watched you." He shrugged. "You just never noticed."

"I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if you were staring at me." Natsumi protested. "And how come you're all over me?" she glared slightly, something twisting inside her. "Is it because I'm now a cheerleader and it fits into your perfect stereotypical reign?" she pulled away from him then, her body language changing drastically from how she had flaunted it before, to nervous and afraid.

He blinked, stopping in his tracks. "No." was all he said, his expression turning into a confused frown.

"Well then why?" she demanded, keeping her hard gaze. "It doesn't make any sense for you to all of a sudden take some kind of physical interest in me."

"I'm not sure." He said, still frowning. "But if you don't want my attention, then I'll leave you alone."

Natsumi yelled out in frustration. "God I hate when you answer stuff like that!" she huffed, turning her back to him and stomping off. "It's so freaking annoying, and it's not an answer, it's just crazy gibberish you sprout out to avoid telling the truth!"

"Is not!" He pouted as he followed after her, even though he knew she spoke the truth. "I answered honestly. I don't know. What, you want me to make something up like how your suddenly blossoming beauty has caught my eye, and I just can't stop staring at you?" he asked.

"No!" she stopped and faced him again. "I understand the not knowing part. It's the end part that's stupid. What do you take me for? Some kind of idiot?" she sent her hands on her hips then and mimicked him in an annoying monotone voice. "_If you don't want my attention, I'll leave you alone_."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air. "I was just being polite." He placed his hands on his hips then.

"No!" she scolded as if speaking to a bad dog. "No. No. No. No. No! That is not polite. That's manipulative and conniving and half assed." Natsumi walked up to him fully then, facing him head on as she mimicked him once more. "_If you don't want my attention, I'll leave you alone._"

Then she changed to a much higher voice. "Oh no! I love the attention! Please shower me with more! I can't bear to be without your touch."

"_Oh ho ho. Well in that case, I'd love to touch you more and feel free to touch my abs and rub all up them! You can even do your laundry on them like old times, cause' they're soooooo nice._" Natsumi ran her hands all over her stomach as if she had male abs.

"Oh gawd could I?" she said in her higher voice. "You're just so delicious, I wanna be pressed up against you. Please! Take me now!"

"_Oh baby, you know I'd rock your world and treat you so delicate, like a precious flower and make love so tenderly to you that you wouldn't be able to ever house another man inside you again_." She said in her manly voice, not catching she'd said something Darkfalcon had said to her before.

Natsumi crossed her arms then, glaring at him speaking in her normal voice then. "_That's_ how you envisioned that conversation."

He just stared at her, as if he was in awe. Then a smile slowly crept across his face, and he burst into laughter, holding his stomach from the sheer force of his merriment. Gasping for a breath, he let it die down enough so that he could speak. "Not exactly, but I find your interpretation to be quite comical." Then he sobered slightly. "But seriously, I do not, nor have I ever thought that you were an idiot in any way. I just…don't know what to think of you." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah well," Natsumi sighed. "You're fat." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirked. "You're cute." He teased, pinching her cheek lightly.

She stared at him, puffing her cheeks out only making him smile more. "Are you aggressive in bed?" she asked bluntly, keeping her eyes locked with his own.

"Aggressive how?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Aggressive as in forceful, domineering, controlling…?"

"I guess so. I dunno you smack my butt a lot." She blinked, lowering her gaze to his lips, suddenly overwhelmed with the want to kiss him and feel his mouth pressed against her own.

Akito blinked, before smirking slightly. "Well, I've never been one to spank someone while in the act, unless asked." He said. "For the most part, I make sure that my partner is pleasured thoroughly before myself."

Her face fell and she sighed, thinking about his other 'partners'. "Yeah…well I'm going to go ahead and go now. I wanna go home. So…" she pulled away from him. "I guess I'll see you later." She said quickly, running off into the girl's locker room.

He sighed, confused by her odd behavior. What was with her lately? She was being weirder than normal. Shaking his head and not wanting to think of it any longer, since he avoided anything that had to do with complicated feelings, he went into the boy's locker room and showered before getting dressed.

As he was pulling on his jeans, Toshiro came out from the showers, opening his locker and beginning to get dressed as well. "Hey, how did the rest of practice go?" he asked, looking sideways at his friend.

"You would know if you were there instead of fornicating with my sister." He said sharply, not even looking to his friend as he dropped the towel and pulled on his boxers as well as his pants.

"I was not fornicating with her." Akito rolled his eyes, taking out his deodorant and putting some on. "I was watching her bring Taka down, which was awesome, by the way."

The redhead sighed. "I'm well aware of my sister's physical abilities and how good they are. You'd be surprised. I can tell you how good Natsumi is at soccer and Satomi is in volleyball."

"Hn." He took out his black V-neck and pulled it on. "So do you still want me to come over tonight?" he asked, sitting down and pulling on his socks. "Or are you gonna keep acting weird?"

"As long as you stop fondling my sister, I don't see a problem." Toshiro glanced over to him finally, pulling on his white tee and then gathering the rest of his things and shoving them in his duffle bag.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, pulling on his shoes. "I highly doubt that will be a problem." He grabbed his bag, shouldering it as he stood.

They left then, walking out to the parking lot together. "I think Kyo is coming over as well. But he'll mostly stay with Satomi and Natsumi."

"I think it's weird that your father allows that." Akito said. "I mean, who's to say that he doesn't do stuff with either of them." He shrugged. "Just saying."

"He was uncomfortable with it at first. But if he did anything with Natsumi she'd be really clingy with him and the like. And Satomi is just plain mean to him." the elder boy explained. "So I think he's pretty assured that nothing happens."

"Huh." He said, stopping before his car, which was parked next to Toshiro's. He smirked as he took out his keys. "Wanna race to your house?" he asked deviously.

Toshiro returned the gesture and threw his things in the back seat of his Audi. "You really think you can beat me pretty boy?" he asked, sliding into the front seat and starting his car.

Akito did the same, his window rolled down so that he could still communicate with his friend. "Of course I can beat you jerk face." He said, backing his Camero out of its space. He pulled out onto the street slowly, allowing Toshiro to pull up next to him at the light, so that their race could officially begin. Both revved their engines, waiting for the lights to change.

They did, and the two sped forward, ignoring the speed limit signs and the other people on the road as they weaved their way in and out of the traffic. Toshiro took the lead, as Akito had gotten boxed in by a couple of old people. Hitting his wheel in frustration as he saw his friend's smirk in his rearview mirror, Akito frowned, looking around for another opportunity to get ahead.

When he saw that the light had turned red, stopping Toshiro in his tracks, Akito quickly cut the people in the right lane off as he swerved through the parking lot, turning and taking the lead once more. Smirking in triumph, he lost sight of his friend at the light. He continued to speed towards the Sabaku house, his façade turning to one of shock as Toshiro pulled up at the same time he did, having come from the opposite direction.

Akito turned off his engine, getting out of his car. "How the hell did you do that? I was winning." He pouted, popping his trunk to get his bag.

"Skill my friend. Pure skill." He snickered, grabbing his bag and walking in with him.

"Whatever." Akito said as they went upstairs. Tossing his bag at the foot of the bed, he pulled out his phone, checking it to see if CrescentMoon had texted him. Not seeing one, he decided to text her.

_Why do girls insist on confusing men? Do you all take some kind of pleasure out of watching us squirm? 0.o_

He sent it then, before putting his phone away. His brow creased at the look he was receiving from the redhead. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just obsessed with this mystery girl of yours." He shrugged, sitting down on one of the couches in his massive room. "I wonder if you'd be so head over heels if you knew who she really was."

Before he couple reply he felt his phone vibrate and opened it to check the message.

_Mhmm. Sorry to say sweetheart but we love a good old mind fuck. =)_

He smirked, quickly replying.

_Well that sucks. I guess that means I'm screwed. =(_

He looked back at Toshiro as he put his phone away. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "It shouldn't matter who she is, so long as I know the real her. Besides, I already know she's hot, so I'm not worried about physical appearances, if that's what you mean."

"What if she was someone you already knew?" the redhead arched a curious brow.

Akito's phone buzzed once more.

_Awww, I thought you liked being screwed by me. ;]_

"So what? It would just be a bonus, right? I mean, at least this way I'm getting to know her better than I did in person." He shrugged before replying.

_Only on occasion, and when you're being nice ;P _

"Besides," the ebony haired boy said as he sat down on the couch, "I genuinely like her. I mean, it's different, than when I was with other girls."

"How is it different?" Toshiro asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can tell her anything." He explained. "I can talk to her about anything and nothing, and she's still happy to hear my voice. When I tell her about my faults and insecurities, she doesn't judge me. She understands me like nobody else does." He smiled slightly then. "With her, our relationship isn't physical, or for convenience. It's real. And it confuses the hell out of me."

Toshiro glanced down, hearing the phone once more and rolled his eyes. Akito simply laughed and opened it up.

_I'm always nice to you. Hehe, well I'm sweaty so I'm going to SHOWER. Don't get too excited just cause' I'll be all alone in a steamy shower with nothing on. Text you when I'm out._

He sighed as he replied.

_Tease_.

"I do wish I knew who she was though." He confessed. "It would be nice, to be able to call her by her real name, see her face, hear her laugh in person instead of over the phone. It just sucks."

"Oh but you have." The redhead smirked.

This only confused Akito more. "What do you mean?" he asked, and then something clicked, and he sat forward on the couch, so that he was on the edge. "Do you know who CrescentMoon is?" he inquired eagerly.

He nodded. "I've known since you told me the screen name."

Akito sat there, staring at the redhead for a few seconds. "And you didn't think to tell me who she was?"

"You didn't ask."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, who is she?"

Toshiro shook his head but stood, "Are you sure you want to know? It's going to shatter your illusion."

"Yes I'm sure I want to know, and I highly doubt it will shatter my illusion." He said, trying not to become impatient with his friend.

"Alright then." He said before heading to the door. "I'll be right back."

Akito sighed. What was he doing? Could he not just say, 'CrescentMoon is so and so'? Did he really have to drag this out and be all mysterious? Because it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

He returned soon after, holding a cell phone. "Well it looks like…girls like to mind fuck and you're getting screwed and she says you like it anyways…" Toshiro read from the screen and then tossed the device over to Akito, who caught it in his hands.

"What?" he asked in confusion, reading the very conversation he had just had with CrescentMoon. He examined the phone, knowing that it looked familiar, but unable to place it. Frowning slightly, he pressed the End button, exiting out of the text messages to see if he could figure out whose phone it was. His eyes widened when he saw the background picture. It was Natsumi and Kyo, both had their cheeks pressed together to get into the frame and held each hand up, making a V with their fingers, sticking their tongues out in between. He blinked.

"No way." He said, unable to process this new information. "No. Fucking. Way."

Toshiro laughed. "Yes fucking way." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your pen pal, CrescentMoon, is Natsumi."

Akito just continued to sit there and stare at Natsumi's face on her phone. He still couldn't believe it, but it was beginning to make sense. How he had thought that her body was similar to the one in the pictures he'd received, because it was the same, only so much better in person. Some of the things she said through messenger that coincided with what had happened at school. Especially the last time he had spent the night. He didn't know how he had been so blind as to not realize that every time she left the room, it was to text him, and that was why she didn't mind that it had taken him so long to reply as well. Or when they had collided in the hall after he had just spoken to her on the phone. Some of the strange things she said made sense now too, seeing as how she repeated some of the things he had said to her as Darkfalcon, such as how he would make love to her, or the advice he had given her to get the attention of the guy she liked.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, standing from the couch. _He_ was the guy that she liked! He recalled her talking about him, repeating some of the things he had done, asking for his advice. God he was such an idiot. Why had he not seen all of this sooner? "I'm such an idiot." He stated, looking to his friend with an awestricken face.

"No argument there." Toshiro said, having simply sat there watching the entire inner debate of his best friend.

The ebony haired boy sat back down slowly. "What am I supposed to do now?"

The redhead shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well you're a bunch of help." He glared lightly before standing once more. "I'm going to go put her phone back before she gets out of the shower." He stated, leaving the room and going down the hall. Entering Natsumi's bedroom, he looked around before walking over and setting her phone on the edge of her desk, where he figured she would have left it.

As he was leaving the room he paused, looking around and taking it in. There was so much of her here, he could see both Natsumi's personality and CrescentMoon's in the room. He shook his head. No, they were the same person. They were Natsumi, and she was his. She was the one that he wanted, and the one that he would have, one way or another.

He was about to turn to leave when he heard the bathroom door open and Natsumi walked out from her steamy bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, her set hair falling around her face. She shut the door and then froze, staring at Akito. She blinked, "Um…why are you in my room?" she asked, a pink blush already spreading across her face.

A small shudder went through him at the sound of her voice. He could hear the similarities clearly now, and he had to admit, it was nice. Not to mention the fact that he had to fight his body's urge to divest her of her towel and ravish her as he had promised he'd do upon meeting her. That would just freak her out. Suddenly he remembered that she had asked him a question, and so quickly thought of something, though he was at a loss for words at finally being in the presence of his obsession. "Oh, uh, I was looking for you. Then you weren't there," he pointed to a spot on the carpet, "But now you are…so…yeah." He shrugged. "Found you."

"Uh…okay." She held the towel closer to her. "Well I'm kind of wet and naked and you're just standing there, so if you have something you want you can just tell me or get out."

A light blush actually came to his face at being caught. "Nope." He said, beginning to back towards her door. "Not really. No." he shook his head, grabbing the handle. "Bye." Then he closed the door behind him, disappearing from her sight.

Natsumi watched the door for a bit before walking over to her closet to get dressed. "Freak."

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'm going to tell her." Akito announced to his friend as he entered his room, plopping down on the couch.<p>

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"She acts differently towards me when I'm Akito than when I'm Darkfalcon." He explained. "I think for now, I'm going to try and get her to treat me the way she does Darkfalcon as Akito. Make sense?"

Toshiro stared at him for a while before letting out a long sigh. "I suppose it makes sense, but it is person against words. So of course she acts different. But how do you know that it's not all going to blow up in your face? I'm sure if you told her she would eventually calm down enough from her fan girl freak out."

"Maybe, but I think for now I'm just going to see how it goes with me trying to get her to be herself." He said. "I just…need time to think about this. Because I don't want to start something that I can't, or won't, finish. I won't do that to her, she doesn't deserve it."

The redhead stared at his friend, actually speechless for the first time. "Wow…" he nodded. "Well alright. Because you're right, she doesn't deserve it. So I will go along with it, but you better be careful my friend. These waters you are about to tread are dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah." Akito sighed, nodding. "I know. I really do."

There was a soft knock on the door and then it opened, Kyo and Natsumi popping their heads in. "Goodnight!" they smiled together. Kyo looked to Akito and laughed. "Hey man! Didn't know you were here too. Have a nice night." He nodded and then looked down to Natsumi, who was in one of her silky tank tops and her matching underwear. "Ready for night night Natty?"

"Yup." She beamed and waved to her brother once more and then Akito. "Goodnight guys. See you in the morning." She said before closing the door.

Akito bristled. "Oh hell no." he said, rising from his seat and following them out the door. "You're sleeping in Natsumi's bed?" he asked the duo before they could reach her room.

Kyo turned and looked at the ebony haired man. "Yeah, it's what I always do when I spend over. I thought you knew that." He said, his face showing slight confusion.

"I did, but I don't want you sleeping with Natsumi." He told them, nodding towards the pink haired girl. "Especially when she's dressed so provocatively."

"I always wear this to bed, whether Kyo sleeps with me or not. And he always sleeps in my room after visiting with Satomi for a few hours. What's the big deal?" Natsumi asked, looking just as confused as Kyo.

"The deal is that I don't like it." Akito explained. "And it's not proper." He nodded, crossing his arms.

Natsumi arched a delicate brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't seem to mind last Saturday when I slept with him in basically the same attire. In fact, Kyo said you all thought he was a genius for having such a trusting position. And why is it any of your business anyways?"

"Because," he began, raising a finger. Then he paused, unable to reveal his real reasons. "Because it wasn't just you and Kyo, there were other people. And it's my business because I'm making it my business. That's why." He crossed his arms.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Natsumi glared.

Kyo nodded. "Pretty stupid."

"Oh whatever." He scoffed. "It totally makes sense."

"No, I'm pretty sure it doesn't." the blonde boy said, turning and heading back towards Natsumi's room. "Come on Natty, I'm sleepy."

Natsumi stared at Akito for a while before smiling. "Goodnight Akito." She said before turning as well and heading back to her room.

Toshiro popped his head out of his door and tried to get Akito's attention. "Pssssssssssssst!" he made a sound. "Are you just going to stand there like some pansy and let a frilly artist steal your woman? Be a man Akito! You're letting her slip right through your fingers and onto Kyo's dick!"

"Oh will you shut up!" Akito glared at his friend, stomping past him and into his room. "This doesn't bother me, it doesn't. Nope. Not one bit." He tried to convince himself as he began to pace at the foot of the redhead's bed.

Toshiro watched him only growing more amused and decided to fuel the fire. "_Oooooooooooooh Kyo_!" he moaned out loudly.

Akito covered his ears. "No! No! No! No!" he shook his head, keeping his ears covered. "I can't hear you, la la la la la laaaaaaaa!" he said loudly, sounding like a child.

The redhead burst into laughter, falling back on his bed. This was just _too_ good. He knew Kyo would never attempt anything with Natsumi, he was too devoted to Satomi and getting her to love him. Akito glared at his best friend and removed his hands from his ears as the laughter died down. That's when they both heard the loud yell.

"AH! KYO!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Akito yelled, running from the room and down the hall. He stopped when he reached Natsumi's door and burst in, looking around. "Natsumi!" he declared, his eyes landing on her.

The pink haired girl was laughing insanely on the bed as Kyo was above her, tickling her sides and making her cry and lose her breath from how ticklish she was. "HAHAHA! St-stop Kyo!" she begged, laughing even more loudly.

Deep green eyes narrowed dangerously as he slowly closed the door to her room, not wanting to be caught. He walked back into Toshiro's room, flopping down face first onto the bed next to his friend. "I hate you so much." He mumbled into the sheets. This was all Toshiro's fault. If he hadn't told him that Natsumi was CrescentMoon, then he wouldn't be freaking out this much. There was no way he was going to get a peaceful night's sleep now.

"What did I do?"

Akito turned his head and glared at his friend, who was trying to appear innocent. "You know what you did." He accused.

"Do I?" he smirked.

"Yes, you do." the ebony haired boy said. "Bastard."

A shrill cry came from the next room then, and Akito was on his feet and out the door once more, rushing down the hall. He threw open Natsumi's bedroom door, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Kyo still had Natsumi pinned, but he was straddling her waist and holding her hands above her head. Without hesitation he marched into the room towards the pair. Then he grabbed a fistful of Kyo's hair and yanked him backwards. The blonde let out a yelp of surprise, hastily standing and going with Akito out of the room, not wanting his locks to be pulled from his head. They went downstairs and to the living room, where Akito proceeded to throw Kyo onto one of the couches.

"You sleep here." He ordered, pointing to the couch. "Or I kill you." He threatened, narrowing his eyes in order to look more menacing.

Kyo nodded, his hand holding the sore spot on his head. "Okay! I'll sleep down here, I promise." He said fervently.

"Good." Akito nodded before disappearing, walking past a stunned Natsumi as if nothing had happened.

When he heard Akito's footsteps disappear, and Toshiro's door close, Kyo smirked. "Idiot." He muttered, rising from the couch and going back upstairs to Natsumi's room. "Okay, no more messing around. I don't want that freak to come hurt me again." He told the pink haired girl as he entered her room.

"What the hell is his deal anyways?" she blinked, flipping off the lights and then turning on a soft blue lamp that showed designs from the colored bulb on the ceiling, leaving the rest of the room mostly dark. "He's being all…defensive." She huffed, crawling into bed and snuggling into the sheets.

"I have a pretty good idea as to what his problem is." The blonde said, getting into bed next to his friend and lying on his back. "But I don't care enough to humor him. This whole situation is kinda funny."

Natsumi looked up at her best friend and sighed, moving against him, but not too invasively. "Why's he acting that way? He's been starting to get really different in these past few days."

"I'm pretty sure that he likes you." Kyo divulged. "He probably hasn't realized it yet, but that's most likely it. Otherwise there's no logical explanation for when a guy gets protective and defensive over a girl."

She shook her head, "No that can't be it. He's had those waves our entire life. I guess he's just going overboard with it this time." She shrugged and closed her eyes, yawning. "Night Kyo."

"Night Natty." He said, shutting his eyes and beginning to drift off to the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Akito lay there in his friend's bed, in the dark, and stared at the ceiling. He didn't trust that no good blonde. Any boy who had the chance to sleep in Natsumi's bed with her would sneak back into the room. It was just killing him that he didn't know. He glanced over at Toshiro, who seemed fast asleep. Carefully pulling back the covers, he got out of the bed and snuck over to the balcony.<p>

He opened the doors and stepped outside, taking a look around. The best way to get to Natsumi's room and surprise that bastard would be to go through her balcony. Nodding at his soundproof plan, he walked over to the edge and stepped up. Then he leapt over to the balcony adjoining Natsumi's room, landing soundlessly. His phone vibrated then, and he quickly pulled it out to silence it and check to see who it was. His eyes narrowed. It was from Natsumi. Or, to be politically correct, CrescentMoon. This meant that she was awake, and would catch him if he entered her room now.

He quickly pressed his back against the wall so that she wouldn't be able to see his silhouette through her window, and checked his phone, reading the message she had sent him.

_I don't know if you're asleep yet. =( I'm about to pass out so night. Talk to you later._

Perfect, this went with his plan entirely. He replied then, deciding to wait about ten minutes outside before executing his plan.

_Just about to drift off actually. Sleep well, can't wait to talk to you in the morning._

He sent it, and then stood there, staring up at the night sky. It didn't take long for the ten minutes to pass, and once they did, he snuck over to the door and opened it carefully. Poking his head in, he trained his gaze on the bed, frowning when he saw that Kyo had snuck back into the room. He opened the door fully, walking over to the bed silently so as not to wake anyone.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, examining the situation. They weren't really touching, but he still didn't like the position they were in. Lying there, side by side. He slowly uncovered the blonde, who was passed out like the living dead. He walked over to the side of the bed that Kyo was on and hoisted him up over his shoulder, before going back out onto Natsumi's balcony. Smirking, he put his plan into action.

* * *

><p>Natsumi's eyes shot open at the sound of a loud and shrill scream. She sat up and looked around, noticing that her bed was empty and let her gaze search around her room for the noise. It was coming from the balcony. She threw the covers back and ran over to the doors before throwing them open.<p>

"Akito!" she screamed, going wide eyed.

"What?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her, appearing to be holding something a bit heavy over the balcony.

"Let me go you crazy asshole!" Kyo's voice shouted.

Akito looked back over the balcony rail at the blonde, whom was hanging upside down by his feet over the ground below. "Are you sure you want me to let you go? Is that _really_ what you want?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean. Let me up." Kyo said, trying to grab a hold of something so that he could right himself.

"Akito!" Natsumi shrieked, running over to the edge and grabbing a hold of Kyo's legs. "Are you out of your mind? Pull him up!"

The doors to Toshiro's balcony opened and the shirtless redhead ran out, seeing the source of the noise. "Oh my God! Akito! Are you insane?"

There was the sound of another door, and Satomi walked out and gasped. "Oh my God!"

"I am just getting my point across that I don't make idle threats." Akito said, not making a move to pull the boy up.

"My temples are pounding." Kyo said, his face beginning to turn red from the blood rushing to his skull.

"Let him go!" Natsumi demanded once more, glaring at the dark haired man, tears forming in her eyes. "Let him go or I'll hate you forever!"

Akito's eyes widened. He looked back down at Kyo and leaned over the rail, holding him up with one arm as his other reached down. The two men clasped hands and he hauled him up, so that he was sitting on the edge. "There you go." He said, patting Kyo on the shoulder.

"Man you really are a crazy bastard." Kyo said, holding his head. "If I'd known you were going to go that far I would have just stayed on the couch."

"Glad I could get my point across." The ebony haired boy nodded, crossing his arms.

Toshiro just shook his head and went back into his room. "You're all a bunch of freaks. I need some new friends." He said to himself, slamming the doors.

Satomi walked forward and glared viciously at Akito, actually making his skin crawl from the ferocity he felt emanating from her. "Watch yourself psychopath." She warned, holding her hand out towards Kyo, which he eagerly took and left with her.

Now left alone, Natsumi looked back at Akito, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" he asked, frowning at her. "Letting some guy sleep in your bed. It's just not right."

"Kyo is not just _some_ guy. He's my best friend! And he's never so much as looked at me wrong." She snapped, getting in his face.

Akito scoffed. "That doesn't matter. I don't want him to sleep in your bed anymore." He told her. "Best friend or not, he is still a guy. So that means you shouldn't trust him."

Natsumi's glare only grew icier. "Well _you're_ a guy. So I shouldn't trust you either."

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." He reiterated.

She gave him a dead stare. "So…it's okay if _you_ sleep with me, the one who makes sexual jokes and touches my behind and smooths his hands up my hips. But it's not okay for Kyo, a guy I've been close too since middle school, who has never even cracked a dirty joke in my direction before?"

"Exactly." He nodded. "Kyo doesn't feel about you the way I do. Therefore, he can't be trusted."

She arched a curious brow. "And just how do you feel?" she asked, keeping her tone hard, though his words made her stomach drop.

He let out a sigh. "I'm not exactly sure yet." He admitted, stepping closer to her and gently stroking her cheek. "All I know is that I feel possessive of you. I don't want other guys but me to touch you in any way."

Natsumi tried not to relish in the feel. As much as she loved it, she hated how her body jump started when he was even near. But his words seemed to simmer down the excitement building within her. "Well," she lifted her hand and brushed his away weakly. "That sounds like indecision to me, and maybe there's someone else." She said simply, thinking about Darkfalcon. "I happen to think there is someone worthy of touching me. And he's really great and nice and smart. He listens to me and he's real. And I like him a lot."

This caused a frown to come to Akito's face. "Oh." He said, sounding disappointed. Then he realized that she might possibly be talking about his 'alter ego'. But he supposed her words made sense. After all, before he'd even gotten to know her that way, he hadn't paid her any mind. "I understand. When I figure out how I feel, would you consider me worthy to touch you?"

"Nope." She smirked, walking back into her room. "It's pretty hard to beat a man of mystery. I still don't even know his name and he's got me hooked."

Akito slapped his palm against his forehead. Damnit. He followed her into her room. "I suppose, but you don't even know what he looks like. I mean, what if he has a hideously ugly face?" he asked.

"Oh he doesn't." she sighed contently, picking up one of her pillows and hugging it. "I can tell he's really attractive from what he has shown me." Natsumi smiled, looking back at him. "But then again…I have known you since I was in kindergarten." And I've been in love with you forever, she finished in her head. And guys wanted what they couldn't get, right? She felt bad for using Darkfalcon like that, but it was true what she'd said about him. She really did like him, and she'd finally voiced it to someone.

"I see." He said, rubbing his chin. So she liked Darkfalcon better than Akito, huh? He'd just have to change that somehow. "Well then I guess I'll just have to best this guy." He declared, walking over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight Natsumi." He murmured, before leaving the room.

Her eyes widened and she covered the spot he had kissed with her hand. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Oh Akito…" she whispered, closing the door behind him and crawling into bed. She would just have to try and get to sleep with her heart pounding in her ears.


	7. Testing the Waters

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Seven_

-Testing the Waters-

Toshiro lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with Akito doing the same beside him. "So…how badly do you wanna fuck my sister?"

"Really badly." Akito replied honestly. "And she does nothing but encourage my want. But," he sighed and looked over at the redhead. "I want things to be different with her, so I'm trying to control myself. Plus you'll kick my ass, and I rather like my face the way it is." He smirked slightly.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah I will. See, unlike Kyo, I don't trust you not to do anything with her. But how messed up is it that the only thing hindering her from you…is yourself." He laughed aloud.

"Shut up." The ebony haired boy said, looking back up at the ceiling. "All I have to do is get her to like me as Akito more than she does Darkfalcon, and problem solved."

Toshiro continued to laugh. "Don't be so sure of that my friend."

Suddenly the door opened and an elder redhead walked in, scowling at the sight. "Don't you ever go home?"

"Nope." Akito replied, not even looking up.

Gaara's gaze turned to a glare, but then shifted to Toshiro. "Your mother wants to have 'family fun', but I just wanna mess around with her. So we're going to that new water park. And you can bring your boyfriend." He gestured to Akito before walking out to inform his daughters.

"If we were boyfriends, I'd be on top." Akito stated, not even fazed by the comment.

"Yeah…probably." Toshiro sighed.

They continued to lay there, though Akito's thoughts had wandered into dangerous territory. He began to think of Natsumi. She would be going to the water park with them. Meaning she'd be in a swimsuit. A revealing swimsuit. And so would he. Akito smirked at that last thought. He knew of her weakness to his bare chest, in real life and online. Skin on skin contact, both of them wet and hot…it was going to be amazing.

Not letting those thoughts continue, as his body was beginning to react to the images in his head, he got up. "We should probably get ready." He said, going over to his friend's dresser and opening a drawer filled with his own clothes that he kept there. He pulled out his swimsuit then, proceeding to change into it.

"Alright, alright." Toshiro got up as well and the two changed and pulled on t-shirts and other miscellaneous items they would need such as sun glasses, towels, and flip-flops.

The door opened once more and Natsumi poked her head in, a pair of large sunglasses on top of her head. "Hurry up. We're going to pick up Minako on the way there." She said in a commanding tone before leaving the two.

The redhead simply grimaced and looked back at Akito. "How can you like her? She's so bossy." He sighed, hanging his towel over his shoulder just as they both heard Akito's phone vibrate from the side table. The looked at one another for a second and then each sprinted for the table, wrestling over the phone before Toshiro kicked Akito in the face to make him release his hold. "Oh ho ho! It's from Natty. '_Hey, smiley face, good morning. I missed you last night. Some craaaaaaaaaaaaazy stuff happened. My poor friend was harassed and I had to sleep all by myself. Wish you could have joined me_." He read aloud in a mimicking voice.

"Gimme the phone you big douche." Akito growled, snatching it from Toshiro's hands. He read the text himself, and then replied.

_I missed you too. I was stuck spending the night at my friend's house again. Honestly, I would have much rather slept with you in my arms than some snoring idiot lying right next to me._

He pressed send before looking to his friend. "You are such a child sometimes, you know that?" he asked, walking from the room to go downstairs.

"Says the guy who's losing to a cyber-boyfriend." Toshiro snickered, following him down and stopping near the front where Natsumi, Satomi, and Kyo were waiting, all in their swimwear. Kyo had his swim trunks on and a t-shirt as well, and Satomi and Natsumi had on shorts and tank tops over their own, hiding the prizes that were in store.

Natsumi was typing on her phone, a smile on her face for reasons only Akito knew. Seeing her smile, and knowing that he had caused it, only made a smile appear on his own face, albeit a small one.

"Are you guys ready to have some fun in the sun?" Kyo asked with a smile, making a weird surfing action as he spoke.

"Shut up blondie." Gaara said, walking out from one of the halls with Sakura, his pink haired bride, behind him. "Let's go."

"Gaara, let the kids have their fun." Sakura chided, linking her arm with his as the entire group left the house.

Somehow, they all managed to pile into the back seats of the family's SUV, and after picking up Minako, were on their way to the water park. Akito, Toshiro, and Kyo all sat on the back seat, having to share their laps with the girls who were forced to sit on them the entire ride. Satomi leaned over to Minako, who was sitting on Toshiro's lap, since she was on Kyo's and Natsumi was on Akito's, and actually smiled. "I'm kind of excited."

"Me too." The ebony haired girl said with a smile. "I haven't been to a water park in forever."

"I just have a secret fetish for showing off my swimsuit to people I don't know." The pink haired twin snickered.

Natsumi laughed and nodded. "I finally get to wear my new one."

"I get to see Satomi in a swimsuit." Kyo smiled happily, his hold around her waist tightening a bit. "All day."

She looked down at him and a small smile tugged at the edge of her lips for only a second. "Try not to get too excited."

Kyo simply smiled even more brightly at her, and Akito rolled his eyes. He was such a freak. Though, he could see the excitement, for Akito was excited to see Natsumi's new swimsuit. He was sure it would be revealing, and if he could get her to hang out with him all day, he was sure he could get her to like him even more. "We should go on all of the rides." He said, resting his chin on Natsumi's shoulder as he spoke to everyone else. "I hear they're all pretty awesome."

"Definitely." Toshiro nodded, his gaze locking on their contact for only a moment before shifting elsewhere. This would definitely take some getting used to.

"I've got a question." Gaara cleared his throat from the front seat, his jade gaze looking back at them all from the rearview mirror. "Why the hell are you fondling my daughter Uchiha? You're awfully touchy back there."

Akito looked up and locked gazes with the elder redhead through the glass. "I'm sorry sir, is my chin being on Natsumi's shoulder bothering you?" he asked. "Because I can move it."

"I'm curious too." Satomi piped up. "It's kinda weird."

"Yeah." Gaara said lowly. "Did you two start dating or something?"

Natsumi went white eyed, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. "What, no! We're not dating. We're just…uh…I dunno."

"If I decided to date her, would you object?" Akito asked Gaara curiously, not even paying attention to everyone else's reactions in the car, though they were pretty much all looking at him like he had grown a second head. To this the ebony haired boy had to keep from smirking.

There was a long silence for a while, and it became straining on everyone. "Eh…" the elder redhead sighed, focusing his gaze back on the road. "Probably not. At least you don't sneak around like that stupid blondie." He jabbed.

Kyo gasped, his eyes wide in slight fear. "What are you talking about sir? I don't sneak." He said, trying to sound innocent.

"Please." Gaara scoffed. "You think I don't know what you do _every_ time you're in my house freak. I know you and Satomi get all freaky deaky in your sex and then you think because you crash in Natsumi's room that I was fooled that you two didn't do anything. I'm not a moron."

Everyone in the car was dead silent then and for the first time, a cherry red blush covered the elder twin's face.

"WHAT?" Natsumi and Toshiro screamed in unison.

Kyo shrugged, actually looking a bit sheepish as a blush came to his face as well. "Well…why else would I wear all those costumes to school?" he asked. "It was really so that I could gauge Satomi's reaction to what I was going to be later on that night."

Akito's eyes widened at the news. "You guys role play?" he asked, smirking. "Kinky."

Natsumi glared at her friend, rage coursing through her, though she remained quiet, turning her body and looking out the window. Toshiro kept a hateful gaze on the artist, not moving from invading his facial space. Gaara just shook his head and sighed, "Can't believe you people didn't know."

"That's…just…" Minako said, unable to really find words for one in her life. "Weird."

Sakura glanced back at her children, before looking at her husband. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Because he's a good student and I would rather them do it under our roof than in some rat ass motel or God knows where else. Besides you would have freaked out and I didn't want to deal with that." He sighed, pulling into the parking lot of the park. "Now just relax, enjoy our wonderful day together and let the kids go get their thrills from the rides."

The elder woman huffed up and crossed her arms angrily. "Gaara, I-"

"We can go on the tunnel of love." He said, glancing over as he parked. There was a devious smile on his face.

Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated his words, though it didn't take long. "Fine. But I want to talk about this later." She turned and pointed at Satomi. "With you, young lady." She said, before getting out of the car.

They all got out, and Gaara leaned over his eldest daughter, patting her on the head. "Don't worry. I'll handle this." He gave her a small smile. "Just don't get pregnant, or I'm disowning you."

"Got it." She said, giving him a thumbs up.

The group headed towards the gate then with Gaara and Sakura in the front, Toshiro hovering over Kyo, his aura far from friendly. Natsumi's wasn't too different though, she was away from everyone with her phone in her hands. She frowned, staring at the text and finally finding the words to type.

_I feel used…_

She sighed and hit the send button, needing reassurance from the one person she could truly count on. Darkfalcon.

Akito felt his phone vibrate, and took it out, his eyes widening slightly when he saw who the text was from. Opening it, he frowned at the message inside. She felt used? Because Kyo had been sleeping with her sister every time he came over? He understood her thinking, but more than likely that had not been the blonde's intention, as he seemed incapable of hurting someone on purpose. But, he had to make sure that he didn't know what was going on, and so replied:

_Why? What's wrong?_

Once it was sent he continued to follow the group towards the entrance, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. They didn't have to wait in line, since of course everything had a preferred line for the more exclusive guests with money. As they were going through the gates his phone vibrated once more.

_I just found out my best guy friend has been sleeping with my sister…neither of them even told me. It's not like I disapprove or anything, but he would always hang out with her and then come sleep with me at night when he was over and I just…I don't know. I feel so betrayed._

He sighed minutely and glanced back at Natsumi's downcast face before returning her text.

_Well…maybe you should try talking to him about it? Or your sister. I don't have any siblings, so I'm not too good at this kind of thing, but that's what I think. They should know that you're upset they didn't tell you._

He pressed send and glanced up, noticing that they were now making their way to some lounge chairs where they could keep their things. Gaara and Sakura placed their things down, the man taking his shades and putting them on as he sat down under the shade of the umbrellas. "Now all of you go away. I wanna relax."

Natsumi sighed and read her text message, the words not all that reassuring as she had thought. How could she expect him to help, he had no idea what was going on. Oh well. She opened up her phone and sent the final text before sliding it in her bag and placing it under the chair her mother was on.

She gripped the hem of her tank top and pulled it off, revealing her black string bikini. Akito's gaze zeroed in on her, and his eyes widened as he felt a stir in his lower regions. Damn she was so hot. So unbelievably hot that it upset him that she didn't have as much self confidence with guys as she should. Or rather, as much confidence with _him_ as she should. As he was about to set his phone down, it vibrated, so he opened the text he assumed would be his last from Natsumi for a while.

_Yeah I guess…thanks. Well, I'm at a water park with my family and stuff, so I won't be able to txt you until we're on our way home. So I'll talk to you later. I'd rather call though, I miss hearing your voice. Talk to you later._

He responded to her text, telling her to call him when she was free, before putting his phone down on one of the chairs. Then he grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it onto his phone and turning back to the group and seeing that they were all down to their swimsuits as well. "You guys ready?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Satomi nodded, actually appearing excited. "Let hit the big ones first." She declared, already heading off towards the bigger slides with Kyo close behind. Toshiro was after them, his glare still set on Kyo.

"I don't want you sitting in his lap Satomi!" he called after them, making Gaara and Sakura both laugh and feel more at ease.

"Wait for me!" Minako called, running after the redhead.

Akito followed behind Natsumi as she trailed after the group. Not liking her downcast demeanor, he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, letting his concern show. Now it was time to be more useful than he had as darkfalcon.

She glanced up at him, for the first time not becoming awkward with his touch or his attention. "I don't know…" she admitted, stopping and staring down at the ground as the others went on ahead.

He reached out and gently grasped her chin, tilting her head up. "What is it?" he asked, tracing his thumb along her jaw in what was meant to be a soothing gesture.

"I can't believe I didn't know…they didn't even tell me." She said softly, trying not to get too emotional in front of him, though he could see the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Maybe they didn't know how." He said softly, reaching up with his free hand and wiping away a stray tear. "Or maybe your sister was embarrassed and told Kyo not to tell you. Either way…I know for a fact they didn't mean to hurt you so badly by their actions."

She shook her head and looked down. "But I did…I mean…I can't even talk to anyone about it. Minako doesn't know how to handle drama, the two people I would go to are the ones that have done it. I tried talking to my friend, but he's no help because he doesn't know what's going on. I just don't know what to do."

"So you're upset that they didn't tell you, not because of what they're doing?" Akito asked, wanting to get clarification. "Or is it because you feel that Kyo may have used his friendship with you to get to your sister?"

"Well of course he did!" she yelled in his face, going wide eyed, covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Akito just gave her a small smile, not upset in the least. Her showing him this side of her was a good sign. "Natsumi, I may not know Kyo as well as you do, but he doesn't strike me as the type of person to do that. Not only is he super nice to everyone, but he's honest in his intentions. Just think about it. Because knowing you and Satomi the way I do, if she even suspected he was doing that, she would have killed him. With her bare hands. The two of you are very protective of one another, even Toshiro." He cupped her cheek and wiped away another tear that was beginning to fall.

Natsumi shook her head, "You don't understand." She sighed. "You don't know what it feels like to feel alone. This sucks. I hate when people keep secrets from me. It just makes them liars."

He gave her a somewhat sad smile. "I know more about feeling alone than you think." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I don't really have anyone to talk to about all of my problems. There's even things I keep from Toshiro." He admitted. Then he dropped his hands before taking one of hers in his own, his expression lifting. "Come on. I don't like seeing you sad. If you want you and I can hang out all day, just the two of us. I'll spend the whole time trying to make you feel better."

She looked up at him, searching his gaze before a small smile came to her own features. "Ok…but I get to be in front!" she cheered, releasing his hand and running off, finally laughing.

Akito smiled and ran after her, a laugh actually escaping him at the carefree feeling coursing through his body. He followed her up one of the staircases to a slide, and stood behind her in the line. "So does that mean I can wrap my arms around you and hold you tight?" he asked, the smile still adorning his face.

"Only if you're good and don't make a boob grab." She snickered, holding her hands up and making the motion of squeezing imaginary breasts.

"Aw, come on." He pouted, quite adorably. "That's no fun Natty."

Natsumi blinked and looked back at him, somewhat surprised. "Wow…you haven't called me Natty since we were little."

His brow furrowed slightly at her comment. She was right, it had been a long time since he'd said that. He hadn't even meant to, it just slipped out. "Yeah…but it's kinda nice." He smiled once more.

"Is that so Akki?" she smirked, moving up the steps as the line progressed.

Akito moved up with her, smirking as well. "It is so, Natty." He said, making it so that he was standing on the same step as her and looking down into her face. "Reminds me of why you began to call me Akki in the first place."

She raised a delicate brow at him. "Oh really? And why was that again?"

"Because you couldn't pronounce your Ts, and Satomi could, and you hated it. So you invented that nickname for me so that you sounded like a big girl." His smirk widened at the blush on her face.

"That's _so_ not true!" she protested, "If that were true then how come I could call Satomi Tomi?" she replied smugly.

Akito let out a low laugh, leaning closer to her. "You didn't at the time. You called her Mimi. Such a clever little girl you were to work around the rules."

Her blush only grew and turned a shade darker. "I…" she stuttered, trying to grasp a retort but nothing came to mind. "Whatever." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't be upset Natty, I'm giving you a compliment." He said, ruffling her hair as he moved past her and up a few steps.

"A mean compliment." She grumbled out, following after him.

He looked down at her. "But a compliment just the same." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Besides, it made that adorable blush come to your face." he reached out and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Natsumi batted it away, looking like a huffy kitten. "You're such a bad person Akito. I liked you better when you weren't so manipulative."

"I am not manipulative." He scoffed. At the look he received he sighed. "Okay, fine, I am. But how am I manipulating you?"

"What are you talking about? You do it all the time. I don't even think you realize you do it." She sighed, leaning back against the railing and keeping her gaze locked on his own. "You say what you need to say in order to get what you want. Whether it is me blushing, or a teacher to do something for you, or even getting some idiot bimbo who thinks she's so hard to get to sleep with you. It's always about you, I mean since we were in elementary school have you ever done anything that did not benefit _you_?"

Akito just stared at her for a few moments, looking almost baffled. When he finally closed his mouth, he looked off and frowned. "Well…not that I can think of at the moment." He admitted, almost sounding ashamed of the fact. Though it was really only because it was Natsumi who had told him about it.

She watched him for a while, glancing up since the line had moved. She reached forward and took his hand and pulled him up with her, since the people behind them were starting to get agitated. "Look, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Natsumi said, stopping at the top and looking back up at him. "You're fine how you are. You shouldn't change yourself unless you truly want to."

He looked into her eyes then, his own swimming with unknown emotions. "I don't know how to change, is the problem." He said softly. "Being this way…manipulating others to my benefit is the only way I know how to act to ensure that I don't wind up disappointed in the end."

"That's stupid." She smiled, looking off and over at the other rides since they were now high up. "And exactly what I'm talking about. All you care about is yourself. That statement there is enough to show you. So that _you_ won't end up disappointed. Haven't you ever wondered why you're so unhappy with your life?" she asked, glancing back at him before going forward, since they were next.

She stopped in front of the life guard who was a tall blonde and was obviously interested since he lit up when she came forward. "Well little thing are you going all by yourself?" he asked, handing her the next tube.

"Nope." Natsumi beamed, looking back at Akito who came up behind her. "I got me a pervert, so no worries here." She snickered.

Akito smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist in a possessive manner. "Yup." He said. "So you don't need to worry about her."

"Here you go." She said, pushing the large inflated tube to Akito. "Let's get in! I'm excited to ride!" she cheered, hurrying over to the slide. The life guard blinked and looked at Akito.

"Does she even know how suggestive she sounds?"

"Trust me. Not a clue." He sighed, following after the pink parade. He placed the tube down at the entrance to the slide and got in, holding it in place with his weight as Natsumi climbed in and sat in his lap, situating herself between his legs.

She clapped her hands together and leaned back, resting against Akito. She looked up at him and smiled. "Ready whenever you are."

He smiled back at her, though it was difficult, because he was currently trying not to physically react to her touch, or the perfect view of her cleavage he got by looking over her shoulders. "Alright." he said, moving them forward a bit. Just as he was about to push off the edge, they heard a loud, shrill scream echo from one of the other rides.

Natsumi blinked and looked around, wondering if the noise had come from somewhere near. "What was that?" she asked. The lifeguard beside them looked over to one of the other towers and laughed.

"Just some pansy from one of the other slides." He told them. "Loudest scream I've ever heard."

Akito shook his head, before pushing off the slide and wrapping his arms around Natsumi's waist to hold her close as they shot down the slide. She let out a loud yell, though it was followed with a laugh, both of them moving with the turns in attempt to go faster. Finally, they shot out and hit the water pool at the bottom and skipped before tipping over and falling into the water.

Natsumi burst from the water first, standing so it was only just above her waist, and laughed even more as she moved some of her wet hair from her eyes. "That was awesome!" she cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

Akito stood from the water as well, and shook the water from his hair. "Yeah." He said, looking over at her. His eyes widened when he saw her wet form, and he idly watch a large drop of water beginning to slide from her collar, over the swell of her left breast, and disappear into her swimsuit. Great, now it was going to be even harder for him to control himself. He shook his head and began to head towards the edge of the pool. "Come on, let's go on another one."

"Yes!" she cheered, grabbing the tube and heading after him. She handed it to the lifeguard at the bottom and stepped up from the water, jumping up onto Akito's back before he could turn around. "Onward man slave!" she ordered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing against him as she pointed forward. "I want to ride as many as I can!"

He stiffened slightly at the feel and put his hands under her thighs to hold her up. "Man slave?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder as he headed towards the line for the half-pipe. "Since when did I become your man slave?"

Natsumi leaned forward so she could whisper into his ear, her lips brushing against his lobe. "Since I said so, that's when." She smirked, her voice dark and unbelievably alluring. "You got a problem with it?" she asked, smoothing her hands across his chest slowly, feeling lower and enjoying the top of his abs.

He glanced down at her hands as a shiver went through his body, before looking back at her. "Not particularly." he said.

"Good." she beamed, returning to her perky demeanor.

They spent the rest of the day together, making sure to go on every ride. Periodically throughout the day they could hear that same person scream, and it was always with the same frequency and pitch as the first. Whoever it was, they had a strong set of lungs. Eventually, once they had ridden everything, Akito and Natsumi made their way to the lazy river, their hands linked, as they had been for most of the day. "So, did my plan to cheer you up work?" Akito asked, looking over at her.

The pink haired girl looked up at him, a small smile gracing her features. "Possibly." She told him, releasing his hand and running over to one of the entrances and picking up a fairly large raft. "Come on." She laughed, waiting for him to catch up before getting into the river and sitting upon the raft. He got up as well and sat beside her.

"You know," Akito gave her a mischievous look as they floated with the current. "I don't think this is big enough for the both of us. You should sit in my lap."

Natsumi arched a delicate brow and glanced down to his lap before looking back up at him. "Should I now? If it's too cramped for you, you could always swim." She snickered.

He shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't want to do that. I _am_ a gentleman when I want to be you know." He smirked. "Besides, think of how much more room there would be to move around if you were on top of me."

"I think the party in your pants would turn to a celebration if that were to happen." She smirked, looking off and giving him a small shove.

"Oh whatever." He shoved her back, smiling now. "I can control myself."

She pushed him once more, only this time a bit more aggressively. "I highly doubt it."

He pushed her even harder than she had him, causing her to sway closer to the edge of the raft. "I bet if we tested it I could prove you wrong." He said.

"Oh?" she laughed, grabbing him and beginning to attempt to push him off. "And what were you planning on using as your excuse? 'Ops, sorry my dick slipped'?"

"Language like that is only going to turn me on you know." He said, retaliating against her attempts. "Besides, I would have found a way to blame it on you."

She gasped, struggling a bit more and twisting in order to shove him off without dragging her down with him. "And how exactly would you do that?"

"I dunno. I could blame it on you if I happened to make you wriggle the right way." He snickered.

Natsumi glared at him and moved finally, their tussle becoming completely physical. "It would never be my fault in any kind of sense!" she huffed, both of them flailing around until Akito fell back and Natsumi landed on top of him, staring down into his green eyes. A dark blush spread across her face as she felt the hard curves of his chest pressed against her and the wetness between their bodies.

Akito stared up into her bright jade eyes, completely entranced. It didn't help that she was blushing, something that only added to her appeal. He slowly lifted his hand, brushing some of her bangs from her face with the tips of his fingers before cupping her cheek, his other arm wrapping around her waist to hold her against him, making his intent obvious.

She swallowed hard, her nervousness apparent in the fear swimming in her eyes. But she pushed it aside, she was about to kiss Uchiha Akito. The fixation of her being since she was in grade school. All thoughts of her darkfalcon were gone and locked away somewhere in the back of her mind as she leaned down, allowing his guidance to his lips. She rested her forehead against his, and when she could feel his breath mix with her own, she closed her eyes and tried not to freak out like she was in her head.

"_UCHIHA AKITO!_" they both heard yelled. "_You better get your hands off of my sister wherever you are!_"

Akito's eyes widened as he was snapped out of the trance he had been in. He sat up suddenly, not noticing that the action had pushed Natsumi off of him and into the river. "I'm not doing anything I swear! She came onto me!" he yelled, looking around for Toshiro, who was the owner of the voice.

"_I will find you! If you have deflowered my beautiful innocent sister, I will murder you in cold blood! Do you understand me?_"

Natsumi resurfaced then, taking a large and needed breath. "What happened?" she asked, shaking the water from her head and brushing her wet hair from her face.

"_Natsumi, your untouched ass better be back with mom and dad in the next five minutes or I'll…I'll…I'll castrate Kyo!_" The pink haired girl blinked and looked around at the intercoms, only hearing a commotion.

"_Not my jewels!_"

"_No! I need those!_" a female voice said, sounding horrified.

"_HEY! Back away you disgusting heathens! I must protect the only innocent little sister I have left._"

"_What are you kids doing in here? Get out before I call your parents!_"

"_Crap! Natsumi! You better be a virgin! Five minutes I better see you!_"

Natsumi stared at the noise source and then looked to Akito, extremely confused. "What the hell?"

He sighed and got off the raft, making his way over to her. "Toshiro." Was all he said by explanation. He gently grasped her hand beneath the water. "Come on, let's go meet up with him before he does something else stupid." he said, leading her towards one of the sets of stairs from the river.

They got out of the water, tossing the raft in the bin next to the exit and began to head back where her parents were last seen. But now there was an awkwardness between the two. Natsumi glanced over at him before quickly looking away, unable to get the vivid memory from her head. "So…" she tried off, trying to control the expression of her face and force the blush to stay down.

"I'm going to kiss you eventually." He declared, still leading them towards where their things were located. He looked at her then. "So be ready for it." the corner of his lip lifted in a small smile.

"Then why don't you just do it now?" she asked, though she didn't know if her poor overworked heart would be able to handle it any longer.

"The mood isn't right anymore, and we don't have enough time for the kind of kiss I'm going to give you." He told her.

Natsumi blinked and faced forward. "Oh." She replied brilliantly, keeping reign on her emotions that were about to go wild. As they got closer to their destination, she pulled her hand from his, not wanting to hear any grief from her brother upon their arrival. Which, of course, the second they were in eyesight the temperamental redhead was all up in Akito's face.

"How _dare_ you take my sister off alone, you devious innocence snatcher. I don't give a damn what you do to other girls, but you will not lay a hand on my pure little sister. She is too innocent to realize your terrible games and hints and…and!" He pointed his finger in his best friend's face. "I'm watching you." He warned, not backing down.

Akito didn't even appear phased. "Dude, you really need to chill out." He said. "Natty was upset, and I was simply making her feel better. No inappropriate contact at all."

Toshiro's gaze narrowed. "Is that so?" he asked, leaning away, his dark jade gaze shifting to his sister, who went wide eyed. He moved closer to her, leaning down, their gazes locking. They stared at one another, Natsumi's stomach churning from the images of her and Akito kissing and her face began to turn a slight pink. "Ah hah!" the redhead snapped, getting back on Akito. "I knew it you liar!"

The Uchiha crossed his arms. "So me holding her while we went down the slides is inappropriate? Or giving her a piggy back ride?" he rolled his eyes, moving past the redhead towards his things. "Freak."

"You are kind of blowing this out of proportion." Kyo commented, his hand around Satomi's waist comfortably.

Toshiro looked over to the blonde and glared hatefully at him. He grabbed Satomi's wrist and pulled her away from him, keeping both his sister's by his side. "I am not blowing this out of proportion! You were sleeping with my sister and didn't even have the decency to ask permission to date her."

"I think you're freaking out a little too much." Gaara said as he walked pasted them, handing his daughters their phones and pushing them forward so they could leave.

Sakura huffed and followed after her husband, "Well I still think you should have told me that Satomi was sexually active. I didn't even get to have the talk with her." she whined.

"We had the talk mom. When I was fifteen. Remember?" the elder twin sighed, not even caring about what everyone else thought.

"…so." The elder pink haired woman muttered, crossing her arms and looking like a child.

Akito almost rolled his eyes as he followed them. So that was where Natsumi got her childishness from. How annoying. He glanced at his phone to see the time, and also noted that Natsumi hadn't texted him back yet. But that was okay, because she had said she would call him later. So he would just wait.

"Darling, I don't know why you're so unkempt about this." Gaara sighed, glancing back at his wife with a small smirk. "If I remember correctly, _someone _just _had_ to be wearing her slutty, skanky underwear. You knew I was coming over sweetheart, and yet you answered the door as is. And I'm pretty sure you were fifteen at the time."

Toshiro went wide eyed. "Mother!"

Sakura glanced over at her son, a look of complete innocence on her face. One that had been seen on the twin's on numerous occasions. "What? I was trying to get your father to see me as a woman and just date me already." Then she smirked and looked at her husband. "It worked." She said, reaching out and wrapping her arm around his waist.

Gaara appeared pleased and glanced down at his wife. "They called the police from all the screaming."

Both twins went wide eyed as well and looked over at their parents. "Eh…" they glanced back at one another. "Freaks." They sighed and walked ahead.

They exited the park then, and as they were walking towards the Sabaku's SUV, Akito heard a small scream from inside the park. This reminded him of the screams that he and Natsumi had been hearing all day. "Hey, did you guys hear that person screaming?" he asked. "The one that happened like, every half hour or so."

Kyo snickered. "Oh yeah, we heard it. We even saw it."

Minako, who had been unusually quiet the entire time, blushed furiously and held her towel closer to herself as she glanced over at Toshiro. The redhead laughed and looked back at the Uchiha. "Yeah, that was Minako. Apparently she's afraid of heights. She screamed in my ear every time. I couldn't hear for like an hour. Just this loud ringing." He told them, moving his hands around his head.

"I'm really sorry." She said softly, her voice somewhat hoarse from the strain she had put on her throat with her screams.

"No worries." The redhead smiled. "It was pretty cute when you were scared."

Her blush darkened, but she didn't say anything more. They reached the car then, and all piled in, though this time, since Toshiro would not allow his friends to lay hands on his sisters, they had a new seating arrangement. Like on the way there, Minako sat in Toshiro's lap and they sat in the middle. Natsumi sat on her sister's on one side of him and Kyo was stuck sitting on Akito's on the other side. As they got on the highway towards home, Sakura turned in her seat to look back at them. "So did you kids have fun?" she asked, smiling kindly.

"I did." Toshiro smiled, looking up at Minako. "Mina was so adorable while she was screaming her lungs off."

Minako turned a dark red then. "Um…I had fun too." She said, though the whole time she was looking at Toshiro.

"I definitely had fun." Kyo smiled, before glaring at Toshiro. "Until psycho over here broke into the room with the speaker system controls in it."

"Yeah…I was having fun until then too." Akito said, glaring at the redhead as well.

Toshiro met their glares with one of his own. "Oh I'm sure you were, fornicators."

Satomi just rolled her eyes and stared out the window, not bothering to give any input. Natsumi looked to Akito and gave him a small smile before looking to her brother. "It's okay Toshiro, we didn't do anything. Really. If anything, I finally told Akito why he's so miserable with his life."

"I'm not miserable with my life." Akito stated, his gaze shifting to the pink haired girl.

"Is being unhappy any different?" she wondered.

"Who ever said that I was unhappy?" he raised a brow.

Kyo snorted. "Please, you're either unhappy or depressed. Something has to affect that negative aura you have." Akito glared up at the blonde before turning his head and looking out the window in a similar manner Satomi was doing.

Gaara sighed. "I just want you all to shut up." He ground out. The rest of the car ride was just that, no one really said anything and just kept to themselves. Finally, they arrived back at the house after dropping Minako off, and Gaara informed them that he didn't want anyone staying the night. So they all headed inside. Satomi headed upstairs without so much as a goodbye and went to her room to shower. Natsumi made her way to the kitchen, setting all her things down in the dining room table as she passed. Kyo just shrugged and went back out to his car, driving off seconds later.

Akito went up to Toshiro's room and grabbed his bag, saying goodbye to his friend before heading back down the stairs. He glanced towards the kitchen, but instead of walking in that direction he headed for the door. Shutting it behind him, he walked out to his car and popped the trunk, tossing his bag inside, along with his towel. Just as he was closing the trunk, he glanced at the house and saw Natsumi making her way towards him.

She stopped in front of him and searched his face, looking somewhat nervous. "I'm sorry my brother's such a psycho."

He shrugged. "I'm kind of used to it. Why else do you think I never hit on you when we were growing up?" he smiled slightly. "It was safer for me to just keep my thoughts to myself and keep other guys from approaching you."

This made her frown and she let out a sigh. "Yeah…" she said, obviously not believing that to be the truth. "Anyways…I just wanted to thank you for today. And for making me feel better. It really helped. So thanks." She nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He smiled fully. "You're welcome Natty." He said. "I know it may not have seemed like it, but I initially was only thinking of you when we started to hang out together." He chuckled. "Until I got a better look at you that is."

Natsumi laughed and shook her head, moving closer to him and giving herself some elevation. She pressed her lips against his cheek and then pulled away. "Well thanks anyways. See you Monday." She waved, heading back towards her house and then closing the door behind her.

Akito let out a sigh, still smiling as her got in his car and drove away. Yes, things were working out for him pretty well. And later tonight, when she called him as crescentmoon, he would get to hear all about how great he'd made her feel.

Too bad he would be waiting for a call that never came.


	8. Qualms

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Eight_

-Qualms-

Natsumi sat at the end of her lunch table on Monday morning, pushing around the food in her bowl. Her sister and Kyo were talking to one another, though it was mostly Kyo talking to Satomi, and Minako was sitting beside Tomoyo, who had recently joined their table. She glanced off, not really having anything to contribute to the group. Despite the advice she had received, she'd yet to speak to either her sister or Kyo about the whole matter, since they had been busy on Sunday, and Kyo hadn't come over since their day at the water park.

Thoughts of the adventure made her smile as she thought of Akito. She had had so much fun with him. It was hard to believe they had actually spent the entire day together. And it wasn't awkward. And they had almost kissed. He _wanted_ to kiss her. The thought alone made a small blush come to her face.

The whole day had been so amazing, she had completely forgotten to call darkfalcon when she went up to bed. And had spent all Sunday apologizing, though he had told her it was alright and he understood. But for some reason, she didn't tell him about Akito. Or the small kiss she'd given him. She found that she didn't want to. Which worried her.

The pink haired girl looked down and sighed. She still didn't know what to do. She had thought it was darkfalcon she wanted, but now that Akito was giving her all this attention she didn't know. No…she did know. She wanted both their attention, and that just destroyed her. How could she be so awful and wishy washy?

Her thoughts were broken when someone stopped in front of her. They placed their hands down on the table in front of her tray, and her eyes widened. She would recognize those hands anywhere. They had spent all of Saturday touching her, after all. She looked up, and sure enough, it was Akito. "So, I was thinking, and you and I should hang out." He stated. "I'll pick you up this Saturday at one. And don't say that you're busy, because I already asked Toshiro, and he said you weren't. And now you can't make plans to get out of it." he smirked and straightened. "See you Saturday Natty. Just dress casual." He told her, before walking away.

Natsumi blinked, not fully registering what was happening. "Wait…" she paused and looked after him. "What?" she asked, noticing that every eye was on her at the moment.

"You're going over to Akito's house!" Minako said, smiling at her friend. "Like a casual date type thing!"

"I am?" Natsumi breathed out, still trying to process the whole ordeal.

Satomi sighed and stuck a grape in her mouth. "Apparently so."

"So be ready to go at one o'clock on Saturday." Kyo smiled, giving her a wink.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, getting up and grabbed her tray, walking away from the group and dumping it. She was still beyond pissed at her friend and her sister. But she didn't want to deal with it then, so it would just be best to avoid it. Besides, she didn't want her mood to be dampened. After all, she smirked, she had a date with Uchiha Akito.

Tomoyo stared after her and then looked back at the group, her spoonful of pudding in her mouth. "What's up with her?"

"I'm not sure." Minako frowned. "She hasn't really said that anything was bothering her."

Kyo let out a sigh. "Well she won't talk to me." He said, his usual happy demeanor dampened. "I mean, _really_ talk to me."

"Probably cause' you're a douche bag liar." Satomi said simply, picking up her apple and biting into it.

"What?" he gasped, looking at her. "But…but…" his head dropped forward and hit the table. "I am." He said sadly, letting it roll from side to side in his misery. "And Natty hates liars."

Satomi nodded. "With a fiery hot passion. She probably hates your guts." She smirked then. "_Liar_."

Kyo sat up and frowned at her. "It's not funny. You know how I feel about lying, and I did it anyways. For you." He said, before standing up from the table and walking in the direction Natsumi had gone in, completely forgetting about his lunch tray.

The elder twin smirked somewhat and looked after him, "Which is why I changed my facebook status." She said mostly to herself, though both the girls with her went wide eyed.

"No way Satomi! I thought you were all freaky about that." Minako said, her eyes wide. "And you didn't tell Kyo?"

"He'll find out eventually won't he?" she shrugged, tossing another grape in her mouth.

The ebony haired girl nodded. "Well, yeah, but you know how he gets about big news, and-" she was interrupted then by a loud yell. They looked towards the doors to the cafeteria and saw Kyo with a happy smile on his face and his hands up in the air. "And I think he just checked faebook." Minako smiled, seeing the blackberry in his right hand.

Kyo shoved his phone in his pocket and ran back over to their table, grabbing Satomi by the shoulders and dipping her a bit, before lowering his head and kissing her, right there in front of everyone present. When they parted, he smiled down at her. "I love you. And I'm sorry about my little outburst." He said.

"I know." She said, giving him a small smile before it quickly disappeared. "Now let go of me. You're ruining my image." She said seriously, only causing him to laugh once more.

"Okay baby." He said, giving her a chaste kiss before setting her back in her seat properly. He straightened and looked out at all the people staring at him oddly. And for once it wasn't because of his costume, which was of the Riddler. "Everyone, this is my woman." He declared. "It's facebook official. So hands off." He warned, before looking down at Satomi once more. "I'm gonna go talk to Natty, so I'll see you later."

"Okay." Said girl sighed and shook her head, resting her chin in her palm. "You can stop dressing up now. Since I finally admitted it aloud."

He smirked at her. "If that's what you want, then I will." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I'll dress normal tomorrow." He promised, before walking off to find Natsumi.

He turned down the hall and headed to where her locker was, since that was her usual location after lunch. Sure enough, he found her there, getting out her last book that she would need. He stopped next to her just as she was closing the door. "Natty…I'm sorry." He said in all sincerity.

"Whatever." She snapped, slamming her locker shut and heading down the hall to her next class.

"Wait." He called, following after her. "Please, I really am sorry. I didn't want to lie to you about me and Satomi, I swear. But it was what she wanted, and I wanted her to be happy." He explained.

Natsumi stopped and turned on him, glaring up into his hazel eyes. "What the hell do you want Kyo? For me to say, 'Oh okay Kyo. That's no problem, you only fucked my sister every time you were at my house and then came and slept in my bed. Didn't tell me ever.' Who the hell do you think you are? I've been having to deal with this, my psycho brother, and Akito being all freaky flirty out of nowhere. Not to mention my mystery man, who I still don't know in person! Plus, Taka is biting my head off every fucking day at practice. You're one of the people I _shouldn't _have to worry about. But looks like that's changed. You're a liar just like every other ass wipe."

He looked wounded by her words, hurt entering his eyes. "Well…it wasn't always sex, sometimes we legitly only hung out…I _do_ come over every day after all." He tried to give her a smile, but her glare didn't let up, so he sighed. "I know I messed up in keeping it a secret from you Natty. But I love your sister, more than you, my best friend. And that's not to hurt your feelings or upset you even more," he shook his head, "it's to tell you that while I regret what I did, it brought me a relationship with Satomi. One that _she_ made facebook official. And I understand if you stay mad at me and don't want to be friends anymore, but you are my best friend, and it will always be that way. So whenever you need someone to talk to, whom will always be on your side, I'll be there for you." He said.

She stared at him for a while before shaking her head. "No you won't." she sighed, turning back around and walking off. "Please leave me alone. I'm stuck with my sister, but I don't want to see you at my house again."

"I'm not Akito." He stated, causing her to halt in her tracks.

Natsumi grimaced and closed her eyes, doing everything in her power to keep in the tears. She turned around and walked back to him, slapping him clear across the face. "Don't ever speak to me again." She said tersely, silent tears streaming down her face. She walked off then, not wanting to hear anything more. She just wanted to go to class and burry herself in her ignorant bliss of the weekend to come.

Kyo sighed, the sad look coming back to his face as he turned around and headed back to the cafeteria. The best person to talk to right now was Satomi, because he didn't know what to do, or if he had even done the right thing at all.

* * *

><p>"I just want today to be over and it be Saturday already." Natsumi sighed, pulling the top of her cheerleading outfit on.<p>

Tomoyo gave the girl a small smile and shrugged. "I'm sure the week will fly by, and then you'll get to hang out with Akito."

They heard the door to the locker room close and both girls looked over to see Satomi come in. She stopped and glanced at the dark haired girl. "Get out." She ordered, making Tomoyo blink, but then hurriedly grab her pompoms.

"See you guys outside." She waved and disappeared out the door. Satomi watched her leave and once she was sure Tomoyo was gone, she returned her pale jade gaze on her sister.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Natsumi said, pulling her skirt up and zipping up the side.

"Well that's too damn bad." The elder twin said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I'm sorry I lied to you. But I didn't want people to be all up in my business. And you know you can't keep a secret to save your life. This was between me and Kyo, and had nothing to do with you."

Natsumi shifted her glare to her sister. "You lied to me! And now you're justifying it!"

"I'm not justifying it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you. But you have to just relax and breathe. You're handling this just like you did when you were little and that's not fair! I'm not Akito Natsumi, I'm your sister, and there are times when I won't want to tell you things and that has to be okay." Satomi walked towards her, stopping when she was in front of her twin. "It has to, or you're just going to get hurt again. I'm so sorry Natsumi. I didn't know you would be so hurt, and had I known, I would have told you sooner. But Kyo is my boyfriend and I love him, and I don't want you to hate him because he did what I asked. And I know you love him too."

The younger girl looked off, not wanting to meet her sister's gaze anymore. "He lied to me…"

"But he won't do it again, not like this. I promise."

Natsumi continued to look off, but finally met her sister's gaze once more. "You love him?"

Satomi blinked, a small blush actually adorning her cheeks. "Well…um…yeah." She said softly, poking her fingers together nervously. "I do…I wanted to handle it myself before letting everyone know."

The remained silent after that, Natsumi still having her arms crossed over her chest. "I just don't want you to lie to me is all. Or keep these secrets."

"I know." Satomi nodded, reaching forward and taking her sister's hands. "And I promise I will try not to, to the best of my abilities."

Natsumi smiled finally and hugged Satomi, both mirroring the same expression. "Alright, well I'll talk to Kyo later. You better get changed, you know how Taka gets."

The elder twin sighed and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

The younger of the two grabbed her pompoms and headed out of the locker room, feeling much better now that she'd had the chance to speak with her sister. She walked out of the locker room and then the gym. Once she was outside she took a deep breath and smiled, glad for the fresh air. "Alright! Let's get some cheering done!"

At the sound of her cheer, Akito looked over at her from across the field, where he was getting ready to start soccer practice. Meeting her gaze, he smiled slightly and nodded to her.

Natsumi stopped, a small blush appearing on her face as she waved back at him. She still couldn't believe she had a date with him. And finally, for the first time that day, she felt her excitement bubbling over.

"You guys are so cute." Tomoyo said from beside her, making the pink haired girl jump with surprise.

Minako nodded. "I really hope things work out for you Natsumi." She said, standing on the pink haired girl's other side.

"Yeah well, something's different about him." Natsumi smiled. "I don't know, a couple weeks ago he was his old awful self and now…it's just weird."

"He really has been acting different." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Well, maybe he's doing it for you." The ebony haired woman smiled, elbowing Natsumi playfully.

She laughed and shrugged. "I won't get my hopes up, but that would be nice." Natsumi glanced over, catching a spot of blonde and turned around, seeing Kyo wrapping his hands with bandages to protect his hands while he threw them. She sighed and excused herself from the two and walked over to him, stopping when she was before him.

Noticing her, he glanced up, surprise evident in his hazel orbs. "Hey." He said, not really sure what he should say.

"You're a lying douche bag." She said crossing her arms and giving him a small glare. "But…my sister loves you. And so long as you never lie to me again, I think I can give you another chance."

"Really?" he asked, seeming hopeful as a small smile came to his face. He hugged her then. "Thank you Natsumi. I promise I will never lie to you ever again, and I'm really sorry for hurting you." He said, pulling away from her.

"It's okay. But you can't sleep with me anymore." She laughed, holding up a pointed finger. "That's your punishment."

He laughed. "Well I figured since everyone knows now I probably shouldn't stay the night at your house as often. Especially with your freaky brother wanting to chop my balls off."

Natsumi shrugged. "I think he's finally calming down a bit."

"I hope so." The blonde said. They were all called to practice then, where they spent the entire time going over a new cheer that Taka had created for them to do. It was actually a pretty good one, with complicated moves and everything. Occasionally Natsumi would glance over in Akito's direction, and when she wasn't looking, Akito would glance over at her. A few times they happened to glance at the same time, and Akito would smile as Natsumi blushed.

Icy blue eyes noticed all of this, for she had been watching Natsumi for most of the practice. When it was over, everyone walked to their bags to get some water before heading off to the showers. Taka grabbed her water bottle and headed over to the pink haired girl. "So Natsumi, I hear Akito invited you over to his house this weekend." She said casually, the domineering tone not present in her voice for once.

Said girl looked up from her own bag and straightened, uncapping her water bottle. "Oh…um," she paused. Why did she feel so bad now? It wasn't like Taka didn't deserve to get dumped. "Yeah. He asked, well told me, at lunch."

"You know the real reason he invited you over, right?" the brunette asked, concern marring her brow.

Natsumi blinked. "Um…because he likes me?"

Taka chuckled slightly. "Wow, you're naïve." She shook her head. "Natsumi, he wants to have sex with you." At the confused look on Natsumi's face, she sighed. "You didn't think you were the first girl that he'd invited over, did you?"

"Well no…I didn't think that but I don't think he already wants to go there. I mean…" she paused and then glared at the brunette. "You're just trying to freak me out cause' you're jealous. I know Akito a lot better than you think and I know he wouldn't try something like that with me so quickly."

Taka sighed once more. "Fine, don't listen to my advice. But I can tell you exactly how it's going to go on Saturday." She said, crossing her arms. "He's going to pick you up, and give you the most charming smile you've ever seen. You'll go to his house, hang out a bit, and have a good time. He'll flirt with you, make you smile and laugh, and feel like the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Then, when the moment is right, he'll make his move." She told the other girl. "It will be the most mind-blowing kiss you've ever gotten, and before you know it, his hands will be all over you and you'll be naked beneath him." she shrugged. "I just thought I would keep that from happening to you."

Natsumi stared at her and then stole a glance over her shoulder to see Akito talking with her brother as soccer practice wrapped up. "Akito wouldn't do that…" Natsumi said firmly. "At least…he wouldn't to me."

"That's exactly why you're the perfect target." The brunette said. "Because you'd be unsuspecting, and that much easier to coerce into sleeping with him. You probably already know this, but Akito is great at manipulating people into doing what he wants."

Her eyes widened slightly and dread washed over Natsumi as she thought about it. Was Akito just doing all the things he was because he wanted to sleep with her? She shook the thoughts from her mind and grabbed her bag. She had no idea why she was listening to Taka. She was just trying to freak her out. "Well thanks Taka. But I think I can handle myself." She said before walking off, though the doubt crawling around in her head did nothing but grow. She had to trust Akito. She just had to.


	9. Close Encounter

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Nine_

-Close Encounter-

Natsumi stared at herself in the mirror, picking up her mascara and putting on the final touch. When she was satisfied with her face she moved back and took in her full appearance. She was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt. The sleeves stopped at her fingertips and were loose around her hands but cut across her chest. The sleeves draped down from her shoulders, though it didn't reveal any of her cleavage. Despite her trust in Akito, Taka's words still rang through her head.

She brushed out her white pleated skirt and made sure it wasn't too short, though it stopped just past her rear, showing off her perfect legs. She went back into her room and slipped on her flip flops. The pink haired girl took in a deep breath and raked her fingers through her hair, jumping when she heard the faint gong of the doorbell. "Oh my God he's here." She squealed and grabbed her phone, hurrying down the hall.

The weight of her phone in her hand made her think of darkfalcon and how little she'd gotten to talk to him this week. She had just been so busy with practice and with Akito, something twisted in her heart when she thought of the two together. She hadn't told darkfalcon about her date with Akito, because she didn't want him to know. When they did talk, it was still sweet and endearing, and she still found herself pining for him. But Akito was just so tangible she couldn't help it.

Not wanting to feel disgusted with herself this early in the afternoon, she pushed the thoughts aside and continued to the stairs, stopping at the top and seeing her father talking to Akito in his 'you do anything, you die voice'.

Akito nodded as the redhead finished talking. Then his gaze moved over to Natsumi, and smiled. That same, charming smile that Taka had said he would. "Hey Natsumi." He said by way of greeting.

Her stomach churned, for more than just one reason. She was excited, but scared. She didn't want Taka to be right. She wanted her to be wrong and to have a wonderful evening with Akito. She knew he wouldn't do anything too suggestive, right? "Hey." She replied loud enough for him to hear. She walked down the steps, both men watching her.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Gaara told her, giving her a small sideways hug and kissing the top of her head. "Don't do anything too stupid." He sighed, releasing her and disappearing down the hall.

"You ready to go?" the Uchiha asked.

"Yup." She nodded.

They headed out of the house then and to his Camaro. Unlocking it with the clicker on his keys, he opened the passenger door and made a sweeping motion with his hand. "My lady." He smiled.

She smiled, and shoved the invasive thoughts from her mind before they could make her wary. "Thank you." She said, before getting in.

He got in on his side and started the car before pulling away and heading towards his house. Akito looked at her, the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. "So I bet you were super excited to hang out with me today, huh?" he teased.

"Oh, I bet you super want me to be all giggly and say yes." She smirked, looking over at him.

He chuckled. "Maybe I do. But it's okay, I know you were. I saw all those looks you gave me during soccer practice."

Natsumi's jaw dropped. "Yeah…well. I saw when you got nailed in the stomach with the ball my brother kicked at you, since you were too busy staring at me." She quipped, crossing her arms over her chest, victory washing over her.

This just caused a smirk to come to his face. "Of course I was staring at you. You were wearing that skimpy little cheerleading uniform and jumping up and down. I couldn't resist." He glanced at her before returning his attention to the road.

"Pervert."

"All guys are perverts." He stated.

She laughed. "But you're a super pervert."

"So." He said. They drove in mostly silence then, before entering a wealthy looking neighborhood. They pulled up to a large, modern looking house on a hill, and Akito turned off the car before running around to Natsumi's side and opening her door for her. "Well, here's where I live." He said as she got out of the car.

"I know where you live Akito." Natsumi smiled at him, looking back up at the house. "I used to come over for your birthdays until middle school, remember?"

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…it's been a while, so I wasn't sure." He said simply, before taking her hand in his and leading her towards the entrance. She let her fingers lace with his and shrugged.

"Well, you're just repressing your douche bag years." She pointed out. He unlocked the door and they walked in, Natsumi taking in the chic look. She had always liked the Uchiha household when she was younger.

Just then an elder dark haired man came out from one of the open doorways. He was looking over a few papers in his hands and seemed not to notice the two. The pink haired girl smiled at the familiar face. "Hi Mr. Uchiha." She waved. "Long time no see."

He just grunted, not paying much attention to them. He looked up then, and his eyes widened at the sight of the pink haired girl. He hadn't seen her over to his house in years, and was surprised that his son had even brought her over. He never brought anyone over. Not even his guy friends came over to the house. "Natsumi, what a pleasant surprise." He said, smiling slightly. "You've grown."

Said girl beamed. "Yeah, I'm not a short little pixie anymore."

Sasuke's gaze moved to Akito then. Knowing that look, Akito sighed. "We're just gonna hang out and stuff for a while." He said, answering his elder's unspoken question.

"Very well. Stay out of trouble." He said, walking off and returning his attention to the papers in his hands.

Akito tugged on Natsumi's hand then, leading her towards the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

"I bet you still have it with your cute little dinosaur theme." She snickered, allowing him to pull her up with him to his room.

He snorted. "Please, I outgrew that phase a long time ago." He told her, leading her down the hall and stopping before a door. He opened it then, revealing his room to her, which was mostly decorated in black and navy furniture. Typical masculine colors.

She walked in, taking in the new look and laughed. "Well I guess so." She smiled, looking around at all the changes she saw. There were a couple of picture frames around the room, mostly consisting of him and Toshiro. "You know I used to think you and my brother had some weird bromance thing going on."

"Well we already decided that if we did I'd be on top." He told her, following her into the room.

Natsumi blinked, looking back at him with a horrified stare. "What?"

He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Yeah, your dad called me Toshiro's boyfriend, and that was when we decided that if it were true, I'd be on top, and he'd be my bitch."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You guys are such homos. I knew that sex drive of yours was a cover up." She sighed and stopped at one of the bookshelves looking over it. She laughed and reached up, grabbing a hold of an old, stuffed stegosaurus that was on the shelf. "I thought you said you were over the dino phase?" Natsumi snickered, turning and showing him the stuffed animal.

Her amused look turned to one of confusion as she studied the thing, "Wait a second…"

"I am over that phase." He said, walking over to her and looking at the stuffed animal. "But you gave me that one, so I kept it." he murmured, looking to her eyes.

"I know." She whispered, turning a slight shade of pink. "But why?"

Akito brought up a hand and gently stroked her cheek. "Because…you've always been important to me. I just forgot how much until recently." He said softly.

Natsumi sighed, reaching up and grabbing his hand and pulling it down from her face. "Yeah, sex and bimbos does that to you I guess." She frowned, she hated how everything in her head right now was clicking and linking to everything Taka said. How could she be so fickle and believe her and not take this affection for what it was? But it was so sudden, and she didn't know what to think. "I got it for you cause' you said they were your favorite…" she smiled slightly, running her hand over the still soft fabric.

He returned her smile. "They still are." He said.

"I'm sure they are." She went back and placed the stuffed animal back where she grabbed it from and walked back over to him. "So what do you want to do now?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to do I suppose." He said. "We could just hang out, or watch a movie in my home theatre. Or if you want to go somewhere we can."

"A movie would be nice. I loved your home theatre." She smiled, slipping her shoes off and kicking them beside his bed.

He slipped his shoes off as well, before taking her hand once more and leading her to the mini theatre in his home. They entered the large room and walked over to one of the walls that housed hundreds of movies. "Pick whatever you want." he said, gesturing to them. "Or we can order something."

"Oh what about this one?" she asked, pulling out 'The Proposal' and handing it to him.

"Sounds good." he said, putting it in the machine and setting everything up. They took their seats then, and just as the movie started, Akito leaned back and placed his arm on the back of Natsumi's chair. She glanced back, skillfully, at his arm and tried not to blush. Without allowing herself to chicken out, she pushed up the arm rest between them and moved closer to him, hesitantly leaning against his side.

Taking it as a good sign, Akito lowered his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, holding her against him as they watched the movie. She smiled, her stomach flipping on the contact. She rested her head on his shoulder and had to focus on the movie to stop from freaking out and hyperventilating. Her entire body was on fire just from the mere contact he was giving her. It was just nerve racking to be in such an intimate hold with him.

They sat like this the entire time, until the movie was over. As the credits rolled, Akito looked at the pink haired girl leaning against him. He repositioned himself so that they were closer. "What do you want to do now?" he asked, his face close to hers.

Natsumi shrugged, sticking her tongue out at him. "I dunno. But I need to stretch my legs." She stood up, lifting her arms up and stretching to relieve her sitting stiffness. "Ah! Much better." She leaned over, her shirt having risen slightly and revealing a sliver of skin.

Akito stood as well. "Come on, let's go back to my room." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her from the theatre. He let his thumb rub the skin that was exposed to him. "You know," he sighed as they entered his room. "You're the only girl that's ever been to my house." He admitted, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking up at her. "I don't usually invite people over."

Her brow furrowed, confusion evident on her façade. "Really?" She asked, her heart dropping to her stomach. Was he lying to her? She shook her head and shoved Taka's annoying voice aside. It didn't matter that everything Taka had said would happen did. He still hadn't tried anything. And she felt comfortable with him and she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. At least not intentionally.

She moved closer to him, standing between his legs as she looked down at him, resting her arms on his shoulders as her fingers played with the back of his hair, letting her digits run through his soft dark locks. "I feel so special." She smirked, all previous nervousness gone.

He smiled up at her, placing his hands on her hips and rubbing small circles on them with his thumbs. "You are special." He said softly. "You always have been."

She shook her head, looking off for a moment. "You are such a liar." She met his gaze once more, but she didn't look upset. "You ignored me for a pretty long while. You seemed pretty content with your life."

"But I wasn't." he countered. "You said I'm unhappy with my life, remember? Maybe now I'm starting to figure out why."

"I'd love for you to explain it to me though." She smirked.

He stood then, their bodies just barely touching from their proximity as he looked down at her. "I think…it's because I was missing something." He whispered, bringing up a hand and cupping her cheek. "It's because I didn't hold on to you like I should have." And it was true. He had really just taken her for granted and gone off to do his own thing, eventually forgetting about her almost altogether. But now that he had been brought back to her again, all because of that English project, he was happy, and was going to take it as a sign.

The blush returned to her face and she swallowed, her nerves creeping up once more. "I've been in love with you since I was in kindergarten Akito." She whispered, trying not to freak out along with her admission.

"I don't deserve to have you love me." He sighed, resting his forehead against hers, causing their breath to mix.

"No you don't." she smiled, letting her hands slide down his chest and rest against his torso. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop."

At her admission, Akito could no longer control himself. So, he tilted his head, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Everything in her kick started and without even thinking about it, she kissed him back, with everything in her that had been pent up for the past ten years. And it was amazing. She gripped onto his shirt, pressing her body against his in a need she didn't know she was housing. He wrapped his arms around her then, pressing her body against his completely as he deepened their kiss.

He pulled away for a moment in order for the both of them to catch their breath, before attacking her mouth once more, slipping his tongue into her moist cavern. Natsumi couldn't help but moan into his mouth, his body just felt so amazing pressed against her own. "Akito," she rubbed against him, wrapping her arms around him and keeping him against her. He just kissed her even more passionately, as one of his hands began to slide lower, his fingertips brushing the top of her rear as his hand continued it's path.

At the feel of his hand on her rear, Natsumi's eyes snapped open and she jerked away from him, shoving him back and away from her, which caused him to fall back on his bed. "What are you doing!" she yelled. The second his hand had gone for other ground everything slammed back into focus for her. Taka was right! She couldn't believe it. "I can't believe what an idiot I am!" she shook her head, doing everything in her power not to cry.

Akito's eyes widened as he sat up and looked at her. He didn't understand, was he wrong in thinking that his advance would be okay? Because he didn't think she was going to freak out this badly. "I don't understand." He said, appearing lost.

"I'm not one of your bimbo's Akito!" she snapped grabbing her shoes and shaking her head. "You can't just manipulate me like that and sleep with me! You're just an asshole. Taka was right! She told me that you would do this, and everything she said was true." She hurried from the room then and ran down the steps. She looked around and spotted the study she saw Sasuke disappear into.

Despite the door being closed, she couldn't risk waiting and having Akito come after her, and so entered the room. "Mr. Uchiha." She said, almost letting out a soft sob. "I need you to take me home, please, I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Sasuke looked up from his work and frowned, taking in the girl's appearance. "What's wrong?" he asked, standing. "What did Akito do?" his voice hardened somewhat.

"I just want to go home." She choked out a cry, hating herself for looking so pathetic in front of her father's best friend. "I'm so stupid."

The elder nodded and picked up his keys. "I will take you home." He said, walking around his desk and leading her out of his study, just as Akito reached the end of the stairs and intercepted them.

"Natsumi, wait!" he called, stopping before her. "I don't understand. Why would you think I was trying to manipulate you and have sex with you? And what did Taka say?" he frowned. "I was just…going with the moment. I thought that would be okay." He told her, not even caring that his father was hearing this entire conversation.

"Well it's not ok! And if I was the only one you ever had over, how did she know all that you jerk." She glared at him, her anger renewed at the sight of him. "Now leave me alone. I was stupid to believe the crap spouting out of your mouth."

At this he glared at her. "It wasn't crap! Everything I said was the truth! But if you want to go ahead and believe Taka, someone who's hated you since the day she saw you, go right ahead. I'm sure she had the best intentions when she told what she did." He semi-mocked. "And of course she would be able to guess what I would do, we dated for a long time, and she's not stupid you know. She's very manipulative and strategic when she wants to be."

"Then no wonder she was your longest relationship! She's a female version of you!" she screamed in his face, walking past him.

He made a move to follow her, but was halted by Sasuke. "Just leave it alone." He instructed. "She needs time to calm down. And when I get back, you and I are talking." He said, before following Natsumi out the door.

They got into his car then, and he began to drive her home. "I apologize for my son's behavior." He said, glancing at her. "I don't know what he did, but obviously it was something bad, if it has made you this upset."

"It's fine." She shook her head, looking out the window. "Someone just told me he was after one thing and I didn't want to believe it. But I guess the little Akito I know isn't in there anymore." She sighed and looked back over at him. "Thank you for driving me home. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's no problem at all Natsumi." The elder Uchiha said.

She nodded and looked back over, seeing they were already at her house. "Thanks again." She said before getting out of the car and walking into her house.

Sasuke sighed as he pulled away from her house and drove back to his own. When he walked through the doors, he went straight upstairs to his son's room and went inside, not even bothering to knock. It was his house after all. His gaze slid over to Akito, who was lying on his back in the center of his bed, holding an old stuffed dinosaur and examining it.

"Talk." He ordered, crossing his arms expectantly.

Akito let out a loud sigh. "Not much to say. We were kissing, and then I went to cop a feel of her butt. She pushed me away, flipped out and started accusing me of all these things, and then ran off." He summed. "She said something about my ex telling her I would try to sleep with her, but that wasn't even my intention." He sat up and looked at his father. "I just don't understand."

The elder Uchiha let out a sigh of his own, actually seeing the child that his son used to be mirrored in his eyes. "Son, girls are a complicated species. That's why I never really stuck with one."

"But I want to stick with her." the ebony haired boy semi-whined. "At least, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Well pretty sure isn't good enough. You need to be positive." Sasuke said. "Because I don't want Natsumi to leave our house crying ever again. Understand?"

"Yes father." Akito said, looking down.

Sasuke nodded. "Good." he said, before turning and leaving the room.

Akito groaned and flopped back on his bed, still holding the dinosaur that Natsumi had given him. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" he asked no one in particular. Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see that it was a text from Natsumi. His brow furrowed, before he realized that she probably wanted to talk to darkfalcon. Sighing for like the thousandth time, he opened up the text and read it.

_Are you still up?_

He turned his phone to the side and texted out that he was, before letting his arm fall down to his side. He couldn't help but reply to her. She was upset and she needed him, whether she knew it was really him or not. His phone vibrated once more, and he looked at the text she had sent him.

_I went over to you know who's house today…I guess it was some sort of date or something. Everything was going great. We watched a movie and then we made out a bit, but I flipped out when he groped my rear. I don't know what to do. His ex-girlfriend told me he just wanted to have sex with me. And I don't know if I was just over stimulated with fear of that being the truth, or I really saved myself there._

Akito glared at his phone. Stupid Taka. He didn't understand why she had to be such a bitch all the time. He quickly replied.

_Well, if it was the ex-girlfriend who said it, shouldn't you doubt her words? I mean, unless you guys are friends or something. But if not she was probably only doing that to freak you out so that you wouldn't get with you know who._

He pressed send and waited for her response. He didn't have to wait long though.

_I thought about it. But she seemed serious when she told me. And I don't know why I pretend like I still know him. He's nothing like the little boy I remember. And I'm okay with that, I mean he grew up. I shouldn't be so upset about it. I want to believe him, but how can I? I have no idea where this attention came from. So I don't know what to do._

His brow furrowed. Where did his sudden attention to her come from? He knew it had started around the slumber party a few weeks back…was it because she had actually spoken to him? Instead of blushing and looking awkward?

Shaking his head, he typed out an answer.

_You should talk to him. Did he seem upset or disappointed when you freaked out? If he was upset, then he wasn't trying anything. If he was disappointed, then he was. Trust me. That's how all guys are._

After he sent it, he placed his phone on his forehead and closed his eyes, patiently waiting. And when is buzzed it fell on his face, making him grimace.

_I don't know. He seemed kind of freaked out himself…like he didn't understand. You really think I should talk to him?_

He smirked. Time to use this to his advantage.

_You definitely should. That way you can clear things up. Besides, if it turns out the ex was lying to you, wouldn't you want to have the satisfaction of shoving your victory down her throat? Seems like she needs a dose of what she gives out. Just saying._

He sent the message and rose, deciding to change into his pajamas. When he came back he already had a reply.

_I suppose. Anyways…I have a question for you. Do you like not like me anymore? Lately you haven't really talked much and every time we do, it feels like you're pushing me away like you want me to just be focused on you know who._

He had already thought out a response to that question, so it wasn't too difficult.

_No, I do like you. But I want you to be happy. So I figure if you try things out with this guy and they work, then good. And if you try things out and they don't, even better for me. =)_

_I just want to be sure that being with me is what you really want. Besides, I told you I would help you out in whatever way you needed, and I meant it._

He pressed send, hoping that this worked. Finally his phone buzzed once more with his answer.

_I know and I am so grateful. You've helped me so much. And you're right. I need to figure some things out before I trouble you with all this crap. Haha. I'll definitely talk to him, thanks again. You're always so wonderful. I'll talk to you later. I'm so tired from crying right now I feel like I'm going to pass out any second. Anyways, love you lots. Sleep tight!_

Akito smiled and wished her a goodnight before placing his phone next to his bed and turning off his lights. He got beneath the covers and stared at the dinosaur that was across from him. Smiling, he grabbed it and set it on his bedside table before closing his eyes. He felt kind of guilty about manipulating Natsumi into talking to him, but it needed to be done. Because if not, then he wouldn't be able to date her at all. And he really wanted people to know that she was his.


	10. Reconciliation

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Ten_

-Reconciliation-

Natsumi sat in her car, staring up at the Uchiha house. She took a deep breath and tried to steel her nerves. She was going to talk to Akito and find out what happened. After all, didn't everyone deserve a chance to explain themselves? Finally, she got out from the car and pulled up her dark skinny jeans. She had on a red t-shirt that fit her form, but showed nothing. She didn't want to be too risky.

Once she was at the front door and reached up and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently, though she wished they would hurry. She was only getting more and more nervous as the time ticked on. Eventually the door opened, to reveal Sasuke. Surprise lit his eyes at the sight of the pink haired girl. "Are you here to see Akito?" he asked.

"Yup." She nodded, taking in another deep breath. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Come on in." He stepped back and opened the door wider. "He's in his room." He told her.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked past him, looking up the steps. She left his side then and hurried up them before she could stop herself and turn back. When she reached his door, she lifted her hand and formed a fist, knocking lightly on the wood.

It was a few seconds, before she heard Akito's voice call out. "What."

"Um, can I come in?" she asked, new worry taking over her.

She heard some shuffling, and then Akito swung the door open, his eyes slightly wide. He was wearing a pair of loose black sweatpants, and a white wife-beater. "Natsumi? What are you doing here?" he asked, though he could already guess the answer.

She tried not to appear so flustered. "I…um…I wanted to talk to you…about yesterday."

"Right." he nodded, moving out of the way so she could enter his room. "Come in and have a seat." He gestured to the chair at his desk as he went and sat on the edge of his bed.

Natsumi did do and sat down in the chair he offered her, watching him as she fiddled with her fingers. "So…"

"You wanted to talk about yesterday." He stated, trying to get her to initiate the conversation.

"Yeah. Um, I guess I just wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself without us screaming at each other." She sighed and looked off. "After I had some time to cool down and really think about it, I realized I _may_ have over reacted…a little bit."

He nodded. "I just…don't understand what I did wrong." He said. "I mean, we were having a good time, and when we started kissing…I got a little carried away." He admitted. "I really wasn't going to try and have sex with you, I swear. I honestly did invite you over here yesterday so that we could hang out and get to know one another once again."

"The day you…informed me we we're having our date. Taka spoke to me after practice. I didn't believe her at first, I mean it's Taka." Natsumi met his gaze and then looked down, almost ashamed. "She told me everything you would do, and you did, and it didn't really bother me, even when we kissed." She swallowed then, poking her fingers together. "Because I really, _really_ wanted to kiss you. And when you…got more…you know. I just flipped out."

Then she lowered her head and held her hand up to her face to catch the new tears that were spilling from her eyes. "I didn't want you to throw me away like you did with everyone else."

Akito rose from his seat and kneeled before her, cupping her cheeks so that she would meet his gaze. "Natsumi, I would never throw you away." He told her. "I wasn't lying when I said that you were important to me, and that I had never brought a girl to my house before. You see, I want to start a relationship with you, a _real_ one. And so I'm approaching this in an entirely different way than I usually do." He brushed away some of her tears. "I never meant to upset you yesterday, and I promise to behave myself if that will make you more comfortable."

She shook her head, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "No…I don't want you to behave like that. I'm just scared that if I give you what you want you'll leave me."

He smiled slightly and pressed his forehead against hers. "At the moment, all I want is the chance to date you." He admitted.

"You've had the chance all your life and you never took it." she whispered, closing her eyes and trying to regulate her breathing.

"Sometimes it takes people a long time to see what's right in front of them." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

Natsumi leaned closer to him, pressing her lips against his. "I'm not against having sex with you." She said against his lips, lifting her hand and cupping his face.

He leaned into her touch. "I think, for now we'll take things slow." He said, kissing her once more.

She pulled away from him and looked down into his beautiful eyes. "Ok, but I'd like to feel what you wanted to do last night…I mean…I've never done any of this before, so I'd hate for you to hold back."

Akito chuckled. "I really just wanted to touch your butt." He said, actually feeling slightly embarrassed about his admission. "I wasn't going to go for a boob feel that soon into our budding relationship."

"Well it's not like we have a conventional relationship." She smiled, reaching down and grabbing his hand and holding it to her breast, a dark red blush spreading across her face.

His eyes widened at her boldness. He glanced at where his hand was before looking back up at her, and squeezed her breast experimentally, before beginning to rub it. "Tell me to stop whenever you wish."

She closed her eyes, taking in a sharp breath, though it was only from her sensitivity. "You don't have to stop." She whispered. Akito lifted his hand and took the other in his free palm, enjoying the feel of her mounds.

The door opened then and Sasuke walked in, "Natsumi will you be staying for-" he froze, his eyes widening slightly at the scene. Both Akito and Natsumi looked over, their expressions similar to those of deer in the headlights. Suddenly Akito ripped his hands away from Natsumi's chest as if he had been burned, and held them up in the air.

Sasuke just sighed, and looked to the petrified girl. "Natsumi, would you like to stay for lunch?" he asked, glad that he had appeared when he had, otherwise he would probably have seen something he didn't want to see.

"Um…" she gulped, her face burning with shame and embarrassment. "As long as that's okay."

"Of course. I shall inform the cook." He said, before disappearing, closing the door behind him.

Akito looked over at Natsumi, his eyes still wide from being caught. "So…you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked, the corner of his mouth tilting up slightly.

"If I say yes, will your dad stop walking in here unannounced?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "He's always done that. But I can talk to him about it if you want."

She leaned closer to him, pressing her face against his. "Well I think he should get used to leaving you be while I'm here. Don't you think, I mean I don't want to be seen by your dad, no offence." She smirked, pressing her fingertips against his chest.

He returned her smirk. "And I don't want him to see you either." He smoothed his hand up her thigh. "So is that a yes?"

"Hmm." She leaned back and tapped her chin in contemplation. "I dunno…I mean, I've only been waiting for this moment since I was in sixth grade." She sighed and stood, resting her hand on the top of his head and threading her fingers through his locks. "Only if you're a good, obedient little boy."

Akito pouted adorably, trying to look like the little boy he used to be. "If I'm a bad boy, will you punish me?" he asked.

"Possibly." She said, gripping his hair and pulling him closer to her and forcing his cheek to her thigh.

He smirked, turning his face and biting her thigh lightly over the fabric of her jeans, keeping his gaze locked with hers the entire time. "I like it when you get commanding."

"Don't you remember? I was a bossy little girl." She smirked, pulling him away then and walking around him. She took a seat on the edge of his bed and took the dinosaur from the bedside table. "You're so adorable."

He turned around and moved to sit on the bed next to her. "I think you're the first person who's ever called me that." He said.

"Yes, well, I've known you since you were a little kid. So I can still see the little boy that used to follow me around cause' he thought boys would pick on me because my hair was so different." She smiled, running her hand over the soft animal before replacing it and looking over at him.

He returned her smile. "Well I also kept them all from asking you out." He admitted. "By telling them what Toshiro was going to do to them and stuff. Because I didn't think they were good enough for you." He reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

Natsumi blinked. Her gaze shifted into a glare. "What." She demanded. "_You_ were the reason I never got asked out?"

His smile vanished at her reaction. "Well…yeah." He said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she snapped, getting up and hovering over him angrily. "So what? You were allowed to fuck around, but I couldn't even get a date? How is that fair!" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not fair." He acquiesced. "And I don't fuck around. I have only slept with a few people before, okay? So quit thinking that I'm some kind of man whore."

Natsumi pushed him back, not giving him time to recover before she mounted him, straddling his waist, placing her hands on either side of his head. "You stupid asshole. You were a man whore." She snapped, leaning down. "But the only one you better be sleeping with from now on is me."

Akito looked up at her, trying not to smile. He did like it when she was commanding, after all, and that hadn't been a lie. "I won't." He promised.

"Good. So when you feel the need to fuck something just come and get me. Understand?" she arched a delicate brow, leaning closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled, so that he was on top. "Same goes to you." He murmured, before kissing her passionately. He pressed his body into hers, rubbing against her as he ravished her mouth. "Come on, I bet lunch is almost ready, and I don't want my father to walk in on us again." He said, kissing her once more before pulling away, so that he wasn't tempted to do more to her.

Natsumi pouted and remained on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "You're not lying to me…are you?"

"No." he said, looking down at her. "Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"Not really…just thinking about the past I guess." She sighed and sat up, righting her disheveled clothing and getting up.

Akito reached out and gently took her hand in his own. "I don't want to upset you, but…what did I lie to you about?" he asked, looking up from their joined hands to her face. "In the past, I mean."

"You promised you would always be with me and that you wouldn't let anyone hurt my feelings." She said simply, pulling her hand from his and crossing her arms as she walked towards the door. "And then once you got all super hot in middle school and other girls wanted to be your friends and were willing to do other stuff, you stopped being my friend."

He followed her, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him. "Natty…I'm so sorry." He said, actually looking apologetic. He reached out and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I was stupid. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"But you did. And you betrayed me, not that you knew. You were too busy having the time of your life." she sighed, though she did nothing to move from his grasp.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, holding her close. "I really am an idiot." He murmured, nuzzling the side of her neck.

Natsumi sighed and placed her arms around him, returning his embrace tightly. "Yeah."

Akito pulled away slightly and kissed her tenderly. "Let's go eat, before we get sidetracked again." He smiled, pulling away from her and placing his hand on the small of her back to lead her from his room.

They walked down the hall and went downstairs, where they joined Sasuke in the kitchen for lunch. "Sorry about before Sasuke." Natsumi smiled, staying by Akito's side.

"No problem." The elder Uchiha said as the table was set with plates of salad. "I was actually expecting to walk in on something worse."

"Well," she smirked, pulling way from Akito and taking a seat beside the elder Uchiha. "He doesn't get that until he's earned it. Like a good little boy."

"Yeah, yeah." Akito sighed, sitting down next to her. "I already promised I would behave."

Sasuke glanced at his son as he put some lettuce on his fork. "You better. Don't forget what we talked about last night."

"I know father." The young Uchiha said, taking a bite of his salad.

"What did you guys talk about last night?" Natsumi asked, getting a bulk of the salad on her plate.

Akito looked at her. "Nothing."

She looked off, feigning hurt. "Already lying to me…"

His gaze whipped over to her. "I'm not lying…I'm just not telling you what it was." When she still didn't meet his gaze, he sighed. "I am to make sure that you don't leave this house crying ever again." He said, looking down to his salad. Sasuke just continued to eat his lunch as if none of this was going on around him, since he didn't care.

Natsumi beamed and finally turned to him, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure you won't ever allow it to happen again." She said, digging into her salad.

"He won't." Sasuke promised for the younger man.

They continued to eat lunch together, having pleasant conversation the entire time. When they were finished, Akito and Natsumi went back up to Akito's room. "I'm going to change clothes really quickly, and then we can head over to your house." Akito announced, walking into his closet to pick out some different clothes.

"Uh okay. I'll just meet you over there since I drove. So…see you in a bit? Of course, unless you need help changing." She rubbed her cheek, already feeling the blush spread.

He came out of his closet, holding a black shirt in one hand and a pair of jeans the in other. "Well," he said, with a small smirk. "If you want to help me change, you can." He set the clothes on the bed and then lifted his arms, signaling that she had permission to remove his shirt.

Natsumi blinked, her eyes wide with shock. Was he serious? He sure looked serious. Not one to back down, the pink haired girl walked over to him, keeping her eyes locked with his as she gripped the hem of his shirt. "Try to control yourself." She said with a devious glint in her jade depths. She pulled off his shirt slowly, unable to stop the effect his bare chest had on her and her body. He was just so damn hot.

"I think you're the one who needs to practice self control." He teased.

"Shut up." She blushed, tossing his shirt aside and then gripped the top of his pants. And as seductively as she could, she lowered them, getting on her knees to pull them all the way down, revealing his boxers.

Akito just watched her, trying to control his body's reaction to her actions. Once he was nearly bare to her, he stepped out of his pants and grabbed his jeans. "You want to dress me too?" he asked, glancing at her as a smile tugged at his lips.

She stood and smirked, giving him a sweet kiss. "Nope. I'll see you at my house Akki." She snickered, letting her hand rub against his groin. "See ya." Natsumi whispered before pulling away and heading towards his door and disappearing.

He shook his head. He had never realized that she was this naughty. He dressed quickly, before grabbing his keys and heading downstairs. When he went outside, he saw that Natsumi's car was already gone. Getting in his car, he sped over to Natsumi's house, eager to get this encounter over with.

He finally reached her house, and parked behind her car. He got out and walked up to the door and rang the bell, praying that it was Natsumi who answered it. When it opened, it appeared his luck was not that good. Gaara stared down at him, his expression unreadable. "I was wondering when you would show."

"Well, sir, um…" Akito began, actually feeling nervous. "I was wondering if I could speak to you." He got out eventually.

"Okay."

The young Uchiha looked around a bit awkwardly, since he was still on the porch. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Gaara remained silent. "Are you going to be here that long?" he asked, arching what could be a brow.

"Depends on how our conversation goes." He replied.

The redhead sighed and turned around, walking into the front room and leaving the boy to close the front door and follow him. When Akito joined him in the room, he was sitting on one of the couches comfortably. Akito sat down on the edge of one of the chairs.

"Sir, I'm just going to get to the point." He began. "I would like to have permission to enter into a relationship with Natsumi."

"So…you want to date her?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"And you want to have sex with her." the elder said, his façade not changing in the slightest.

Akito didn't even melt under the pressure. "Well what kind of teenage boy would I be if I didn't?" he asked. "But I promised her that I wouldn't do anything that made her uncomfortable, and that we would take things slow."

"Just don't do it here. I already have to deal with that freak artist sleeping with my eldest daughter. And I don't want to hear what you do to my youngest." He said simply, crossing his arms. "That, and Toshiro would flip out and pop a blood vessel."

The ebony haired boy snorted. "Yeah, that guy is a little uptight about those things." He shook his head and stood. "Thanks sir. I appreciate it." he looked around. "Is Natsumi in her room? I want to tell her."

"I don't know." Gaara said, standing as well and walking past him. "Akito, I don't want to regret allowing you to be with my little Natsumi. If you hurt her…I will kill you. So you better watch yourself." He warned, finally glaring at the younger man before leaving the room.

Akito swallowed hard before turning and heading up the stairs. He made his way down the hall towards Natsumi's room, and just before he could reach it, Toshiro came out of his and headed straight for the Uchiha, and he didn't look too friendly. "Hey Toshiro." Akito greeted. "What's up?" he asked, really just wanting his friend to go away so that he could see Natsumi.

The redhead crossed his arms and glared at his best friend. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming over." He said, though Akito could see he definitely already knew why.

"That's because I came over here to talk to your father." Akito answered. "And now I'm on my way to talk to Natsumi."

"Uh huh. Why?" he asked, not moving.

"To talk to her." Akito stated. "And…you're kind of in the way."

Toshiro's glare only increased. "I don't want you dating my sister."

The other boy sighed. "Dude, what did you think was going to happen when I found out she was CrescentMoon? That I was just going to drop it?" he asked. "Seriously, you should have seen this coming."

"Why is it so different now? She isn't any different than before. Why are you _all of a sudden_ interested?" he snapped. "She's liked you for years and you didn't care. And I'm not going to let you treat my sister like you treat your other trash girlfriends."

Akito glared at the redhead. "I'm not going treat her like my other girlfriends. This is serious for me." He said.

"Does she know you've been lying to her about your stupid alter ego? Huh?" Toshiro demanded, standing firm in his objection.

"No. But I'm going to tell her." he said. "Eventually."

"You are so full of shit Akito. When are you going to wake up and realize there are things you just can't talk yourself out of? What happened to you?" the redhead frowned, his expression sobering up. "I don't even know when you got like you are."

Akito's brow furrowed. "Yeah, well nobody seems to know that." He said. "Look, all I want is a chance to have a relationship with her. I don't know if it will go anywhere, but I want to have the chance to try."

"You want to have a chance to have sex with her is what you want." he pointed accusingly. "I know you Akito. And once you get bored you're just going to hurt her and move on."

"You know what Toshiro, you're starting to piss me off." Akito glared. "I know she's your sister, and I know you care about her. But I care about her too. Being with Natsumi makes me happy. She actually makes me smile. I even laugh around her. None of my other girlfriends have ever made me feel the way she does. And you know what? I bet if you talked to her, she'd tell you something similar. So why don't you just chill out."

Toshiro walked up to his friend, his glare icier than before. "Just shut up Akito. And watch yourself. You've no right to feel like a victim. Especially when you flipped out about Kyo and her, and hung him over the edge of the balcony. If you had half the honesty he did, I'd probably be okay with it, but I know you. And you just better be careful." He warned. "I know she likes you, and I really want you to be happy, but she is my baby sister and I won't let you hurt her. So just watch it."

"I will." Akito said, his frown leaving his face as he sighed. "Toshiro, you're my best friend. It's not like I'm going to go out of my way to ruin our friendship. I really do want things to work out with Natsumi." He said honestly. "And I promise, if I do wind up screwing things up and hurting her, you can beat the crap out of me."

"Oh don't worry." He said lowly, turning for his room. "I will."

Akito sighed as the redhead shut the door to his room. Something told him he wouldn't be welcomed over for a while. Shaking off the minute guilt he was feeling, he walked over to Natsumi's room and knocked on her door.

The door opened and Natsumi poked her head out, giving him a small smile. "Hey, how'd it go?" she asked, opening the door fully and making his eyes widen slightly. It looked as if he wasn't the only one who changed. She was now wearing a pair of low riding shorts that showed off her hips and flat stomach. Her shirt was a tank top, and stopped just above her belly button.

"Pretty well." He said, still staring at her. "Toshiro's upset though, but that's to be expected."

"Who cares? He's my older brother, he'll always be upset to some degree." She sighed, waiting for him to come in before shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, Akito turned and pushed her against the wood, pressing his body into hers. "You're right." he said, before kissing her, bringing his hands up and threading his fingers through her hair. "What did you change clothes for?" he asked against her mouth, beginning to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Natsumi arched into him, their position exciting her more than it should. She had no idea she liked it so forceful. "I wanted to be more comfortable in my house." She said softly, leaning her head to the side to give him an easier angle.

He bit where her neck and her shoulder joined, before licking over the red spot, causing Natsumi to let out a shaky breath. "Really? Knowing that I was coming over?" His hands slid down her sides and he gripped her rear, lifting her a bit so that their pelvises were closer. He kissed his way across her collar before continuing her trail up the opposite side of her neck, obviously headed back towards her mouth.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered, rubbing against him, her entire body on fire just from their pressed bodies.

He kissed her once more, his tongue tangling with hers. When they parted for air, both were panting pretty heavily. "We have to stop." Akito said. "Your father told me I'm not allowed to have sex with you here, and with Toshiro right next door, he'll probably bust in here if he even hears so much as an odd noise."

"I can be quiet." She whispered, moving one of her legs between his own, rubbing his hardened erection. "I'm running on ten years of pent up feelings and about four of sexual desire."

Akito let out a hard breath, trying not to groan. "You may be able to be quiet, but when I take you for the first time, I want to hear the noises you make." He said. "And I honestly don't think I would be able to keep myself from making any noises." He stroked her cheek. "I don't want to break the rules so early into our relationship." He whispered.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his embrace. "Then you just want to lie around and watch T.V.?"

"That sounds nice." He said, returning her smile. They went over to her bed and turned on her television, watching shows for the rest of the day, curled against one another. And when night came around, Natsumi walked Akito to his car, giving him a goodbye kiss, and promising to see him tomorrow at school.


	11. Shaking Things Up

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Eleven_

-Shaking Things Up-

The next day at school, Akito entered the cafeteria and looked around for Natsumi. He hadn't really seen her all day, and was anxious to. Things were going perfectly, especially because she hadn't contacted him as darkfalcon since Saturday. That meant that she was forgetting about him. Hopefully she would just drop him like a fly, that way he would never have to tell her that he was the same person. That would make things a lot easier.

Spotting a head of pink, he brightened as he watched Natsumi sit at her usual table with her friends. Then his happy demeanor diminished. What was he going to do? He wanted to sit with her, but he didn't want it to be a big deal. Because he didn't want Taka to give Natsumi too much hell at cheerleading practice. He knew she would too. That girl could be a vindictive bitch when it suited her.

It was then that he noticed Tomoyo sit at the same table, and he smiled as an idea formed in his head. He made his way over to the table he usually sat at, stopping in front of Haru, who had already sat down to eat his lunch. He set his box lunch down and stared at his friend. "You know Haru, I think it's kind of weird that you don't sit with your girlfriend during lunch." He observed.

"Why?" he blinked, looking up with a full mouth. "I like to give her space."

"Well," the Uchiha sighed, looking as if he had some inside information about what he was about to say. "If you give her too much space, she might think you're ignoring her, and then she'll go find somebody else to date. Someone who will sit with her at lunch. And I would hate to see that happen to you my friend."

"Oh I doubt that will happen." The brunette smiled. "Me and Tomoyo are solid, and she likes to talk with her friends. We hang out after school all the time." He told the Uchiha, wanting to quail his concern. The redhead who was sitting across from Haru and next to a tweaked looking brunette cheerleader hit his palm to his forehead, shaking his head.

Akito refrained from frowning, deciding to press forward. "Look, if you don't want it to seem weird, I'll even go over and sit with you guys. You know, to break the ice so to speak."

Haru laughed and waved his friend off. "It's okay Akito. It's no big deal, I'm good over here with my friends. Bros before hos." He smiled and pat the seat beside him. Toshiro scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Not in his book." He grumbled under his breath. Before anything more could be said, Toshiro stood and grabbed his things. "I'm going to go sit with my sister." He said, deciding to resolve his friend's dilemma.

Akito perked up at this. "I'll go with you." He said, making a beeline for the seat next to Natsumi. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Toshiro speed up, and Akito's eyes narrowed. On no the hell he didn't. He was _not_ going to give up his spot next to Natsumi. So, taking this as a challenge, he burst into a run, shoving Toshiro to the side in the process.

Toshiro latched onto his friend's arm and pulled him back, shoving him as far back as possible. If he was going to be ok with his best friend dating his sister, he was going to make it as difficult as possible. Though, the struggle began to draw every eye in the lunch room.

Akito grimaced at his friend's maneuver, and so grabbed an empty tray and chucked it at him, nailing him in the back of the head and causing him to fumble. Toshiro cursed, stumbling a bit as he brought up a hand to soothe the wound. As this was happening, Akito passed him, placing a hand on his shoulder and sweeping a foot under his leg, causing the redhead to fall to the ground. Smiling in triumph, he bolted for Natsumi's table, sliding in next to her. "Hey." He said, acting as if nothing had happened.

Kyo stared in shock. "I knew you were a crazy bastard the minute you hung me over the balcony." He said, shaking his head at the Uchiha.

The dark haired man winced as Toshiro smacked him over the head with the trey and glared down at him. "I'm watching you." He pointed at him, moving around the table and taking the empty seat next to Minako. Haru stared over at the two and then looked back at Taka. He stood just as Vincent came to the table and ran off with his things.

"You guys can't leave me with the frigid bitch!" he glared, sliding next to his lady.

Vincent blinked and sat down next to the brunette. "I don't understand what just happened."

Taka turned her glare from the other table in order to look at the auburn haired boy. "Everyone is being stupid." She said, and it was clear by her voice that she was upset, as well as the water gathering in her eyes. She stood and walked away then, forgetting her lunch completely as she pushed through the doors to the cafeteria.

The man sighed and got up as well, taking his apple with him as he followed the brunette out. Natsumi watched the two leave and then turned her jade gaze back to Akito. "Hey," she smiled back, glancing at the door once more.

"How are you?" he asked, opening up his lunch.

"Um," she blinked, looking around and seeing that almost every eye was on them. "I'm good. But what are you guys doing?"

"Well I decided that Haru should eat lunch with Tomoyo, since they're dating. Then Toshiro decided he was going to eat lunch with you, so I decided that I needed to get here first so that he didn't steal my seat." The Uchiha explained simply, taking out an apple and biting into it. "Isn't that right Toshiro?"

"Shut up douche bag." The redhead huffed, kicking his friend in the shin from under the table.

Natsumi laughed and shifted her gaze from her brother back to Akito, her boyfriend. The thought alone made her giggle aloud and she placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing it with her thumb. "Well that's great. This should be nice."

"I'll say." Tomoyo beamed, "I'm glad you all came over."

Kyo smiled. "Me too, now we have more people to chill with, right Satomi?" he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and rocked her a bit.

"Joy." The elder twin rolled her eyes, blowing her bangs from her eyes and sticking a forkful of food in her mouth.

Minako was just staring at the redhead next to her, completely wide eyed. She didn't know what to do. This was like a dream come true for her. To have him next to her at lunch. It was almost like they were dating…sort of. "So…are you guys going to sit here every day?" she asked softly, still looking at Toshiro as she spoke. She wanted to be sure, after all, before getting her hopes up.

"Yup." Toshiro nodded, glancing down at her and a bit lower before looking forward. "Akito's kinda obsessive over his new girlfriend." He smirked, making Natsumi blush.

Akito glared at him. "I am not obsessive, okay? I just like to be near her is all."

"Oh whatever. You are such a freak when it comes to Natsumi." Kyo said. "And don't say you aren't." he pointed his fork that the ebony haired boy. "Because that would be a lie."

"Didn't you hang Kyo out the window because you were pms-ing about him sleeping with Natty?" Satomi asked, arching a delicate brow, though she still looked pissed about the whole ordeal.

Haru went wide eyed and looked to his friend. "You did what?"

"Was that why you were so psycho that night?" Natsumi wondered, looking to the man beside her.

"…possibly." Akito muttered, taking another bite of his apple.

Natsumi laughed and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Haru smiled at the two and then glanced up, arching a haughty brow. "Dude, Toshiro, could you be any more obvious about staring at Mina's boobs?"

At this the redhead blinked and lifted his gaze to the brunette, not even close to looking ashamed. "What?"

Minako's eyes widened as her face instantly turned tomato reed. "W-wh-what?" she breathed out, completely shocked.

"Pervert." Kyo muttered, not even looking up from his meal.

"Like you can talk cosplayer sex addict." The redhead retorted. "I have no shame in finding Minako hot. And she's got awesome breasts. I'd motorboat the shit outta those."

The ebony haired girl's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, looking like she was trying not to hyperventilate. Especially because she was wearing a low cut shirt that day.

The redhead smirked, closing his eyes and then glancing over to the girl beside him. He leaned over, whispering into her ear, so low that no one else could hear, though the blush on Minako's face turned an unhealthy read as he continued on.

Both Natsumi and Satomi stared at their brother in slight shock at his forwardness and when he finally pulled away from Minako, he gave her a questioning glance as if waiting for an answer. But one never came, as she immediately began to fall backwards, a sure sign that she was fainting. Kyo's eyes widened, and he quickly made a move to catch her, just as Toshiro did.

"What did you say to her?" the blonde asked, giving Toshiro a curious look.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." The redhead smirked, moving to get up and picking the ebony haired girl up with him. "I'll take her to the nurse to make sure she's okay." He told the group, already heading away.

Kyo blinked. "Well…that was interesting." He said, before turning back to the table. "I've never seen her do that before."

Natsumi waved it off, laughing. "She used to do it all the time when we were little."

"She freaks out often like that around Toshiro." Satomi added with a nod.

"I can't believe he doesn't know she likes him." Akito shook his head.

"Oh he knows." Satomi smirked, picking up her soda and taking a long sip.

Natsumi nodded her head. "Yeah he's known for about four years now."

"Then why hasn't he told her?" Kyo asked. "I mean…it would make things so much easier for her." he laughed slightly.

"He tried." The twins said together.

"Three times."

"But every time he talked to her she spazzed and passed out. So now he just messes with her until she gets up enough lady balls to stay conscious."

Haru laughed aloud, holding his sides, "That's awesome!"

Akito's brow furrowed and he looked at Natsumi. "Well, how come you haven't told her? Aren't you guys bffs?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not my place to tell her. Besides, I don't recall Toshiro ever telling you I liked you, and what would you have done had he? Nothing."

"I might have done something." Akito pouted. "It all just depends."

"Oh whatever." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Natty has a point."

"I always have a point." Said girl smiled. "Anyways. It's almost time for class and I need to go get my bag. See ya guys lata." She smiled, getting up and grabbing her trash as she headed off to throw it away.

Akito rose as well, following Natsumi towards the door. He wrapped his arm around her waist once they were out in the hall and smiled at her. "So you don't care if I eat lunch with you every day?" he asked.

The action made her smile, something she seemed to be doing more and more of. "Nope, that'd be great. I love spending time with you."

"Me too." He said, walking with her to her locker.

Once they reached it, she took out her bag and shouldered it, looking back up at him. "So, what do you want to do tonight? Or do you just want to go home after practice?"

"Well, if you don't object, I would like to take you out for dinner after practice." He said, leaning against the lockers on the other side of hers. "Like on a date."

"A d-date…like date…date?" she blinked, looking a bit surprised. "Um, yeah I would love to. I'd have to go home and shower and get ready first but yes. Of course." She smiled, trying not to freak out on the outside as much as she was on the inside.

Akito just smiled at her. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven, cause' I'll need to shower too."

"Cool. That sounds great." Natsumi beamed, meeting his gaze and hesitating for a moment. She didn't really know if them kissing in public was okay yet. But god she wanted to. "So I guess I'll see you after school?"

"Yup." He glanced at the clock. "Well I have to head to class, and so do you. So I'll see you later." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek, since he didn't want to push any boundaries. He wasn't sure how far he could go with Natsumi in public yet.

She nodded and pulled away from him, "Okay. Bye." She waved before hurrying off to her next class.

He smiled slightly before turning around and going to his own class. Soon things would progress to where he could kiss her out in the open. And he couldn't wait for that day to come.


	12. Public Divulgence

**Anonymity**

_Chapter Twelve_

-Public Divulgence-

Akito ran a hand through his ebony locks, shaking his head a bit as he did so. It was a Friday night, and he was about to run out onto the soccer field with his team, and win. He wasn't really nervous, he'd played hundreds of soccer games before, so it was no big deal. He was just really excited. Because Natsumi was here, and she would be watching him.

They had officially been dating for a week now, though he didn't think it was very obvious to anyone. Sure, he sat next to her at lunch, but Toshiro and Haru sat with them too, so it just looked like they had moved tables. He would also walk her to her locker and whatnot, and occasionally in the halls when they were heading in the same direction to get to their next class.

Their date on Monday had gone pretty smoothly too. He didn't take her anywhere fancy, just to dinner and a movie. But it was still nice. Though, halfway through the movie Natsumi had plopped herself in his lap and begun a heated make-out session, but he didn't mind. He liked it when she took control of things. And so far, things were going without a hitch.

The only dilemma he had run into was what to do when he and Natsumi exchanged phone numbers, since she already had his, in the form of darkfalcon. But then he'd had a brilliant idea, and had just gone and bought another phone, that looked exactly like his old one. And so he'd given Natsumi the number to that one. It made things pretty easy, because whenever that phone went off he knew it was her.

He snapped to attention then as his coach signaled for them to run out onto the field. Toshiro led the way for the team, since he was the captain, and Akito followed right behind him. Everyone was cheering and yelling at him to get his attention, but he wasn't paying attention. The only thing on his mind right now was the beautiful pink haired girl that was sending him a bright smile as she ruffled her pompoms. And damn did she look great in that uniform.

Akito returned her smile and gave her a small nod of acknowledgement as he ran by her, before turning his dark green gaze onto the field. He could think about Natsumi later. Right now, he needed to focus, and win the game.

* * *

><p>The game was tied, and as Akito ran down the field, he glanced at the clock. Only a minute left. He took a quick scan of the field, and saw that Toshiro still had the ball, but if he didn't pass soon then he'd wind up getting cornered. He picked up his pace, making it so that he was open, and almost smirked when the redhead shot the ball in his direction. This was why he and Toshiro were two of the best players on the team. They read one another's movements as if they were their own.<p>

Akito got the ball in his possession and ran for the goal, dodging and weaving between the other players. Ten seconds left. With a last burst of speed, the Uchiha faked out the goalie and kicked the ball into the net, nailing it just as the buzzer went off. And man, did the crowd go wild.

Everyone in the stand jumped out of their seats and began to cheer, yelling at the top of their lungs. The cheerleaders were running onto the field to join the soccer players, and the players from the other team were walking over towards their bench. Not really caring about winning at the moment, Akito ran towards the cheerleaders, more like one in particular. And when he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and planted his mouth on hers, kissing her passionately right there in front of everybody.

Natsumi went wide eyed, but couldn't help a smile. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pressed against him more fully, deepening their kiss. Tomoyo blinked, watching the scene was definitely something she wasn't used to after the past week. And Minako held up her pompoms to hide her embarrassed blush from watching the two.

Most of Akito's teammates cheered and whooped at the scene, giving the Uchiha's new lady a few cat calls. Safe to say, the encounter between the two was almost as nerve wracking as the final goal in the game. Finally they broke from their kiss and smiled at one another, Natsumi still holding Akito's face in her hands. "Congratulations! You won!"

"We won." He corrected, smiling at her. "I wouldn't have played as well if I didn't know you were here cheering me on."

She laughed, "You are so full of crap." She beamed, kissing him once more. "You're lucky you're so hot that it covers up for it."

"Yup, lucky, lucky, lucky." He murmured, before leaning down and kissing her once more, initiating a lovely make-out session.

Taka glared over at the kissing teenagers, loathing the both of them with every fiber of her being. But underneath such loathing was a hint of sadness. Not really wanting to deal with it, especially with so many people around, she turned and walked off the field, deciding to just change and head home for the night.

Someone coughed loudly beside the two, causing them to break from one another and look over to the stewing redhead. "Do you mind? I mean, I know you make out with her and stuff, but you could at least not do it right in front of me." He glared.

Natsumi laughed, nuzzling against Akito and resting her head on his chest. "Sorry Toshiro. My bad."

Akito just smirked. "You know, if you don't want us to do it in front of you, you could always turn around. Then we would be doing it _behind_ you." He snickered.

"_You know_," Toshiro mocked his friend, crossing his arms over his chest. "It you want to keep your dick so you can continue to mess around, you'll lay off the antics in front of me, or when I'm around. Go it?"

"Yeah, yeah." The ebony haired boy sighed, letting go of Natsumi, but keeping an arm around her waist. "So, you wanna go have a celebratory dinner or something?" he asked.

The redhead nodded, moving his arms and placing his hands on his hips. "I was just coming over to tell you that we were all going to go to Chili's. Minako and Tomoyo are coming with the rest of the cheerleaders. So it should be fun."

"That does sound like fun." Natsumi bounced excitedly.

"Alright." Akito said. "Natsumi can ride with me then."

Toshiro shrugged and walked off. Natsumi finally pulled away from him, but not before giving him another kiss on the cheek. "I'll go grab my things."

"Alright, I'll meet you in front of the locker rooms." He said, since the doors to each locker room were right next to one another.

Natsumi nodded and hurried off to the locker room, freshening up and leaving her uniform on since all the other girls were. Once she was all ready and had her things in her bag, she shouldered it and ran out, almost colliding with Akito. "Oh jeez!" she gasped, barely catching herself from slamming into him. "Sorry." She blushed.

"It's okay." He smiled, taking her hand in his and leading her towards the parking lot. "I like it when our bodies touch." He smirked, glancing down at her as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

The blush on her face only grew darker. "So do I, but I think I'd like it better if it wasn't a collision."

He nodded, letting out a sigh. "Yeah, multiple collisions would be better." He said as they reached his car. He popped the trunk, and they put their bags away before getting in and heading off towards Chili's.

"So, I'm going to count this as our second date." He said as they drove down the road.

"Is it really considered a date if there's a whole bunch of people around?" Natsumi laughed, looking over at him and taking his free hand in her own.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "It can be like a date that everyone else gets to see." He joked. "We can show them all how it's done."

She smiled, looking forward and watching as all the buildings passed. Once they were there they could already see a mass of the players inside. They headed in and passed the hostess, going to the large table that was made up for everyone. Toshiro was sitting beside Minako, with Tomoyo across from her. And apparently she had invited Haru, because he was in the mix. Akito led Natsumi to the spot open by their friends and held the chair out for her as they sat. "About time you got here superstar!" Haru smirked. "Too busy getting your victory prize from little Natsumi, eh?" he snickered.

"Shut up blabber mouth." They all heard a bored tone as Satomi came in with Kyo trailing after her. She took the open seat by her sister and Kyo sat beside her, leaning closer to his beloved and kissing her cheek.

"I love when you lack emotion towards other people."

"I know you do baby." She smirked, placing her hand on his thigh and patting it lightly.

Akito just shook his head and looked around the table. "So is everyone here?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Toshiro sighed, looking around the table at the team and the cheerleaders, who were laughing it up and already ordering their drinks. "At least it's a good way to start off the spring season. Good goal by the way Akito."

"Yeah you were amazing." Natsumi gushed, leaning against him once more. The waiter came around to them finally, looking anything but happy, and took their drink orders and left to get started on his crazy night.

The redhead glanced over to Minako, who was eerily silent. "You did a wonderful job today Minako. I was watching you for a while. You really know how to move those legs." He smirked.

Minako looked at him and blushed, still remembering what he had said to her on Monday during lunch. "Thanks Toshiro." She said, smiling slightly. "You did really well tonight."

"Thanks." He smiled. "But I gotta give it to my right hand man. Where would I be without you?" the redhead asked, raising his glass as it was placed in front of him, giving his best friend a friendly glance.

Akito raised his glass as well. "Well I couldn't have done it without your move near the end of the game." He said.

"To our awesomeness." Toshiro announced, clinking his glass with Akito's. "May it never end."

Satomi rolled her eyes and picked up her menu, looking over what she might want. Everyone talked amongst themselves for a while, and ordered what they wanted to eat. As their food was arriving, Kyo looked over at Akito. "So I was thinking that you, Natty, Tomi, and I should go on a double date sometime." He said. "It'll be fun."

Akito shrugged. "I dunno, if Natsumi wants to I guess." He said, looking at her. "What do you think?"

Natsumi opened her mouth to reply, but another voice similar to her own spoke up. "Why in the hell would I want to do that? I don't need front row seats to their make out session," Satomi said, picking up one of her fries and biting into it.

"But Tomi," Kyo whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "It would be fun. And I've always wanted to go on a double date."

"Well you picked the wrong girl if you wanted to double date." She said simply, continuing to eat. Natsumi huffed and gave her sister a solid glare.

"You don't want to spend time with me Mimi?" the younger twin pouted, looking wounded and innocent.

Satomi stopped in her chewing and glanced over at her sister, her gaze shifting into a threatening glare. "Don't you dare…"

"Come on Mimi…spending time together and having fun…letting Kyo and Akito get to become better friends, and it would make me so happy."

The elder girl sneered, glaring off. "Fine. Whatever. Damn manipulator." She huffed.

"Yay!" Natsumi cheered, clapping her hands together. "Team Natty-Kyo wins again!" she leaned over Akito and held her hand up, getting a high five from her blonde best friend.

Akito rolled his eyes at their antics, and just continued to eat the food he had ordered. He didn't really want to go on a double date, but if it made Natsumi happier, he would do it. He liked to make her happy after all. At that moment he looked up to say something to Toshiro, but froze. "Dude," he said, "we're in public. Quit staring so blatantly down Minako's top. At least I give Natsumi discreet glances." He said.

"I'm not staring blatantly." The redhead said, pointing his fork at the Uchiha. "I am simply appreciating the view. And your discreet glances are about as unnoticed as a gunshot."

Minako's eyes widened and she blushed, glancing down at her chest to see how much Toshiro could see from his position.

"Yeah well your appreciation is about as quiet as a nuclear bomb." Akito quipped.

Kyo smiled. "I'm not even going try and cover up the fact that I'm staring at Satomi's breasts." He said, looking at said objects.

Satomi grabbed a fry and shoved it in Kyo's eyes, grumbling something under her breath about not staring at her in public. Akito laughed at the blonde's misfortune, before turning and looking down at Natsumi. "Yeah, I really like these cheerleading uniforms." He sighed, grabbing a fry and popping it into his mouth.

"Don't stare at me so lecherously or you'll regret it." The younger pink haired girl warned, stealing some of his burger and biting into it.

"I dunno, if you're going to punish me I don't think I'll regret it." he smirked, reaching over and taking one of her quesadillas.

"It's not a punishment you'd want." She stuck her tongue out at him, leaning forward and biting the quesadilla that was halfway in his mouth and pulling it back. Akito pulled as well, causing it to rip, and so half went to him, and the other half to her.

"Well I guess I'll just tone down my lecherousness." He said, his mouth still full as he reached forward and grabbed his drink, taking a sip as he swallowed.

She smiled and ate the rest of what was in her mouth before she kissed his cheek. "Just in public sweetie. Other than that, go wild." She whispered.

He turned and gave her a chaste kiss. "You know I will."

"I know." She snickered, kissing him back with one of her own.

The rest of dinner went pretty smoothly, though Akito and Natsumi continued to talk dirty, Toshiro continued to stare down Minako's shirt, only making her blush increase, and Kyo chatted happily with Satomi while she ate. When it was finished, everyone paid their tabs, the men covering the ladies of course, and stood from their seats, all going outside.

"So, am I taking you home?" Akito asked Natsumi. "Or do you want to come over and hang out for a little while?"

"Well I definitely don't want to go home. It's only like nine o'clock." She huffed, giving him a commanding stare.

"Just checking." He said, smiling at her. "Because I definitely don't feel like taking you home just yet."

She returned his gesture and looked back to her siblings. "I'll see you guys when I get home."

"Whatever." Satomi waved her off. "Kyo's spending the night tonight, just fyi." She informed them.

Toshiro went wide eyed and finally his gaze from Minako's chest was diverted to the blonde and his sister. "Like hell he is!"

"He is." The elder twin said sternly, giving her brother a glare as well. "I don't need to explain my evening activities with you. And we're not even going to do anything…probably."

"I'll be damned if you think I will sit by and-"

"Just have Minako over." Satomi interjected, a sly smirk gracing her features. "I'm sure you guys will have _tons _of fun." She shifted her jade depths back to Kyo and started to walk towards his car. "Come on."

"Coming baby!" Kyo smiled as he ran to catch up with her. Minako's eyes were the size of saucers at Satomi's suggestion, and instead of waiting around to see what would happen like she usually did, she slowly began to inch in the direction of her car, praying that nobody noticed her.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked off, planning his ways of dealing with his sister for when he got home. Natsumi blinked and looked up at Akito, "Well that was interesting."

He shrugged, beginning to lead her towards his car. "Eh, they're probably going to fuck anyways. I think Toshiro just needs to accept it. Besides, they do make a nice couple." He said as they reached his Camaro.

"I still think it's weird." She sighed, looking off before getting into the passenger seat.

"At least they're happy." Akito said as he started the car. "I mean, all I've ever seen your sister do is frown." He looked behind him as he backed out, before getting onto the highway and heading towards his house.

"That's just because she doesn't like you." Natsumi pointed out with a laugh.

He glanced at her. "Well I don't like her all that much either, but still. I don't always frown at her."

"Yeah," she pointed out. "Cause you're Akito and she's Satomi. You two are different. Simple as that." Once they reached his house, Natsumi looked around and frowned. "Where's your dad's car? Is he not home?"

"No, he's in Spain on a business trip." Akito said, turning his car off. Then he looked over at her. "Why? Is that a problem?" he asked.

She shook her head and shrugged, giving him a small smile. "Fine with me. At least now he won't walk in on us when we're making out." Natsumi got out of the car then with Akito and went to the trunk. Once they both had their bags they headed inside and up to his room. "Hey you wouldn't mind if I took a shower right? I just feel icky and want to get out of this uniform."

"Yeah go right ahead." Akito said, throwing his bag down at the foot of his bed. "The bathroom is right there." He pointed to a door in his room. "And towels are under the sink."

"Thanks." She shouldered her bag once more and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She placed her things down and turned on the shower, letting it begin to run. Then an idea hit her and she pulled out her phone, flipping it open and typing out a text. Once it was completed and sent, she pulled off her uniform and tossed it aside. She stepped into the hot water and let out a relieved sigh. Showers really were amazing.

Hearing the water turn on, Akito grabbed some clothes and left the room, going to the guest bathroom and taking a quick shower. When he entered his bedroom again he was wearing only a pair of loose pants, with a towel draped around his shoulders. He didn't really feel like putting a shirt on just yet, and so had decided to skip it. Besides, Natsumi wouldn't complain. And speaking of Natsumi, it appeared that she was still in the shower. So, he walked over to his bed and flopped down on his back, waiting for her.

Finally, he heard the water switch off and then some movement in the bathroom. "Akito?" Natsumi called, cracking the door open just a smidge.

"Hm?" he replied, not even looking up.

"Well I was wondering." She said, opening the door fully and walking out into the bedroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her damp body. "Would it be okay if I just stayed over tonight? I don't really feel like going home at all."

He continued to look at the ceiling. "Yeah, if it's okay with your father. I don't want to get in trouble with him or anything." He said, lifting his head enough to look at her while not having to sit up. His eyes widened at what he saw. He was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Awesome. I texted him earlier and he said it was fine." She told him, looking around the room before focusing on him. "So…since your dad is gone…" she smirked, letting her grip on the towel loosen. It fell down and around her feet, leaving her bare before him. "I thought we might be able to have some fun."

Akito's eyes widened even more as he drank in her form. God it was so much better than the pictures she had sent him. His body automatically reacted to what he was seeing, and, since he was wearing loose pants, his arousal became quite obvious between them. "Damn." Was all he could think to say at the moment.

Natsumi's grin only grew. "Well…are you just going to lie there and stare at me? Or should I save you the trouble and come over there?" she asked, taking deep and even breaths to keep herself in this confident high.

He sat up then and rose from the bed, not wanting her to see how much she affected him. Though it was too late for that. He walked over to where she was standing, a small smirk coming to his face. "So," he reached out and gripped her rear in his hands before pulling her flush against his body. "How much fun do you want to have exactly?" he asked, raising a brow at her.

"All the way fun." She whispered into his ear, a dark red blush spreading over her cheeks from the feel of his bare chest pressed against her own. She knew he could feel just from her chest how turned on she was.

"That's the best kind of fun." He said, before kissing her slowly. He wasn't going to just turn her down, despite saying they were going to take things slowly. This was a great idea. And he knew she was probably nervous, since she'd never done anything like this before, so this act he would take slowly, so that he could ease her into it. He brought a hand up from one of her cheeks and thread his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back and deepening their kiss.

Natsumi moaned into his mouth, smoothing her hands up between them, feeling his hard muscles. God he was hot. "Akito," she whispered against his lips, though he used the opening as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her wet cavern. She rubbed against him, trailing her fingers back down to the hem of his pants, and then dipping her them into the fabric and down his pelvis to the incline of his manhood.

She felt her stomach drop and something oddly hot churned in her lower abdomen. Akito let out a soft moan as he began to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "You're so beautiful." He murmured, taking a step back and pulling away from her and her touch. At the confused look he got, he smirked. And, before she could react, he scooped her into his arms and gently deposited her on his bed before crawling over her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Because…it's going to be really hard for me to stop once we get started."

She nodded, staring up at him. "I wanna have sex with you Akito. I've been in love with you my whole life." She smiled, reaching up and holding his face in her hand. "And besides, even if I did want you to stop, which I doubt I will, I know you would."

He returned her smile, turning his face in her hand and kissing her palm as he placed one of his hands on her hip. "Alright." he said, dipping his head and kissing her once more. Then he moved down to her chest, and began to lavish it with licks and nips, before taking one of her pert nipples into his mouth. At the gasp he received he smirked, and slid his hand up her side before gripping her other breast and skimming his thumb around the center.

"Akito!" she breathed out, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. She knew his father wasn't home, but the thought of being so loud made her nervous, or at least, feel all the more the virgin she was. "Don't be too rough," she whispered, lifting one of her hands and placing it on his head as she held him closer to her, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I won't." he promised, licking the erect bud before switching to the one his hand had been rubbing. As he did this, his hand trailed down her flat stomach and off to her thigh, before dipping between her legs. He could already feel the heat emanating from her core, and was eager to see how wet she was. Slowly, he slipped his middle finger into the dip of her folds, running it along the length of her sex as his thumb flicked her clit.

Natsumi's eyes widened and she threw her head back, biting back another loud moan. Her body was too eager and too sensitive for her liking. No matter what he did, whether it was his hand sliding along her skin or rubbing her untouched areas, it felt like everything was on fire, and she couldn't stop herself from rubbing against his fingers in absolute want. The primal instinct of wanting him within her was only growing, and she didn't know how long she could wait until she forced herself on him.

Akito's brow furrowed at her silence. He wanted to hear her scream, but it seemed she wasn't going to cooperate. That was just as well, because he had other methods. He slipped two fingers into her tight canal, beginning a steady rhythm. Seeing that she was still going to try and stay quiet, he detached his mouth from her chest, and quickly lowered himself so that he could see her womanhood. And, before Natsumi knew what he was doing, he had sucked the small bundle of nerves at the head of her sex into his mouth, and was using his tongue to bring the nub pleasure.

The action made her yell out, her entire body arching from the sheer feel of his mouth on her lower region. She propped herself up, looking down at him and blushing madly. "What are you doing?" she panted out, biting down on her lower lip as another moan escaped.

He pulled his mouth away from her in order to answer. "Making you scream." He said simply, bringing his hand from her center and sucking her juices off his fingers, looking at her the entire time. "I like the noises you make." He elaborated, before lowering his head and licking her, his hands holding her thighs apart to grant him easier access.

She lifted one of her hands to her lips and bit down on the end of her index finger. "But…i-it's embarrassing." She barely managed, though she couldn't help but whimper as his tongue continued to lavish her clit. "You're teasing me too much!" she moaned out, arching her back and letting her head fall forward as well. She placed her hand back on the sheets, gripping them tightly, since she needed all the support she could get.

"Make the noises, and I will stop teasing you." He instructed, before thrusting his tongue into her.

"Okay!" she cried out, though the sound was mixed with a long moan. "I promise I won't try to be quiet anymore."

Akito stopped what he was doing, lifting himself in order to give Natsumi a passionate kiss. He shoved his tongue inside her mouth so that she could taste herself, smirking at the blush that he just knew was on her cheeks. And when he pulled away, he was proven correct. "Good." he whispered, cupping her breast in his hand and playing with it. "Because you sound so sexy when you scream."

Natsumi closed her eyes tightly, doing her best to regulate her breathing, since she was pretty sure she was about to start hyperventilating. "Then please just make me scream already." She begged.

"As you wish." He whispered, pulling away from her. He hooked his thumbs in his pants and pulled them off, making himself bare to her, since he had decided to forego putting on his boxers. He noticed that her eyes were still closed, and he smirked at the sight before him. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, even in her innocence. Crawling back over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and began to push her down towards the mattress, kissing her as he did so, so that she wouldn't begin to freak out.

Once she was flat on her back, Akito pressed their bodies together with his own, rubbing his heat against hers. "Natsumi, do you want me to use protection?" he asked, the thought just now occurring to him. "Because I have some."

Her eyes opened finally and she looked up at him, her nervousness finally showing through on her expression. She glanced down in an attempt to see the thing she could feel between her legs. She knew if she'd been faced with it, she might have chickened out. "Um…no, I think we'll be okay." She nodded and looked back up at him. "I just got off my period, and I take birth control so…we should be alright. Plus, I heard condoms don't feel as good as the real thing."

He nodded. "Okay, it might hurt a little." He warned, positioning himself at her entrance. And before she could reply, she felt Akito's length slowly sliding into her tight sheath, until he was inside her fully. He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder as he absorbed the feeling that was being inside of her. It was incredible. Definitely the best he had ever felt.

"Or a lot." She managed out, a look of extreme discomfort washed over her face as she felt him stretch her muscles and tissue. "Oh God." She choked out, unable to hold back a stray tear that managed to streak down her face.

Akito lifted his head and looked down at her, frowning at her expression. "I'm sorry baby." He said, bringing a hand up to wipe away the trail left by her tear. He kissed her. "I'm sorry." He repeated, rubbing the area above her pelvis in an attempt to help make the pain go away.

She pressed her face against his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in need of any kind of embrace. "It's okay…" she breathed out, her grip on his tightening. "It just kind of burns and stings a little."

"I'm going to start moving." He warned her. "Trust me, it will help you get used to it." he said. At her nod, he pulled out until just his tip was in, before slowly entering her once more. Seeing that he hadn't caused her too much pain, he began a leisurely pace, remaining as gentle as he'd promised he'd be.

Natsumi closed her eyes and bore the raw sting. It hurt a lot more than she thought it would, and seemed to make the entire act almost not worth it. But with his slow thrusts, she could finally feel her body beginning to form around him and accept this invasive appendage. "I think it's getting better." She told him, looking up at him once more. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore, it's just warm and pushing."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Good." he said, keeping his thrusts slow, but making them a bit harder. She let out a soft moan, though it still hurt slightly from the new depth.

"Oh Akito…" she groaned again when he pushed in. "I love you." She whispered.

Akito's eyes widened at her confession. Why did she have to go and say that? He couldn't just lie and say that he loved her too, that was wrong. And when he said those words, he wanted them to be real. But, looking down at her now, being inside of her, he knew that he felt something. He just didn't know what it was. "I know." He said, that being all he could come up with. "And I don't deserve it."

Luckily enough, the fact that he didn't say it back didn't register in the pink haired girl's mind. It was too filled with the heat and sensations transpiring between them, and when she finally felt an overwhelming moan escape her lips, she raked her nails down his back and glared up at him. "Faster." She ordered.

Akito arched at her actions, letting out a small groan. "I love it when you get commanding." He smirked sown at her, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, continuing to do this as he increased his pace.

"Oh God! Akito!" Natsumi smiled, screaming out as he hit deep within her, unbundling all her knotted nerves. She tried to move with him, but it was difficult, since she had no experience in the matter and his pace tended to pick up every time she thought she matched his own.

He smiled as well, just loving the sounds she was making. He pressed his forehead against hers, panting at his efforts and causing their breaths to mix. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He told her. When she did so, it immediately allowed him to go deeper within her, and he grunted at the feel. "So goddamned tight." He hissed, burying his face in her neck and kissing it.

"Only you." She told him, another moan coming from deep within her as she continued to pant with his thrusts. "It feels so good Akito." she said, moving her hands and pulling his head back so she could kiss him. He returned her kiss, pulling away shortly after to go as fast as he could. His end was drawing near, he could already feel it building up. He wanted to hold it in until after Natsumi had come, since this was her first time, but he was unable to. With a final hard thrust, he slammed into her, moaning loudly and placing his forehead against hers as his seed shot forth into her womb.

Both were panting loudly, a dark blush adorning Natsumi's cheeks, though she looked pleased with the smile that would not leave her face. "That was…amazing." She breathed out in complete awe. "I feel so hot and warm down there." She smirked then, "I can still feel you throbbing within me."

Akito let out a breathy laugh. "That's because I still want you." He admitted, cupping her cheek and kissing her sweetly.

"Does that mean we're doing it again?" she asked against his lips, looking a bit worried. "I don't want to stretch out too much, and I'm exhausted. But I wouldn't mind feeling it all over again." She smiled.

He chuckled, pulling out of her and rolling onto his back. "Nah, we can do it again later. I think for now you should rest a bit." He said, looking over at her. "Besides, I can wait."

"You sure?" she smirked, reaching over and cupping his face lovingly. "I'd hate to make you suffer baby."

"And I'd hate to wear you out." He replied. "So unless you really want to go again, you should try not to look so alluring."

She laughed. "But I'm not doing anything." She smiled, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

He reached out and grabbed her so that she was lying on top of him. "You just don't think you're doing anything." He said, kissing the corner of her mouth. "But I think you look alluring all the time."

Natsumi laughed and nuzzled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't help that. That's no fair." She whined.

His eyes widened. "You're right, you can't help it." he said. "I'll just have to punish you for tempting me." He playfully smacked her rear. "Bad Natty." He scolded, patting her rump. "Bad, bad Natty."

"Nuuu!" She pouted, unable to keep herself from laughing. "No punishment. I'm sleepy." She huffed, sitting up and straddling him. She crossed her arms over her bare chest and stuck her tongue out at him. "I wanna sleep with you."

Akito smirked. "But we already slept together." He said, placing his hands on her hips.

"No." Natsumi held up a pointed finger. "We had hot, sweaty, orgasmic sex. We did not sleep together." She clarified, flicking him in the forehead. "Dum dum."

He chuckled and sat up. "Okay, okay." He sighed. "You get comfy in the sheets while I turn the lights off, and we'll go to sleep."

"I will." She said simply, getting off of him and then off the bed. "But I have to clean up a bit. Either I really, _really_ turn you on, or you just haven't had sex in a while, cause' there was a lot." She laughed, grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom. When she reemerged, she was in nothing but her underwear and stopped by his dresser, pulling out one of his shirts and sliding it on. "Ah. So cozy." Natsumi beamed, hugging herself before running back over to the bed and jumping onto the mattress, causing him to bounce slightly.

He shook his head at her childish antics, before rising from the bed. Walking over to his dresser, he took out a pair of boxers and put them on, before switching off the light. The room was cast in complete darkness then, the only light source coming from the moonlight through the window. He made his way back to his bed and pulled back the covers, sliding in next to the pink haired girl. "Come here little missy." He growled playfully, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her back against his front as he nuzzled her.

Natsumi giggled loudly, placing her hands over his and snuggling into his embrace. It felt amazing to be held like this. "So I'm guessing this means I can't sleep with Kyo anymore?" she asked, looking up at him with a sly smile on her façade.

He laughed, though it was clearly fake. "Not unless you want me to castrate him." Akito said, not even looking like he was joking.

Her smile sobered up and she closed her eyes, rubbing his arms with her thumbs. "Don't worry, I haven't slept with him since you and I started dating."

"Good." he sighed, laying his head down and burying his face in her hair, his grip around her tightening slightly. "I want to keep you all to myself." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I know you do." Natsumi whispered, relaxing finally. "And you will have me, as long as you want me." She said with a yawn. "Night Akito…"

"Night Natsumi." He replied. And soon after, they both fell asleep, dreaming of the one they were next to.


End file.
